Digimon LA Tamers
by Daisuke
Summary: Una historia sobre tamers, fanáticos de Digimon, quienes son transportados por algún extraño motivo al mundo digital, el cual esta cubierto por el caos y no se sabe exactamente *donde* están ni por que están ahí... (añadido ep. 10)
1. El mundo Digital

Digimon LA Tamers   
  
Notas del autor: Este fanfic NO es un self insert. Me puse a pensar que pasaría si tamers de Latinoamérica fuesen transportados al mundo digital y me salió esto, tengo que aclarar que antes de hacer este fic estuve horas jugando al Digimon World 1 y 2, además de leer el manga de digimon, Digimon V-Tamer 01. Para los que no sepan que es un Tamer les aclaro que es el termino usado para los "entrenadores" de Digimons. Usare personajes inventados por mi (o por algún lector) y cada uno tratare de darle una tonada típica de su país, por ejemplo, un argentino dirá "vos" y un mexicano dirá "tu" es algo elemental. Como ultima aclaración digo que el mundo digital no es el usado en ninguna "dimensión" de Digimon sino que es una amalgama de todas las demás, combinando aspectos de Digimon Adventures 01 y 02, de los videojuegos, Digimon World 1 y 2, y del manga Digimon V-Tamer 01.  
  
Capitulo 1 - El mundo Digital  
  
Daisuke estaba caminando regresando a su casa luego de un agotador día de escuela, curiosamente llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro después de todo hace dos días había conseguido su D-3   
  
Daisuke suspiro y de repente se hoyo un sonido   
  
/bip bip bip bip bip/   
  
Daisuke pestaño y miro el digivice el cual brillaba   
  
"Esto no me esta gustando" Comenzó a tocar los botones pero el digivice seguía brillando cada vez mas y mas hasta que un pilar de luz bajo desde el cielo y golpeo a Daisuke y su D-3   
  
"¡¡¡WAHHHHHHH!!!" Grito Daisuke mientras todo se volvía blanco y un extraño sentimiento rodeo su cuerpo, el calor era intenso, mucho mas de lo que el haya sentido en mucho tiempo, luego de unos segundos el calor seso y el abrió los ojos   
  
"¿Que mierda fue eso?" Se pregunto el Tamer argentino mientras miraba a su alrededor, el lugar era una especie de selva, pero algo no era correcto, algo estaba fuera de lugar.   
  
Daisuke se acerco a una planta y parpadeo   
  
"¿Carne?" Se pregunto mientras arrancaba el filete de la planta, le dio un mordisco y cabeceo   
  
"Definidamente carne de vaca... ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Desde cuando la carne sale de las plantas?"   
  
"Que yo sepa siempre fue así" Dijo una voz detrás de el, Daisuke rápidamente se dio vuelta y luego dio un paso atrás   
  
"Un, un, un, un... un..."   
  
"Yuki Agumon" Termino de decir el dinosaurio blanco mientras sonreía   
  
"Esto no puede ser, estoy soñando, esto debe ser un sueño..." Decía sin emoción Daisuke   
  
"En realidad no soy solo un Yuki Agumon... también soy Gamma" Sonrió Gamma   
  
Daisuke parpadeo y miro al Yuki Agumon una vez mas "¿Queres decir que sos el Yuki Agumon que estuve entrenando con mi digivice?" pregunto estupefacto   
  
"Pues si, así es"   
  
"Pepepero, ¿Por que fui traído acá?"   
  
Gamma miro hacia arriba y cerro los ojos, era obvio que estaba pensando "pues eso no lo se"   
  
Daisuke miro hacia el rededor "¿Y donde estamos?"   
  
Yuki Agumon sonrió, esa si la sabia "Estamos en el mundo digital"   
  
"Eso ya lo se, lo que quiero saber es en que parte del mundo digital estamos"   
  
Gamma se veía confundido "¿En que parte?"   
  
"Si, en isla File, el continente Folder, el continente Server... o algún otro lugar"   
  
"Pues no se... creo que estamos en isla File pero no estoy seguro"  
  
Daisuke cabeceo, era obvio que Gamma no sabia mucho mas que el "Pues entonces veamos que hay por acá, y de paso busquemos respuestas" Luego de decir eso Daisuke comenzó a caminar   
  
Gamma se apresuro para seguir a su Tamer y luego lo miro confundido "¿Respuestas?"   
  
"Aja, respuestas, ¿Quien nos trajo y por que?"   
  
"Pues para eso creo que deberíamos subir esa montaña" Dijo Yuki Agumon apuntando a una montaña hacia el norte   
  
Daisuke parpadeo, miro la montaña y sonrió "Parece que estamos en Isla File después de todo"  
  
Yuki Agumon cabeceo aunque no sabia a que se refería el Tamer   
  
Daisuke levanto la cabeza y apunto hacia la montaña "¡Vamos Gamma!"  
  
  
Notas finales del autor: Si quieren que un personaje creado por ustedes aparezca en este Fanfic solo manden un e-mail con sus características a yuki_agumon@hotmail.com por favor coloquen TODAS las características sino me será muy difícil hacer el personaje. Daisuke NO es el Daisuke del anime de Digimon Adventures 02.  
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
Pueden encontrar otros de mis fanfics en:   
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56994  
  
yuki_agumon@hotmail.com  



	2. ¡Advanced Chip!

Digimon LA Tamers   
  
Capitulo 2 - ¡Advanced Chip!  
  
Una chica miro a su digimon, luego a su oponente y sonrió   
  
"Bien Poly, rodea a ese Knightmon y atácalo con el cañón de flor por la espalda"   
  
Lillymon hizo exactamente lo que la chica le ordeno y cuando se coloco detrás del Knightmon sonrió "¡¡¡CAÑON DE FLOR!!!"  
  
"¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!" Grito de dolor su oponente mientras era destruido   
  
Lillymon aterrizo al lado de la chica y luego devoluciono en un palmon   
  
"Lo hiciste bien Poly" Dijo con una sonrisa la chica mientras acariciaba a palmon   
  
"Como siempre" dijo sin modestia la digimon planta   
  
La chica sonrió y luego miro donde el Knightmon estaba "Me pregunto por que nos ataco... Tengo entendido que Knightmon es un digimon del tipo data"   
  
La palmon la miro confundida "Te equivocas los digimon pueden ser de cualquier tipo, simplemente cambian ligeramente al cambiar su tipo... en especial si cambian del vacuna al virus"   
  
La chica sonrió "Tienes razón ahora que lo pienso... Black WarGreymon es un digimon que no me gustaría enfrentar... amenos no hasta que no llegues a convertirte en Rosemon"   
  
Poly sonrió y ambas comenzaron a caminar otra vez  
  
----------------  
  
Hace ya dos días que Daisuke fue transportado al mundo digital...  
  
"GROOOOAARRRR" Gruñía un Greymon azul mientras perseguía a Daisuke y Gamma  
  
"¡¡Wahhhhh!!" Gritaba el par mientras corrían por sus vidas   
  
El Greymon se canso de jugar al correcaminos por lo que lanzo una bola de fuego hacia sus presas, esta golpeo el piso deteniéndolos   
  
"Mierda... Tendremos que combatirlo Gamma"   
  
"... Esta bien, Puedo enfrentarlo" sonrió el Yuki Agumon mientras daba unos pasos al frente, el Greymon se veía grande, fuerte y malo, no era un enemigo que el querría enfrentar en su actual estado pero eso era algo que no podía elegir   
  
Daisuke miro su digivice y parpadeo   
  
*  
HP = 2500   
MP = 2350   
Off = 150   
Def = 100   
Vel = 100   
Int = 160  
*  
  
Daisuke sonrió "Si fuera un Agumon normal estaría listo para evolucionar en Greymon... me pregunto en que evolucionara..."   
  
Gamma miro al Greymon y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro "No me ganaras... no me importa que seas un digimon adulto, yo estoy destinado a ser el mejor"   
  
Greymon sonrió pero no dijo nada y simplemente ataco con una bola de fuego con mitad de la energía de una normal  
  
Gamma evadió el ataque saltando hacia la derecha "¡¡Helada bebe!!" Grito lanzando una bola de aire congelante directo al rostro de Greymon quien apenas y sintió el ataque   
  
Daisuke se preocupo al darse cuenta de eso "Maldición... ese Greymon debe ser mas que un digimon evolucionado... tal vez sea uno en un nivel muy alto..." Daisuke cerro los ojos y miro el D-3   
  
"¿Por que me tuvieron que traer ahora? Si amenos hubiese evolucionado a Gamma tal vez podría ganar..."   
  
Daisuke miro su mochila y la abrió comenzando a buscar cosas   
  
"Gamma..." Dai miro a Gamma quien ahora estaba colgado del cuello del Greymon, este corría por todos lados tratando de safarse "Bien... con esto vas a dar tiempo amigo" Y siguió buscando en su mochila cuando finalmente lo encontró   
  
"Un Advenced Chip... ¿Será suficiente como para potenciar a Gamma?" Dai volvió a mirar a su digimon quien ya no estaba colgado del digimon tipo virus sino que estaba corriendo atolondrado siendo perseguido por su oponente "Tendrá que ser suficiente" Daisuke se levanto y corrió hacia su amigo   
  
"¡¡GAMMA TOMA ESTO!!" Grito mientras le tiro el Advanded Chip, Gamma lo atrapo y lo miro confundido   
  
"¡¡Cómelo!!"   
  
Gamma miro a Daisuke aun mas confundido "Pero no tengo hambre"   
  
"¡No importa! ¡¡Te ayudara a evolucionar!!"   
  
Yuki Agumon miro el Advanced Chip y luego dio un salto hacia atrás evadiendo otra bola de fuego del Greymon   
  
"¡No será tan fácil amigo!" Dijo con una sonrisa Gamma mientras tragaba el Advanced Chip y una luz comenzó a salir de su cuerpo   
  
Daisuke miro confundido a Gamma, de repente el D-3 comenzó a vibrar, Dai miro el digivice y inmediatamente supo que su Yuki Agumon estaba por evolucionar, una sonrisa ganadora apareció en su rostro   
  
"¡¡¡YUKI AGUMON SHINKA!!!" Grito Gamma mientras la luz se intensificaba, provocando que fuera imposible ver lo que ocurría, Gamma comenzó a crecer... hasta tener un tamaño similar al del Greymon, luego de un momento la luz ceso "¡¡¡V-DRAMON!!!" Grito Gamma mientras hacia una pose de combate   
  
"¿Que demonios?" Se pregunto el Greymon Virus mientras veía a su oponente evolucionar   
  
Daisuke sonrió estúpidamente y luego de un segundo se puso serio, miro el D-3 y volvió a sonreír   
  
*  
HP = 4000  
MP = 3200   
Off = 500  
Def = 500   
Vel = 300   
Int = 400  
*  
  
//V-Dramon. Dispara un rayo de energía en forma de V. Es capaz de maniobrar usando tácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo fácilmente. Es un descendiente de los dragones antiguos. Esta en el nivel de adultos o Evolucionado//  
  
"Perfecto... ¡¡Vamos Gamma acábalo con tu nuevo ataque!!"   
  
El V-Dramon sonrió maniáticamente mientras acumulaba energía   
  
Gamma salto y apunto directamente hacia el Greymon "¡¡¡V-BREATH ARROW!!!" Grito al expulsar una ráfaga de energía en forma de V por la boca que impacto el hombro de Greymon   
  
"¡¡¡¡AHHHHGHGHGGGH!!!!" Grito de dolor el dinosaurio azul mientras escupía sangre   
  
"No, agh, no me has, aghh, derrotado aun... ¡¡MEGA FLAMA!!" Al expulsar la bola de fuego mas grande de su vida el Greymon murió y desapareció   
  
V-Dramon se cubrió al recibir el ataque "¡¡AHHGGHHHH!!"   
  
Daisuke se preocupo y corrió para socorrer a su digimon   
  
"¡Gamma! ¿Estas bien amigo?"   
  
V-dramon devoluciono en Yuki Agumon otra vez, se lo veía cansado, muy cansado   
  
Gamma miro a Daisuke y sonrió "Esa fue la mejor pelea de mi vida..." luego de eso quedo inconsciente   
  
Dai miro su digivice y suspiro "Tu energía de vida esta algo baja Gamma... toma esto" Daisuke saco de su mochila un disco rojo y lo coloco en la boca de Gamma, luego sonrió y le dio algo de beber tragando automáticamente el disco  
  
Daisuke se recostó junto a su digimon y miro el cielo "Me pregunto si hay mas Tamers en el mundo digital..."   
  
----------------  
  
Mientras tanto   
  
Una chica y su palmon caminaban por el desierto "¡Vamos Poly! La aldea de Koromons no debe estar lejos"   
  
Poly miro a su Tamer "Estoy algo cansada... Sorako"   
  
La chica miro preocupada a su palmon y luego busco en su mochila "Aquí esta" dijo luego de unos instantes   
  
"¿Que es eso?"   
  
"Nada, solo medicina que te aliviara, tu eres una digimon muy fuerte, ¿No es así?"   
  
Poly se veía aterrada pero se resigno "Esta bien... damelo" Al oír eso Sorako le dio el medicamento a Palmon y esta lo comió   
  
"Descansaremos por hoy, mañana llegaremos con los Koromon, ¿Esta bien?"   
  
Palmon cabeceo y se recostó "Bien, hasta mañana"   
  
Sorako la miro por un minuto "Parece que el combate con Knightmon la agoto..." Al decir eso ella también se recostó y bostezo antes de dormir.  
  
Fin del segundo episodio   
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, iba a hacer que Gamma evolucionara en Yuki Greymon, pero eso iba a ser demasiado obvio, de todas formas Yuki Agumon puede evolucionar de forma natural en V-Dramon así que no debe haber problemas. El Advanced Chip es un ítem de mi invención, no provoca directamente la evolución, sino que eleva todas las habilidades del digimon, la evolución se debió al alto nivel de poder de Yuki Agumon. ¿Como consiguen los ítems? Los consiguen por todas partes, generalmente en el suelo, en plantas o los dejan digimons que han sido derrotados. Daisuke ya estuvo un día en el mundo digital así que debe tener unos cuantos. Sorako es un personaje inventado originalmente por SORATAKENOUCHITACHIKAWA, pero yo le cambie ligeramente el nombre por diversos motivos, desde ya un agradecimiento a ella. Por favor si van a mandar un personaje colóquenle un nombre que no sea japonés (Se explicara mas adelante por que Daisuke y Sorako tienen nombres japoneses) ya que se supone que son Tamers de Latinoamérica, aunque si los mandan con toda su historia los aceptare.  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, ¡Ja ne!  
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
Pueden encontrar otros de mis fanfics en:   
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56994  
  
yuki_agumon@hotmail.com  



	3. ¡Hola Gabo!

Digimon LA Tamers   
  
Notas del autor: Para este capitulo pensé mas en el manga, Digimon V-Tamer 01, además agregue un factor para entretenimiento, le agradezco a ShadowAngel por hacerme decidir la idea, y por proponer varios puntos para el futuro que yo nunca hubiera elegido, y claro, por la creación de un nuevo Tamer. Algo Que olvide mencionar en el capitulo 2 es que usare los gritos de evolución originales ósea que en lugar de gritar "Digivolve" gritaran "Shinka".   
  
Capitulo 3 - ¡Hola Gabo!   
  
Un muchacho de aproximadamente 16 años caminaba por el bosque, un Agumon lo seguía con una sonrisa en se rostro "¿Cuando crees que lleguemos Carmesí?"   
  
Carmesí miro a su tamer "Pues creo que por la noche llegaremos Ángel"   
  
Ángel suspiro y miro al cielo "Me pregunto por que fui traído a este mundo"   
  
----------------  
  
Mientras tanto Daisuke y Gamma estaban caminando por una montaña  
  
Dai miro Yuki Agumon y sonrió   
  
"Aun no puedo creerlo... V-dramon... pero necesito respuestas, demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas... ninguna respuesta en realidad" Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Yuki Agumon evoluciono en V-dramon  
  
En ese momento el estomago de Gamma y el de Daisuke gruñeron al unísono  
  
"Creo que tenemos hambre... ¿No es verdad Gamma?"  
  
"Si... Estoy hambriento"   
  
Daisuke se detuvo y abrió su mochila busco por un minuto pero luego de un rato ceso de buscar   
  
"No hay carne..."   
  
"¿Que? ¡¡Pero si ayer había mucha!!"   
  
Dai miro sospechosamente a Gamma "¿No la habrás comido toda luego de pelear con Kabuterimon verdad?"   
  
Gamma rió nerviosamente pero al ver que Daisuke no reía se resigno y miro al piso   
  
"No te preocupes... encontraremos algo" Daisuke se dio vuelta y miro un hongo, noto que Gamma también lo estaba mirando   
  
"¡Es mío!"   
  
"¡Por supuesto que no, tiene que ser mío yo soy el digimon se supone que me debes alimentar!"   
  
"¡Pero si tengo hambre no te puedo cuidar!"   
  
"¡Pero si tengo hambre no puedo pelear!"   
  
Así siguió la discusión por un laaaargo rato hasta que...   
  
Daisuke ya estaba harto de la discusión y decidió resolver el problema de una vez "¡Ya basta! Lo partimos a la mitad, ¿esta claro?"   
  
Gamma refunfuño pero cabeceo   
  
Daisuke y Yuki Agumon miraron el lugar donde estaba el hongo, para su sorpresa ya no estaba ahí   
  
"¿¿DÓNDE??" Grito el par   
  
Gamma comenzó a olfatear, luego de unos segundos miro hacia adelante y levanto una rama rota   
  
"Alguien paso por acá"   
  
Daisuke lo miro aburrido "Eso lo supe sin necesidad de que hicieras eso... pero tienes razón, veamos quien fue el que se robo nuestra comida"   
  
Gamma cabeceo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde provenía el aroma, Daisuke sonrió y lo siguió  
  
"¿Quién crees que haya hecho tal atrocidad?" pregunto Gamma  
  
"¿Atrocidad?" se pregunto a si mismo Daisuke   
  
"¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!"   
  
"¿Que fue eso?"   
  
Gamma y Dai corrieron hacia donde provenía el grito, vieron a un Gabumon herido siendo atacado por un Deltamon   
  
//Deltamon. Es un Digimon cinético. Es un dinosaurio azul, en sus brazos tiene otras dos cabezas, dispara una ráfaga de energía potenciada por sus tres cabezas llamado Triplex Force. Esta en el nivel de adultos o Evolucionado//  
  
"¿Crees poder derrotar a ese digimon?"   
  
Gamma sonrió maliciosamente "Por supuesto, lo haré pedazos"   
  
"Bien, es hora de evolucionar" Daisuke levanto su digivice y este comenzó a vibrar y brillar   
  
"¡¡¡YUKI AGUMON SHINKA!!!" Gamma comenzó a crecer y luego de unos segundos tenia 12 metros de largo, y 8 metros de alto "¡¡¡V-DRAMON!!!"   
  
Deltamon miro a Gamma, se lo veía muy confundido"¿Que demonios? Te haré pedazos dragón insignificante"   
  
V-Dramon gruño "¿¿Insignificante?? ¡¡¡TE HARE PEDAZOS V-BREATH ARROW!!!"  
  
----------------  
  
¡Digimon LA Tamers regresara en un instante!  
  
----------------  
  
Una mujer de pelo verde de mediana edad sale del aeropuerto con una carga muy pesada, la sigue una mujer de pelo azul quien camina sin problemas, luego de unos segundos ambas cambian de dirección y la mujer de pelo azul se nos acerca  
  
"¿Estas viajando y llevas demasiado equipaje? ¡Pues relájate y no te preocupes mas del problema, por que con las cápsulas kui-kui de Capsule Corp todo se arreglara!" Sonríe Bulma mientras muestra un pack de cápsulas   
  
"¡Todos tus problemas se arreglaran!" La cámara cambia de ángulo y enfoca a la mujer de pelo verde quien esta llorando diciendo algo de que le robaron sus maletas "¿Lo ven?"   
  
"¡Las cápsulas Kui Kui son marca registrada de Capsule Corp! ¡¡¡Y llegan a usted gracias a... Animet!!! ¡Compre YA! ¡¡YA!! ¡¡¡YA!!! ¡Si las compra ahora recibirá de regalo un a aero moto de ultimo modelo! Dizque ya el "888-2354-6412-9852" o simplemente visite nuestra pagina web en "http://www.capsule.corp.org"   
  
-----------------  
  
"¡¡Mama tengo hambre!!" La escena nos muestra a un pequeño niño sentado en la mesa preparándose para merendar, de repente su madre entra a la habitación   
  
"¿Que quedes comer?"   
  
"¡Digikaritas de Bandai!" Dice alegremente el niño mientras cierra los ojos, cuando los abre ve que Pico Devimon esta detrás de su madre apunto de atacarla con uno de sus dardos   
  
La madre se encoge los hombros "Como quieras cariño" Luego se da vuelta y ve aterrada a Pico Devimon   
  
"¡¡¡Las digikaritas son mías!!!" Afirma Pico Devimon mientras con su garra esta apunto de agarrar la caja, pero de repente algo lo detiene, una bola de fuego  
  
"¡¡ALTO!!" Grita una voz, todos incluyendo a Pico Devimon miraron de donde venia   
  
"¡¡¡Agumon!!! ¡No hice nada! ¡No hice nada!"   
  
"¡Las Digikaritas son para niños así que muere!" Dice enojado Agumon mientras le lanza una bola de fuego concentrada al digimon virus, este simplemente desaparece   
  
"¡Gracias Agumon!" Dice feliz el niño mientras abrazaba a Agumon, de repente la cámara enfoca a Agumon directamente quien esta sonriendo   
  
"¡Y recuerda come siempre Digikaritas y evolucionaras en el mas fuerte e inteligente de todos!"   
  
La imagen se clava ahí y aparece un texto "Digikaritas es auspiciado por las mejores empresas alimenticias, cómelo y no querrás comer otra cosa en años"   
  
----------------  
  
¡¡¡Regresamos con Digimon LA Tamers!!!  
  
----------------  
  
"¡¡¡V-BREATH ARROW!!!" Grito V-Dramon al expulsar una ráfaga de energía en forma de V   
  
Deltamon salto hacia la izquierda evadiendo el ataque   
  
V-Dramon sonrió "Excelente... tu velocidad es muy buena"   
  
Deltamon tenia la misma mueca en su rostro "Y esa ráfaga de energía era poderosa hace mucho que no me enfrento a alguien así... veamos que te parece mi ráfaga" Deltamon comenzó a acumular energía, sus tres bocas comenzaron a brillar por la energía   
  
Deltamon lanzo tres ráfagas de energía que se unieron en una mas poderosa "¡¡¡TRIPLEX FORCE!!!"   
  
V-Dramon salto hacia arriba y sonrió "¡¡¡La energía que usaste fue increíble... veamos si resistes esto!!!" Al caer Gamma expulso su puño el cual se cargo con energía "¡¡¡HAMMER PUNCH!!!"   
  
El golpe conecto directamente el rostro principal de Deltamon, este se arrodillo por un momento pero luego volvió a pararse   
  
"Eres fuerte... esto se pone mejor y mejor"   
  
V-Dramon hizo una mueca otra vez pero luego su rostro se mostró serio "Si no fueras un abusivo serias un excelente compañero de entrenamiento... lastima que te gusta atacar a los mas débiles"  
  
Daisuke se dio cuenta que Gamma estaba hablando del Gabumon, corrió hacia este y lo miro, estaba sangrando pero no era nada para preocuparse demasiado   
  
"Hola, soy Daisuke, soy un Tamer, estoy acá para ayudarte" Al decir eso Dai saco unas vendas de su mochilla y las coloco en las heridas del Gabumon   
  
El Gabumon sonrió "Soy Gabo, de los Gabumons, en el continente Folder"   
  
Daisuke miro a Gabo confundido "¿Folder? ¿Estamos en Folder?"   
  
Gabo movió su cabeza negativamente "No, estamos en isla File, yo vine a buscar provisiones ya que en Folder es muy difícil conseguir comida, y hay una población entera en el Castillo Celestial"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "Esto me recuerda al manga... me pregunto si estaré en el manga" Dai pensu y luego miro su D-3 pero cabeceo negativamente "No lo creo en ese caso no habría sido absorbido con el Digivice..." penso   
  
Daisuke se dio cuenta que Gabo ya estaba aburrido de verlo pensar "Perdón, es que estoy algo confundido..."   
  
Gabo cabeceo y miro la pelea entre V-Dramon y Deltamon "¿Estas seguro que tu digimon puede con Deltamon?"   
  
Dai miro a Gamma y sonrió en estos momentos estaba golpeando a Deltamon boxeando, justo como el le enseño "Claro... solo necesita algo de comida..." Daisuke miro el digivice y su rostro cambio por uno de preocupación "Su energía vital esta algo baja..."   
  
Gabo suspiro y miro su bolso "Tengo mucha comida aquí, te daré un poco para alimentar a tu digimon" Al decir esto Gabo le dio a Daisuke una bolsa llena de digihongos   
  
Daisuke sonrió "Así que Gabo fue quien nos robo el hongo..." penso  
  
Dai miro a V-Dramon "¡Gamma toma esto necesitaras comida!"   
  
V-Dramon miro a Daisuke y simplemente abrió la boca, Dai le lanzo un hongo y el digimon dragón lo comió gustosamente "Siento como mi fuerza regresa... es hora de rockanrolear amigo"   
  
Deltamon hizo una mueca aburrida "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Vamos se que eres mas fuerte!"   
  
Gamma sonrió maniáticamente y acumulo energía "¡¡¡V-BREATH ARROW MAX!!!" Grito al lanzar una ráfaga de energía en forma de V, era increíblemente fuerte, no por nada era el máximo poder   
  
Deltamon sonrió "Fue un gusto enfrentarme a alguien tan fuerte..." Al decir eso se convirtió en polvo y desapareció   
  
Daisuke salto de alegría "¡¡Si!! ¡Somos los mejores Gamma!"   
  
V-Dramon devoluciono otra vez en Yuki Agumon, su sonrisa era enorme   
  
Gabo parpadeo "¿Por que habrá regresado al nivel infantil?" se pregunto en voz alta, ni Gamma ni Daisuke lo escucharon, estaban muy ocupados festejando   
  
"¡Oye Gabo ven a comer un poco esto es lo mejor que haya comido en mi vida!"   
  
Gabo suspiro pero sonrió "¿Oigan a ustedes les interesaría hacerse fuertes?" pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de el Yuki Agumon   
  
Gamma se veía confundido "¿Que no somos fuertes?"   
  
Gabo rió levemente "Por supuesto que no, serian fuertes si estuvieras en el nivel perfeccionado"   
  
Gamma suspiro pero no le dio importancia y siguió comiendo   
  
Daisuke hizo una mueca de felicidad "Nos interesa..."   
  
Gabo comió un hongo, mastico un poco y luego lo trago "Pues claro si tienen miedo de ayudar a derrotar a Demon no es problema..."   
  
Gamma escupió su hongo y miro estupefacto a Gabo "¿¿¿DEMON???"   
  
Daisuke suspiro "Esta conquistando el continente Folder y luego su objetivo será conquistar al mundo... ¿O no Gabo?"   
  
El Gabumon lo miro confundido "¿Como supiste eso?"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "Solo sume 2+2, quieres que derrotemos a Demon para que tu pueblo sea liberado"   
  
Gabo miro al piso "Los Gabumon fuimos cazados como si de ratas se tratasen... yo soy el único sobreviviente al primer ataque del ejercito de Demon"   
  
Daisuke cerro los ojos "No sabia eso"   
  
"No te preocupes, cuando me haga fuerte yo mismo ayudare a acabar con el, ¡Vamos! Debemos subir la montaña, Aquilamon esta arriba esperando"   
  
Daisuke levanto sus cosas y miro a los digimon "Pues vamos entonces"   
  
----------------  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar   
  
"¡¡¡Greymon usa la mega flama con máximo poder!!!" Grito el Tamer a Greymon, este sonrió y expulso su máxima bola de fuego hacia su oponente, Dark Tyrannomon.   
  
"No me ganaras tan fácil inútil, te haré pedazos, ¡FIRE BREATH BLAST!"  
  
Greymon se cubrió con sus manos al recibir el ataque   
  
"Demonios... este digimon es fuerte... muy fuerte, ¡¡Necesitaremos potenciar nuestro nivel de pelea Carmesí!!"   
  
El Greymon estaba muy herido, miro a Ángel y sonrió "Obtendremos mas poder entonces"   
  
Ángel miro su digivice y luego cerro los ojos "necesitamos mas poder, tengo que concentrarme, tengo que concentrarme..."   
  
Greymon suspiro de cansancio   
  
"¿Acaso ya estas derrotado? ¡Que lastima! Pues entonces serás derrotado ahora mismo   
  
Greymon cerro los ojos   
  
"¡¡¡GANAREMOS!!!"   
  
Dark Tyrannomon paro su ataque y miro a Ángel, Greymon hizo lo mismo y luego sintió como una gran energía entraba a su cuerpo, cuando la energía ya estaba completa sonrió maniáticamente   
  
"¡¡¡GREYMON CHO SHINKA!!!" Greymon comenzó a cambiar mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en el de un cyborg "¡¡¡¡METAL GREYMON!!!!"   
  
Dark Tyrannomon trago saliva "¿Como fue que...?"   
  
Ángel miro a su digimon y luego el digivice, este estaba vibrando y parpadeando como si estuviese por explotar "¡¡¡CARMESI ACABA CON EL RAPIDO NO RESISTIREMOS MUCHO TIEMPO!!!"   
  
Metal Greymon cabeceo pero no dejo de sonreír "¡¡¡GIGA DESTRUCTOR!!!" Al decir eso su pecho se abrió y un par de mísiles salieron de este y se dirigieron directamente hacia Dark Tyrannomon quien hizo lo único que pudo en ese momento, cerrar los ojos.  
  
Al destruir a Dark Tyrannomon Carmesí devoluciono en Koromon, esto no le gustaba mucho a Ángel   
  
"¿Que paso?"   
  
Koromon miro su cuerpo "Supongo que la energía fue demasiado alta... no te preocupes, evolucionare mas fácil y luego podré soportar evolucionar a Metal Greymon dos veces en un mismo día o mantenerme por mas tiempo en mi forma de Metal Greymon  
  
Ángel cabeceo "Vamos, tenemos que llegar a ese castillo, tal vez ahí estén las respuestas a nuestras preguntas"   
  
Carmesí cabeceo y salto a los brazos de Ángel quien no hizo ningún movimiento para evitarlo   
  
"Ojala que no nos encontremos con ningún digimon mientras te recuperas" Al decir eso el miro una cueva que estaba en las cercanías "Tal vez podamos descansar ahí ¿no?"  
  
----------------  
  
Fin del Tercer episodio   
  
Notas del autor: Como verán agregue un factor para entretener, los comerciales ficticios, este es un modo de entretenimiento que me pareció interesante y lo coloque para que haga el papel de cómico, si no les agradan por favor den sus opiniones que serán escuchados. No todos los Tamers aparecerán en cada episodio, aunque Daisuke aparecerá en la mayoría de todas formas, no planeo hacer mas de 4 o 5 tamers aunque tal vez coloque uno o dos mas pero con fines curiosos e interesantes. Daisuke por ahora es el mas débil de los Tamers, pero eso no quiere decir que no se convertirá en un poderoso Tamer, el sabe mucho de los digimon pero comenzó a entrenarlos hace muy poco. Si quieren el cuarto episodio pronto por favor pídanlo. Ahhh y me olvidaba, ni se les ocurra decir que los comerciales los coloque para ocupar espacio, si los quitan este capitulo es casi un 50% mas grande que el segundo (en realidad es un 40%) el cual era el doble que el primero.  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, ¡Mata ne!  
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
Pueden encontrar otros de mis fanfics en:   
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56994  
  
yuki_agumon@hotmail.com 


	4. ¡El digimon inedito, Octimon!

Digimon LA Tamers  
  
Notas de autor: Bueno recibí algunas quejas diciendo que por que los "elegidos" no se conocen y no están juntos. Esto es fácil de responder, son de distintos países, y cada uno esta en un punto diferente del mundo digital, pero no se preocupen ya que en este episodio se inicia la "fiesta" (para los no-jugadores de rol esto es el grupo de personas que se aventuran, no necesariamente son buenos. Ósea, los que están en un "equipo"). Alguien también me pregunto si esto se tornaría en el manga de Digimon, pues no, no se transformara en el manga.  
  
Capitulo 4 - ¡El digimon inédito, Octimon!  
  
El Aguila con cuernos miro hacia abajo, un humano y su digimon lo miraban impresionados   
  
El águila parpadeo "Pensé que se necesitaba almenos un digimon adulto para llegar a la cima de la montaña infinity" penso  
  
"¡Oye!" grito la chica, Aquilamon levanto una ceja, seguro la adolescente querría una pelea, típico en los Tamers  
  
"¿Sí?" pregunto Aquilamon, rió un poco imaginándose a un pequeño pulpo tratando de derrotar su velocidad y poder superior   
  
"¿Estamos en Isla File?"   
  
Aquilamon parpadeo, no esperaba ese tipo de preguntas  
  
"Así es pequeña, esto es isla File, esta es la montaña Infinity"   
  
La chica sonrió y dio un salto de alegría, luego se detuvo a pensar un momento y volvió a mirar a Aquilamon "¿No habrá un Devimon por aquí?" pregunto con algo de miedo   
  
Aquilamon rió un poco mas "No, almenos no que yo sepa"   
  
La chica suspiro y sonrió "Gracias, eres muy amable, solo me he encontrado con digimons malos desde que llegue al mundo digital... y Octimon no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a un digimon adulto poderoso"   
  
Aquilamon parpadeo "¿Octimon? Jamás había oído hablar de ese digimon"   
  
La chica sonrió "Eso es por que yo lo cree"   
  
Aquilamon abrió los ojos incrédulamente "¿Lo creaste?"   
  
La chica cabeceo "Así es, mi imaginación le dio vida" al decir eso el pulpo diminuto salto mientras cabeceaba "¡Soy Octimon, futura reina de los mares!"   
  
Aquilamon volvió a reír "Tal vez algún día"   
  
La chica sonrió "De cualquier forma, yo soy Umi Ryuyama"   
  
De repente un ruido se escucho, Aquilamon miro hacia un arbusto, del cual salió Gabo, pero la bolsa de comida no estaba   
  
"¿Te atacaron?" pregunto preocupado el águila gigante   
  
El Gabumon cabeceo mientras sonreía, Aquilamon lo miro confundido pero en ese momento el arbusto volvió a hacer ruido y de el salió un adolescente, entre 14 y 15 años, seguido por un Agumon blanco   
  
"¡Vaya! No pensé que Aquilamon fuera tan grande, pero apuesto a que no es tan fuerte"   
  
Aquilamon gruño un poco pero luego noto que el muchacho llevaba en su espalda la bolsa de comida que supuestamente abastecería a sus amigos   
  
Umi miro a Daisuke y parpadeo "¿Un Tamer?"   
  
Daisuke dejo de mirar a Aquilamon cuando noto a Umi "Ahh, como pensé, ¡¡no soy el único!!"   
  
Umi cabeceo frenéticamente y miro a Yuki Agumon "¿Desde cuando los Agumon son blancos?"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "Es un Yuki Agumon, no los confundas, su elemento es el hielo"   
  
Daisuke hizo una mueca y luego vio al digimon que estaba al lado de Umi "mmm, no recuerdo haber visto a ese digimon, nisiquiera en las cartas de batalla"   
  
"Eso es por que yo fui creado por Umi" dijo Octimon mientras hacia una mueca   
  
Daisuke miro al Octimon y parpadeo, una y otra vez, hasta que una piedra golpeo su nuca, se dio vuelta para ver a Gabo, quien ya estaba sobre Aquilamon con la comida, Daisuke noto que Gamma también estaba ahí   
  
"Veámonos, si quieres ser un héroe tienes que venir ahora"   
  
Daisuke cabeceo y camino hacia Aquilamon   
  
"¡Oigan esperen!"   
  
Todos miraron a Umi confundidos   
  
"¿No me van a llevar?"   
  
Daisuke suspiro "No creo que una marimacho sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Demon, además tu digimon no parece muy fuerte" Al decir esto Dai se subió encima del lomo de Aquilamon   
  
Umi tenia la cara roja, roja de furia "¡¡¡MARIMACHO!!! ¡Octimon!" al decir esto Octimon cabeceo   
  
"Oye" dijo tranquilamente el digimon pulpo   
  
Daisuke se dio vuelta confundido "¡¡Tinta venenosa!!" y su cara se vio cubierta por una tinta roja que le impedía ver   
  
Umi sonrió "¿Conque debiducha hu?"   
  
Daisuke cabeceo "Supongo que no sos tan débil... ¿Octimon en que nivel de evolución esta?"   
  
Umi pareció no oír lo que dijo Dai y estaba ocupada festejando dando saltos de victoria   
  
Daisuke estaba confundido, y lo peor era que no podía ver nada "¿En qué nivel de evolución esta Octimon?"   
  
Umi paro de festejar y miro al muchacho "En el nivel de crecimiento"   
  
Daisuke suspiro "¿Crecimiento? ¿Te refieres al bebe, micro o infantil?"   
  
Umi miro confundida a Dai "mmm ¿infantil?"   
  
Daisuke cabeceo "Bien, sabes de Digimon"   
  
Umi sonrió   
  
Dai saco un paño de su mochila, molió una hoja y se fregó la cara, luego saco una botella de agua y se mojo la cara, esta quedo perfectamente limpia   
  
Daisuke suspiro y miro a Gabo "¿Esta bien si viene?"   
  
El Gabumon se puso a pensar un buen rato "La llevare" dijo Aquilamon antes de que Gabo se decidiera   
  
Gabumon miro confundido al águila gigantesco "¿Estas seguro?"   
  
"Me cae bien" sonrió Aquilamon   
  
-------------------  
  
Mas tarde, en el continente Folder   
  
Daisuke miro el castillo "Así que este es el Castillo Celestial..."   
  
Gabo cabeceo   
  
Gamma miro confundido a Daisuke "¿Cómo supiste que ese era el nombre del castillo?"   
  
Gabo parpadeo y miro a Dai esperando una respuesta "Gabo nos lo dijo luego de que derrotaras a ese Deltamon, ¿lo recuerdas?" dijo aburrido Daisuke mientras miraba el trasero de Umi   
  
Umi parpadeo sintiendo que la miraban, miro hacia atrás y noto a Daisuke con una cara de idiota, este no noto que lo habían descubierto hasta tarde, y recibió un buen golpe en la cara   
  
Gamma miro a su tamer, quien ahora estaba en el piso "¿Por que te golpeo?"   
  
"Por cerrada" respondió Daisuke mientras se levantaba   
  
Gabo suspiro "Tal vez no fue muy buena idea haberlo traído..." penso para sus adentros  
  
Gamma estaba confundido "Pensé que dijiste que era fea" le dijo al oído   
  
Daisuke negó con la cabeza "Solo dije que es una marimacho, nunca dije que fuera fea"  
  
De repente las puertas del castillo se abrieron, Gabo sonrió dejando de lado sus pensamientos y miro a los Tamers   
  
"Es hora de que conozcan al monarca del continente fólder"   
  
Daisuke cabeceo, aunque el ya sabia que esperar, después de todo el ya tenia varios volúmenes del manga   
  
Umi sonrió y fue la primera en entrar al castillo, incluso antes que Gabo. El ultimo en pasar fue Gamma quien estaba ocupado olfateando algo   
  
"¿Que sucede Gamma?"   
  
"¿Gamma?" pregunto Umi   
  
Daisuke cabeceo "Ese es el nombre de Yuki Agumon"   
  
Umi miro a Octimon, ¿Realmente era necesario darle un nombre? No realmente, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ella era la única Octimon en todo el mundo digital.   
  
Gamma miro a Dai "Hay Agumons cerca"  
  
"¿Agumons?" Pregunto Umi   
  
Daisuke cabeceo y miro a Gabo "Están siendo entrenados para hacer un ejercito y enfrentar a Demon, ¿no es así?"   
  
Gabo miro directamente a Dai, el muchacho era cada vez mas sospechoso "¿Como lo supiste?"   
  
"El manga mi buen Gabo, el manga"   
  
Gabo cabeceo, había oído hablar sobre ciertas manifestaciones de Digimons en el mundo real, ¿Pero quien podría saber hechos que aun no han sucedido?   
  
"¡¡¡Tienen que esforzarse mas!!!" Grito una voz, todos miraron la provincia de esta y se sorprendieron, todos menos Gabo, claro   
  
"¿Panjamon?" se pregunto Dai  
  
"¿Que no es Leomon?" le pregunto Umi a Daisuke, confundida por el nombre que este le había dado   
  
"No... el es... ¡¡Kimbamon!!" dijo Daisuke mientras reía   
  
Panjamon miro confundido al humano "¿Kimbamon? ¡Soy un Panjamon niño! y mi nombre es Leo"   
  
//Panjamon, es el león blanco de las nieves. Esta en el nivel perfecto. Naturalmente es la evolución de Leomon pero puede evolucionar de otros digimon como Garurumon. Su aspecto es igual al de Leomon, solo que blanco y algo mas grande. Su ataque mas poderoso es el Golpe helado del rey bestia//  
  
Daisuke cabeceo "Ya lo sabia... aunque creí que serias un Leomon"   
  
Panjamon sonrió "Eso es lo que fui hasta hace un tiempo" luego de decir eso miro a los Agumons y golpeo el piso con su pie "¿¿¿Quieren evolucionar en los mas fuertes o quieren ser unos débiles Nunemons???" les pregunto gritando  
  
Umi se acerco a Dai "Tiene un mal temperamento" le dijo al oído, Daisuke cabeceo y la miro   
  
"Igual que vos" al decir esto Daisuke fue mandado a suelo gracias a un buen golpe en la cara de la mano de Umi   
  
"Idiota"   
  
"mmmarimacho"  
  
El Panjamon miro a los Agumons por ultima vez, todos estaban muy cansados "Pueden descansar, y les recomiendo que coman, las provisiones para ustedes ya han llegado" al decir esto todos los Agumons sonrieron y corrieron hacia una puerta, supuestamente hacia el comedor   
  
Leo suspiro y miro a los Tamers "¿Y ustedes quienes son exactamente?"   
  
"Daisuke Yukidan, soy de Argentina, soy descendiente de japoneses, mi digimon es Yuki Agumon, puede evolucionar en V-Dramon"   
  
Umi parpadeo "Así que su nombre es Daisuke" penso  
  
Leo miro a Umi y tosió, lo que provoco que ella se diera cuenta de que esperaba una presentación   
  
"Umi Ryuyama, de México, también soy descendiente de japoneses, mi digimon es Octimon, lo cree con mi imaginación" al decir esto ella levanto a Octimon y esta le sonrió a Panjamon  
  
Leo parpadeo, no aparecían nuevos digimon muy seguido, en especial uno creado por un humano   
  
"¿Para que vinieron?"   
  
Gabo dio un paso adelante y sonrió "Daisuke me ayudo en isla File, uno de los digimon del ejercito de Demon apareció y me ataco, el lo enfrento, su digimon evoluciono en V-Dramon y lo derroto, vi potencial en el, perdone si a usted no le parece igual Lord Leo"   
  
Panjamon cabeceo y luego miro a los Tamers "¿Vinieron a ayudarnos a enfrentar a Demon?"   
  
Dai cabeceo, al darse cuenta de que Umi no hacia nada le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, ella lo miro confundida y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, rápidamente cabeceo   
  
"Muy bien... pueden ver a Holy Angemon"   
  
"¿Holy Angemon?" Pregunto Umi   
  
"Así es" dijo una nueva voz, todos miraron hacia la puerta de donde venia la voz, Holy Angemon salía de esta, seguido de cerca por un Unimon y otro digimon parecido, pero que tenia un color diferente a este.   
  
"Holy Angemon, Unimon y Shima Unimon"   
  
Umi miro confundida a Dai "¿Como sabes tanto de digimon?"   
  
"A pesar de ser algo nuevo en el D-3 soy un experto en las cartas de combate, soy de los mejores por supuesto" explico Dai con una mueca   
  
Umi cabeceo "nota mental, no alimentar su ego" penso  
  
Daisuke sonrió y miro a Holy Angemon "¿Fuiste vos quien nos trajo a este mundo?"   
  
Holy Angemon miro a ambos adolescentes pensativamente "Yo trate de traer a un Tamer, pero hubo un choque entre dimensiones inexplicable para nosotros, muchos Tamers de una dimensión diferente aparecieron por todo el mundo digital"   
  
"Ósea que nos trajiste pero no queriéndonos traer..." dijo Daisuke decepcionado   
  
Holy Angemon cabeceo "Lamentablemente debido al choque entre dimensiones no podemos regresarlos a su dimensión... No hasta que el equilibro del mal y el bien regrese a su estado natural"   
  
Umi entendió eso "Ósea que debemos destruir a este digimon... Demon"   
  
Holy Angemon cabeceo "Destruir a Demon equilibrara la balanza para la luz, pero no estoy seguro de que destruyéndolo sea suficiente como para que el equilibro sea el correcto"   
  
Daisuke cabeceo "Ósea que deberemos destruir a mas de un digimon maligno..."   
  
Holy Angemon cabeceo "Eso si quieren ayudarnos, fueron traídos sin su consentimiento y están en su derecho de no aceptar ayudarnos"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "no hay problema, Gamma y yo te ayudaremos con gusto"   
  
Umi cabeceo afirmativamente "Lo mismo va para Amber y yo"   
  
Dai la miro confundido "¿Amber?" Umi cabeceo mientras sonreía   
  
"Ese será su nombre, Claro si le gusta" Dijo Umi mientras miraba a Octimon   
  
"¡¡¡Me gusta!!!" grito Octimon saltando sobre Umi   
  
Holy Angemon miro al digimon pulpo curioso "Se mucho sobre digimons, y jamás había visto a uno como este"   
  
Umi sonrió maniáticamente "¡Yo lo cree con mi imaginación!"  
  
Daisuke suspiro y luego la miro confundido "Has dicho eso desde que te conocimos, ¿Pero como exactamente lo creaste?"   
  
Umi se sonrojo y miro a Amber "Fue en un fanfic"   
  
Gabo parpadeo "¿Fanfic?"   
  
Daisuke sonrió y miro al Gabumon "Son historias creadas por fans"   
  
Gabo cabeceo comprendiendo   
  
"Aja... cuando estaba por mandar el fanfic la computadora comenzó a brillar y de repente me vi en el mundo digital junto a Octimon, quien se presento como mi digimon compañero"   
  
"Lo entiendo" Dijo Holy Angemon mientras cabeceaba   
  
"¿Tienes digivice?" pregunto Daisuke, Umi lo miro confundida   
  
Daisuke suspiro y saco su D-3 mostrándoselo a todos "Este es mi D-3"   
  
"Ya se lo que es un digivice idiota, por supuesto que tengo uno" al decir eso Umi saco un digivice de extraño aspecto, tenia tres botones y una forma rectangular   
  
"¿Un Pendulum?" pregunto Daisuke, aunque el ya se había dado cuenta de que lo era   
  
Umi cabeceo "Eso creo... no estoy completamente segura"   
  
Daisuke sonrió mientras examinaba el aparato "Si, es un pendulum"  
  
Holy Angemon tosió un poco provocando que todos lo miraran "Si quieren pueden pasar la noche aquí y comenzar su viaje mañana"   
  
Daisuke hizo una mueca "No hay problema, comenzaremos hoy, pero..."   
  
Holy Angemon miro a Daisuke directamente "¿pero...?"  
  
"Quiero que Gabo nos acompañe y que sea junto a Gamma uno de mis digimon compañeros"  
  
Gabo parpadeo "peppero"   
  
Daisuke hizo una sonrisa y cerro los ojos "Gabo merece tener una oportunidad de vengarse de lo que Demon le hizo a su pueblo, es por eso que pido esto"   
  
Holy Angemon miro al Gabumon y sonrió "¿Quieres hacerlo?"   
  
Gabo sonrió "Seria un honor"   
  
Holy Angemon levanto una mano y esta comenzó a brillar "Entonces esta hecho, desde ahora Gabo serás junto a Gamma uno de los digimon compañeros del Tamer Daisuke" En ese momento el D-3 de Dai comenzó a brillar, Daisuke lo miro y parpadeo   
  
*  
Digimons = 2   
Gamma = *Yuki Agumon*, V-Dramon  
Gabo = *Gabumon*  
*  
  
Gamma sonrió "Bienvenido al club hermano"   
  
Gabo parpadeo "¿hermano?" se pregunto en voz alta   
  
Daisuke rió maniáticamente y luego apunto hacia la salida del castillo "¡¡¡Vamos a destruir a Demon!!!"  
  
Shima Unimon miro al Tamer "¿Sabes donde esta su castillo?"   
  
Daisuke parpadeo y sonrió "¡No! Pero también se que Gabo sabe"   
  
Unimon cabeceo "Entonces comiencen, tendrán que volverse fuertes para enfrentarse a el"   
  
Daisuke cabeceo "Bueno, vamos, Gabo, Gamma y si quieres venir marimacho tendrás que apurarte"   
  
Umi parpadeo, levanto a Octimon y siguió a Daisuke y sus digimons "¡¡¡Espérame idiota!!! ¡No es justo que tengas dos digimons!"  
  
Fin del cuarto episodio   
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, los otros Tamers aparecerán en el próximo episodio así que no se preocupen. Una cosa, a Umi le di un nombre japonés por petición de una gran amiga, pero no aceptare mas Tamers con nombres japoneses. Tampoco será aceptado otro Tamer mexicano, y si es aceptado será cambiada su nacionalidad debido a que ya hay dos tamers mexicanos. Como podrán haber visto los que conocen el manga hay varias divergencias, y las divergencias continuaran. Si a alguien le pareció de cierta manera parecida Umi con cierta marmacho... pues están en cierta manera en lo cierto. Octimon no habla demasiado por que su nivel de inteligencia no es tan alto (pero sigue siendo lo suficientemente inteligente como para hablar). Este fanfic no tendrá mas que 15 episodios, los capítulos no aparecerán muy seguido debido a que uso un sistema de rotación para escribir mis fics, aunque tal vez aparezcan rápido. Este capitulo tardo bastante en salir por problemas con mi pagina, estoy en fases de cambiar de servidor así que por favor perdónenme.  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, ¡Ja ne!  
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
Pueden encontrar otros de mis fanfics en:   
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56994  
  
yuki_agumon@hotmail.com 


	5. ¡Evolución doble!

  
Digimon LA Tamers  
  
Capitulo 5 - ¡Evolución doble!   
  
Los ojos de Gabo comenzaron a brillar de emoción mientras esquivaba el ataque de Yuki Agumon "¡¡No perderé esta vez Gamma!!" grito mientras le daba una embestida con su cuerno al chibi-T-rex blanco, este salió volando unos metros   
  
"¡Has mejorado! Pero si evoluciono en V-Dramon te podría hacer añicos!"   
  
Gabo sonrió "No soy tan débil como crees... ¡Pequeño fuego!" grito expulsando un fuego azul desde su boca, Yuki Agumon se cubrió con sus brazos   
  
"No me ganaras con algo tan débil ¡Pequeña helada!" grito al lanzar una ráfaga de hielo la cual Gabo esquivo saltando hacia la izquierda   
  
"Ahora ganare... ¡¡¡Golpe de cuerno!!!" grito con todas sus fuerzas el Gabumon mientras corría hacia el Yuki Agumon pretendiendo hacer una embestida con su cuerno pero fue detenido por una voz   
  
"¡Ya es suficiente ustedes dos!" ambos digimon miraron al adolescente   
  
"¡Pero...!"   
  
"No hay peros, el entrenamiento se acaba por hoy" dijo Daisuke mientras se daba vuelta "Gabo, has mejorado mucho, dentro de poco evolucionaras... por cierto, ¿Qué les parece si descansamos en esa cueva?" dijo indicando a una cueva que estaba frente a el   
  
Umi suspiro aburrida, miro a Octimon y levanto la vista "Había dicho eso antes de que Gabo y Gamma comenzaran a entrenar... por cierto, ¿Solo trajiste a Gabo para tener a un compañero de entrenamiento para Gamma?"   
  
Dai sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos "Por supuesto que no... Mis motivos son los que dije anteriormente, para que el honor de Gabo regrese intacto el debe ayudar con sus propias manos a destruir a la amenaza que es Demon."   
  
Umi sonrió mientras se levanto y Octimon saltaba desde sus brazos al suelo "Entonces vamos a la cueva... se esta poniendo frió y no quiero encontrarme con otro digimon malo"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "Lo que sucede es que te sientes mal por que tu digimon es demasiado débil como para enfrentar a un digimon maligno"   
  
Umi suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la cueva "Lo que sea"   
  
Daisuke sonrió mientras miraba de nuevo el trasero de Umi "¡¡¡Y deja de mirarme con ojos lujuriosos!!!" grito esta mientras entraba a la cueva, Daisuke sonrió y la siguió  
  
"¡¡¡AHHHHHHH UN PERVERTIDO!!!" vino el grito de Umi desde la cueva   
  
Gabo miro a Daisuke aburrido "¿Que no lo había dicho antes?"   
  
Gamma asintió con la cabeza "Daisuke es un verdadero pervertido"   
  
Daisuke miro a ambos con una mirada que prometía un entrenamiento mucho mas duro "No creo que se refería a mi Gama, Gabo"   
  
Gabo asintió mientras levantaba una ceja "¿No deberíamos ayudarla entonces?"   
  
"Mmm ¡Mierda!" Grito Daisuke mientras corrió hacia la cueva con una misión en su mente, salvar a su nueva amiga.   
  
Daisuke entro en la cueva y vio confundido a Umi abrazando a un muchacho   
  
"¿Umi?"   
  
El muchacho que estaba siendo abrazado tenia el rostro rojo, aunque parecía ser por asfixia "¡Aghhhghghh suéltame!"   
  
"Mmmm ¿Umi?" volvió a preguntar Daisuke, Umi reacciono y soltó al muchacho   
  
"¡Ho! Perdón..."   
  
El muchacho suspiro y miro a Daisuke "Mi nombre es Ángel Marquinez, conozco a Umi desde hace algún tiempo"   
  
Daisuke asintió con la cabeza "Así que eres Mexicano... ¿Y tu digimon?"   
  
Ángel sonrió mientras levantaba algo que Dai pensaba era una roca "Este es Carmesí" dijo al mostrarle un Koromon al tamer argentino   
  
"¿Koromon? ¿Acaso se volvió débil por exceso de poder o ya era débil de por si?"   
  
"Exceso de poder... ¿Y tu eres?"   
  
Este fue el turno de Umi para hablar interrumpiendo a Daisuke "El es Daisuke Yukidan, estamos viajando para derrotar a Demon"   
  
Ángel miro a Umi "¿Demon? ¿Acaso están locos? Ese es un digimon del nivel mega, un mega poderoso además"   
  
Daisuke sonrió y se dio vuelta, Gamma y Gabo entraron caminando "Con nuestro poder aumentando cada día podremos derrotar a Demon en unas cuantas semanas, ¿No es verdad Gamma, Gabo?"   
  
Ambos digimon asintieron con sus cabezas  
  
Ángel miro a los tres digimons en el nivel de crecimiento "Yuki Agumon, Gabumon y..."   
  
"Octimon" termino de decir Amber   
  
"Un momento, ¿Acaso hay otro tamer por aquí?" pregunto confundido Ángel   
  
"No... lo que sucede es que Yuki Agumon y Gabumon son mis digimon compañeros"   
  
"¿Dos digimon?"   
  
Daisuke asintió con la cabeza "Gamma y Gabo"   
  
Ángel parpadeo "¿Gabo? ¿Cómo Gabo, el Gabumon del manga?"   
  
Gabo sonrió "¡Ese soy yo!"   
  
Carmesí suspiro "¿Y como planean derrotar a Demon?"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "Debemos conseguir los cinco medallones V-Tamer"   
  
Ángel parpadeo "¿Estamos en el manga" le pregunto a Daisuke   
  
"No lo creo, es similar pero mas parece sur una especie de amalgama entre varias dimensiones, tal vez se deba al choque entre dimensiones que nos trajo a este mundo"   
  
Umi sonrió "¿Nos ayudaras no es verdad Ángel?"   
  
Ángel miro a Umi y se sonrojo levemente "Claro... aunque en realidad no pensé que fuera a enfrentarme a un digimon como Demon"   
  
"¿Y quien les dijo que podrán enfrentarse al gran Demon?" Dijo una nueva voz, los tres tamers miraron a la entrada, un Death Meramon mirándolos fijamente con sus ojos rojos   
  
//Death Meramon. Es una de las posibles evoluciones de Meramon. Sus súper ardientes flamas azules tienen un poder destructivo superior. Sus técnicas especiales son "Heavy Metal Fire" y "Cadena ardiente". Esta en el nivel perfeccionado//  
  
Daisuke miro directamente a Death Meramon y sonrió "Ningún digimon de segunda nos va a decir algo así, ¡Gamma!" al decir esto Gamma sonrió, miro hacia arriba mientras una luz salía de su cuerpo   
  
"Yuki Agumon Shinka..." al decir eso Gamma comenzó a aumentar su tamaño "¡¡¡V-Dramon!!!"   
  
Death Meramon miro tranquilo al dragón "¿No pensaras que podrás ganarme como lo hiciste con el súbdito de Triceramon verdad?"   
  
Gamma miro confundido a Death Meramon "¿súbdito?"   
  
Death Meramon asintió con la cabeza "Deltamon, el era parte de nuestro ejercito, por supuesto mis poderes van mucho mas allá de los de el, soy el terrible señor de la muerte y mano derecha de Demon, ¡¡¡Meramerama!!!"   
  
Ángel parpadeo "¿Meramerama? pensé que era Meramon"   
  
Daisuke solo sonrió "Mera viene de Meramera, el ma debe venir de demonio, es obvio que un digimon de alto rango tenga un nombre de este tipo..."   
  
Meramerama sonrió "Eres muy perspicaz muchacho, pero tu digimon es demasiado débil como para derrotarme"   
  
Gamma sonrió maniáticamente "¡¡Eso lo veremos!! ¡¡¡V-Breath Arrow!!!" grito mientras expulsaba una ráfaga de energía en forma de V hacia Meramerama, este simplemente golpeo el ataque destruyéndolo   
  
"No... no puede ser..."   
  
"¡¡¡Hahahaha!!! ¡¡¡Eres solo un debilucho muchacho!!! ¡¡¡Nunca podrán conseguir los medallones, para obtenerlos deberán enfrentar a digimons del nivel perfeccionado y nunca podrán ganar!!!" al decir eso Meramerama desapareció de la cueva y Gamma devoluciono otra vez en Yuki Agumon, sus ojos no indicaban mucha vida que digamos   
  
"Perdí... soy... soy... soy un debilucho"   
  
Gabo miro a su amigo y golpeo amistosamente su espalda "No te preocupes hermano... ganaremos al final, eso es lo que importa"   
  
Ángel miro confundido al par y luego miro a Daisuke "¿Le dijo hermano?"   
  
Daisuke se encogió los hombros "Pues si... eso es lo que piensa uno del otro"   
  
Umi sonrió un momento pero luego miro al suelo "Necesitaremos mas poder para derrotarlos"   
  
Ángel miro a Umi "No te preocupes, Carmesí puede alcanzar el nivel perfeccionado"   
  
Daisuke miro al Koromon y levanto una ceja "Pero si esta en el nivel infantil..."   
  
"Eso es por que cuando evoluciono por primera vez al nivel perfecto consumió demasiado poder y devoluciono en Koromon"   
  
Daisuke levanto la vista para ver a Ángel "Lo entiendo... de cualquier manera ganaremos mmm"   
  
Daisuke saco su D-3 y miro los niveles de poder, sonrió un momento mientras veía la información   
  
*   
Gamma  
HP = 7000  
MP = 5400   
Off = 600  
Def = 570   
Vel = 393   
Int = 500  
  
Gabo   
HP = 3000  
MP = 2500   
Off = 130  
Def = 150   
Vel = 200   
Int = 600  
*  
  
"Mmmm, Gabo tiene un nivel de inteligencia alto... mas alto que Gamma, curioso ¿no?"   
  
Gabo se dio vuelta para ver al tamer   
  
"Siempre me base mas en la inteligencia que en el poder"   
  
"Pero tu nivel de pelea a aumentado mucho"   
  
"Ya habíamos dicho eso"   
  
Umi suspiro parando la conversación "¿Donde esta el medallón mas próximo?"   
  
Gabo miro hacia arriba pensando "Hacia el Sur, el medallón de la tierra"   
  
Ángel miro a Gabo un segundo "Triceramon nos debe esperar ahí, dudo que este contento de que hayamos destruido a sus súbditos"   
  
"¿Hayamos?" pregunto confundido Daisuke   
  
"Carmesí y yo destruimos su Dark Tyrannomon"   
  
"Ahhh... mejor, menos trabajo para nosotros, vamos a descansar, mañana será un largo día, necesitaremos los cinco medallones para enfrentarnos a Demon" dijo Daisuke mientras miraba las piernas de Umi quien curiosamente se había dormido  
  
Ángel se encogió los hombros "Como digas, pero deja de mirarla de esa manera"   
  
Daisuke miro con una sonrisa a Ángel "¿Quien me va a detener?"   
  
Ángel le dio una mirada fría a Daisuke en compensación "Ella es una buena amiga mía, si le haces algo te juro que te matare, buenas noches"   
  
Daisuke se dio vuelta y sonrió "Buenas noches" dijo mientras se recostaba usando a Gabo y Gamma como almohadas  
  
----------------  
  
Los tres tamers miraron el valle de piedras   
  
Daisuke sonrió "Esto se parece al valle de la Luna"   
  
"¿Valle de la luna?" pregunto Ángel confundido   
  
"Ahhh es un lugar en Argentina, se parece ligeramente a este lugar, mmm, me pregunto donde estará nuestro oponente"   
  
Gabo olfateo un momento y luego levanto la vista mientras indicaba hacia abajo "Allí esta el medallón" luego miro hacia atrás para volver a Cargar a Gamma quien estaba aun shockeado por haber perdido un combate   
  
"Es increíble que aun no se haya recuperado"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "Ya se recupero"   
  
Gabo suspiro mientras miraba a Gamma, este estaba llorando "Si claro"   
  
"Oye Gabo no te preocupes, mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento"   
  
Ángel suspiro mientras miraba a Carmesí, este de repente comenzó a expulsar luz desde su interior y este evoluciono en Agumon otra vez "Por fin amigo, pensé que nunca volverías a ser Agumon"   
  
El Agumon sonrió "Pues ya recupere mis fuerzas... aunque no del todo"   
  
Octimon salto de los brazos de Umi y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados "¿Que sucede Amber?" pregunto Umi confundida  
  
"El enemigo esta cerca"   
  
Gabo miro a Octimon y luego sonrió al saltar esquivando una bola de fuego que iba dirigida hacia el y Gamma, miro al causante del ataque y sonrió   
  
"Yashamon, interesante, un digimon del nivel adulto o armadura"   
  
//Yashamon. Es un digimon demonio, esta en el nivel adulto o armadura. Puede evolucionar de V-mon si se trata del nivel armadura o de otros digimon como Guillmon si se trata del nivel adulto.//  
  
Yashamon sonrió mientras saludaba "Los haré pedazos, tamers"   
  
Carmesí sonrió "¡Ni creas que un debilucho nos derrotara!"   
  
Gabo sonrió mientras daba un paso al frente "Estas aquí en lugar de Deltamon, ¿no es así?"   
  
Yashamon asintió con la cabeza "Al morir Deltamon y Dark Tyrannomon lord Triceramon Eligio a dos nuevos guerreros, yo estoy en reemplazo de Deltamon, ahora morirán" grito mientras saltaba hacia Gabo ejecutando un ataque con su espada, Gabo simplemente evadió el ataque saltando hacia la derecha   
  
"No me ganaras tan fácilmente"   
  
Carmesí dio un paso al frente pero fue detenido por Gamma "Esta es su pelea, déjalo, si necesita a alguien yo lo ayudare"   
  
Carmesí suspiro pero asintió con la cabeza   
  
Gabo sonrió mientras abría su boca expulsando un fuego de color azul "¡¡Fuego pequeño!!"   
  
Yashamon golpeo el ataque con su espada partiéndolo en dos ráfagas que explotaron cada una de un lado diferente   
  
"No me ganaras, ningún digimon del nivel infantil le ganara al poderoso Yashamon"   
  
Gabo sonrió maniáticamente mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color azul oscuro   
  
Yashamon miro confundido a Gabo "¿Que demonios?"   
  
Daisuke parpadeo y miro su D-3, este brillaba y vibraba como loco "Esta... ¡Esta a por evolucionar!"   
  
Gamma solo sonrió "Al fin, ya me estaba cansando de entrenar con mi forma de Yuki Agumon"   
  
"¡¡¡GABUMON SHINKA!!!" Gabumon comenzó a crecer en tamaño hasta convertirse en un lobo gigante "¡¡¡GURURUMON!!!" grito el digimon lobo mientras daba un aullido   
  
Umi parpadeo "¿Gururumon? pensé que se llamaba Garurumon"   
  
Ángel miro confundido al nuevo digimon "Gururumon también es una evolución de Gabumon, aunque nunca pude saber cual era exactamente la diferencia entre Garurumon y Gururumon"   
  
Daisuke se encogió los hombros "Las únicas diferencias que encontré fueron los ataques, además el color de las garras y el color de los ojos"   
  
//Gururumon. Es un digimon adulto, esta bestia feroz bestia caza en la oscuridad de la noche. Es una forma alterna de Garurumon, pero con una personalidad de cazador. Puede evolucionar de Gabumon, Bakumon o Psychemon de forma natural. Sus ataques principales son "Fuego Caótico" y "Mordida asesina"//  
  
Gabo sonrió mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque "Un digimon del nivel infantil nunca te ganaría Yashamon, ¿Pero que tal uno del nivel adulto?"   
  
Yashamon dio un paso hacia atrás "Nunca ganaras, apenas y consigues el nivel adulto, te ganare me cueste lo que me cueste"   
  
Gururumon sonrió "¿A si? ¡Pues pelea! ¡¡¡Fuego caótico!!!" grito mientras abría su boca expulsando una ráfaga de energía roja que Yashamon detuvo con su espada, la cual salió volando dejando a Yashamon sin arma   
  
"Maldición..."   
  
"Sin tu espada no podrás hacer tus técnicas mas poderosas... ahora... ¡Segundo ataque!" grito mientras saltaba hacia Yashamon en una embestida, "¡Mordida asesina!" grito mientras mordía a Yashamon con todo su poder, este no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que gritar de dolor mientras moría transformándose en polvo   
  
Gururumon sonrió "¡Victoria!" grito mientras devolucionaba en Gabumon   
  
Gamma sonrió levemente "Bien hecho hermano"   
  
Gabo lo miro confundido "¿Aun no te recuperas del todo?"   
  
Gamma miro hacia otro lado "Eso... es un secreto"   
  
Ángel suspiro y comenzó a caminar "Vamos, tenemos que conseguir los medallones lo mas rápido posible si queremos derrotar a Demon"   
  
Daisuke asintió con la cabeza "¡Pues vamos entonces!"   
  
Umi parpadeo y los siguió "¡Espérenme el próximo combate es mío!"   
  
Daisuke rió levemente "Si enfrentamos a Triceramon dudo que Octimon resista mas de un par de segundos Umi"   
  
Umi lo miro furiosa "¡Eres un tonto!"   
  
Daisuke parpadeo y luego sonrió "Eso debe ser un cumplido viniendo de una marimacho como vos"   
  
"Grrrr DA-I-SU-KE"   
  
Daisuke trago saliva "Bueno bueno, si enfrentamos al segundo ayudante de Triceramon lo enfrentas vos"   
  
Umi sonrió alegremente mientras levantaba a Octimon y se ponía a bailar "¡Por fin nos toman enserio Amber!"   
  
Ángel miro a Daisuke "¿Por que hiciste eso? Si Umi pelea con un digimon adulto perderá, no quiero que se lastime"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "Umi no morirá, Amber tampoco... Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte dicen por ahí, Umi quiere volverse fuerte, peleando se hará fuerte" al decir eso siguió caminando, Gabo y Gamma siguiéndolo de cerca   
  
Ángel volvió a mirar fríamente a Daisuke "Si le pasa algo..."   
  
"Cálmate, si la cosa se pone fea la ayudaremos"   
  
Ángel se calmo un poco y miro a Umi quien seguía bailando con Octimon, una gota de sudor paso por su nuca "Mmm, Umi..."   
  
Esta no le hacia caso, seguía en su mundo interior "¡¡¡UMI!!!" de repente esta dejo de bailar y miro a Ángel "¿Sucede algo malo Ángel?"   
  
Ángel volvió a sonrojarse y luego miro hacia otro lado "Sigamos nuestro camino, debemos conseguir el medallón lo antes posible, Daisuke ya se fue"   
  
Umi miro al rededor "¡Daisuke!" grito mientras levantaba a Octimon y salió corriendo hacia donde Daisuke se fue   
  
"¿Umi?" se pregunto Ángel mientras caminaba hacia donde Umi se había ido   
  
----------------  
  
Umi miro hacia atrás, sentía que algo los seguía   
  
Daisuke dejo de caminar un segundo y miro a Umi "¿Algo malo?"   
  
"Un digimon maligno"   
  
Ángel miro hacia atrás "¿Un digimon maligno? Yo no veo na-" Ángel fue interrumpido por unas rocas que se rompieron en mil pedazos de las cuales salió un digimon en forma de dinosaurio   
  
Daisuke sonrió y luego miro confundido a Umi "Me pregunto como habrá hecho para saber que había un digimon ahí... Bien, supongo que Octimon podrá enfrentarse a Stegomon"   
  
//Stegomon. Las cuchillas en su espalda son una potente arma que puede acabar con todo. Esta en el nivel adulto o de armadura. Puede evolucionar desde Patamon con el digimetal de la amistad aunque también evoluciona de otros digimon. Sus técnicas especiales son "Shell Needle Rain" y "Guillotine Wheel"//   
  
Umi sonrió "¡Ataca Octimon!"   
  
El digimon pulpo salto en frente de Stegomon "¡Tinta venenosa!" grito expulsando una tinta directamente a los ojos de Stegomon, este cerro los ojos y luego corrió dándole una embestida al pequeño digimon pulpo   
  
"¡Te haré pedazos en el nombre de Lord Demon!"   
  
Octimon se reincorporo pero estaba mareada "No... no me derrotaras tan fácilmente"   
  
Stegomon sonrió "Eres solo una pequeña digimon sin poderes... ¿Como lograras ganar?"   
  
Octimon sonrió "No lo se"   
  
Stegomon rió y luego se preparo para dar otro ataque "Shell Needle Rain" Grito mientras expulsaba una lluvia de cuchillas que salían de su espalda, Octimon apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque   
  
Daisuke suspiro y se saco la mochila, de esta saco un disco amarillo "Un súper evolution Plug S... ¡Umi toma esto!" grito mientras le lanzaba el disco, Umi lo atrapo y lo miro   
  
"¿Que se supone que debo hacer con esto?"   
  
"¡Daselo a Octimon!"   
  
Umi parpadeo, de repente Octimon le cayo en los brazos prácticamente derrotada "U-umi... no... no puedo mas..."   
  
Umi sonrió mientras le daba el disco "Con esto mejoraras"   
  
Octimon acepto el disco y se lo comió, de repente del cielo un pilar de luz la golpeo   
  
"Siento... ¡Siento una gran energía dentro de mi!" Octimon salto de los brazos de Umi y sonrió mientras miraba al cielo   
  
"¡¡¡OCTIMON SHINKA!!!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a crecer hasta transformarse en una extraño digimon, mitad sirena, mitad pulpo, era delgada y tenia unos ojos amarillos "¡¡¡SIRENMON!!!" grito al completar la evolución   
  
Stegomon dio un paso hacia atrás "¿Que demonios?"   
  
"¡Soy Sirenmon, futura reina de los mares y ahora acabare contigo malvado siervo del mal!"   
  
Ángel suspiro "Habla como Sailor Moon"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "Aja, ojala que no se le suba a la cabeza el poder"   
  
Ángel lo miro confundido un momento y luego volvió a mirar el combate   
  
"¡No me importa quien seas! ¡¡Te acabare ahora!! ¡¡¡Guillotine Wheel!!!" grito al lanzar una gran cuchilla desde su espalda, Sirenmon esquivo el ataque fácilmente   
  
"Te acabare malvado... ¡¡¡GARRAS DE MEDUSA!!!" Grito mientras sus manos se transformaban en un par de garras y golpeaba el rostro de Stegomon mandándolo a volar, cuando cayo derrotado murió transformándose en polvo y Sirenmon regreso a ser Octimon   
  
Umi dio un salto "¡Ganamos!"   
  
Octimon le sonrió y salto a sus brazos   
  
Daisuke solo cerro los ojos mientras sonreía "Creo que el verdadero combate se acerca, ¿No lo crees Ángel?"   
  
Ángel asintió con la cabeza mientras se daba vuelta y vio un digimon perfeccionado, Triceramon  
  
//Triceramon. Es un digimon del nivel perfeccionado. Puede evolucionar desde Tyrannomon y otros digimons fuertes. Su ataque especial es el "Tri-horn atack" que es un ataque enérgico que lanza a través de sus cuernos. Es un digimon muy orgulloso//   
  
"¡Han logrado derrotar a mis súbditos Tamers! ¡Pero nunca me harán el mas mínimo daño a mi!"   
  
Umi paro de festejar y corrió detrás de Daisuke y Ángel "¡Ganaremos y obtendremos el primer medallón!"   
  
Triceramon sonrió levemente "Eso lo veremos pequeños"   
  
Gabo hizo una mueca "Pelearemos hasta el final, ¡¡Gabumon evolución!!... ¡¡¡GURURUMON!!!"   
  
Carmesí también sonrió "¡¡¡Agumon Shinka!!!... ¡¡¡GREYMON!!!"   
  
Octimon dio un suspiro "Necesito algo de comida" Miro a Umi quien le dio un hongo, esta lo comió y volvió a mirar a Triceramon "¡¡¡Octimon Shinka!!!... ¡¡¡SIRENMON!!!"   
  
Triceramon rió un poco y miro al Yuki Agumon "¿No planeas evolucionar?"   
  
Gamma miro a los ojos a Triceramon y sonrió "Por supuesto... y ganaremos... ¡¡¡YUKI AGUMON SHINKA!!!... ¡¡¡V-DRAMON!!!"   
  
Daisuke dio un paso adelante "Comencemos la lucha"   
  
Triceramon asintió con la cabeza "Si me derrotan el medallón V-Tamer será suyo, pero eso no sucederá "¡¡¡TRI-HORN ATACK!!!" Grito mientras expulsaba tres ráfagas de energía desde sus cuernos hacia los Tamers y sus digimon   
  
Fin del quinto episodio  
  
----------------  
  
Notas de autor: ¡Bien! Finalmente otro Tamer se une a la fiesta. Jeje, este capitulo tardo algo en salir debido a un fic que estuve haciendo el cual es bastante largo (80 Kb). Ni modo jeje, lo había advertido. Pero recuerden que este es el capitulo mas largo de Digimon LA Tamers hasta el momento ^_^. En el próximo episodio aparecerá una gran sorpresa... Ahhh por cierto esto no va a ser una simple alteración al manga, las divergencias serán tantas que ya no tendrá nada que ver uno con el otro, además varias cosas del anime aparecerán ^-^.   
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
Pueden encontrar otros de mis fanfics en:   
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56994  
  
E-mail: yuki_agumon@hotmail.com   
  
  



	6. El guerrero de la sangre fría

Digimon LA Tamers  
  
Capitulo 6 - El guerrero de la sangre fría  
  
----------------   
  
"¡¡¡TRI-HORN ATACK!!!" Grito mientras expulsaba tres ráfagas de energía desde sus cuernos hacia los Tamers y sus digimon   
  
Daisuke salto hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo que V-Dramon y Garurumon saltaban el ataque por arriba.   
  
Sirenmon tomo entre sus brazos a Umi y luego desaparecieron y reaparecieron unos 4 metros a la izquierda fuera del rango del ataque.  
  
Ángel suspiro mientras corría hacia la izquierda junto a Greymon   
  
Todos los tamers y sus digimon miraron la destrucción que el ataque había provocado, parecía salido de una película de Dragon Ball o algo por el estilo, toda la montaña que supuestamente estaba atrás de ellos había desaparecido   
  
Triceramon sonrió al ver lo impactados que habían quedado sus oponentes "Es obvio que estén impresionados, después de todo su nivel de poder es muy limitado en comparación al mío..."   
  
Daisuke lo miro con ira "¡Nosotros te sacaremos ese medallón!"   
  
Triceramon hizo una mueca "¿Y como piensas hacer eso?"   
  
Daisuke sonrió maniáticamente "Así"   
  
Triceramon lo miro confundido "¿Hu?"   
  
De repente V-Dramon apareció frente a el con su puño brillando con una gran intensidad "¡¡BURNING HAMMER PUNCH!!!" grito al atacar con la versión mas poderosa del Hammer Punch directamente en la cara de Triceramon, quien cerro los ojos un segundo, luego los abrió y sonrió   
  
Gamma miro confundido al digimon perfeccionado "¿No... no te dolió?"   
  
Triceramon movió la cabeza negativamente "Ni un poquito" dijo mientras con su brazo levantaba al V-dramon  
  
Gamma suspiro "Mierda, entonces..."   
  
Triceramon levanto su ceja, miro hacia atrás y sonrió al ver a Gururumon "¡¡¡FUEGO CAOTICO MAXIMO PODER!!!" grito al expulsar una inmensa ráfaga de energía de color rojo, esta impacto directamente en la cara de Triceramon quien soltó a Gamma dándole la oportunidad a este de dar un salto para atacar otra vez   
  
"¡¡¡V-BREATH ARROW MAX!!!" grito Gamma dando un nuevo ataque con una ráfaga de energía en forma de V, Gururumon sonrió y repitió su ataque "¡¡¡FUEGO CAOTICO MAXIMO PODER!!!" ambas ráfagas se unieron formando una mas poderosa que impacto directamente en el rostro de Triceramon, dejándole una lastimadura en el rostro.   
  
Ambos digimon aterrizaron y miraron a Triceramon un momento, este parecía estar diciendo algo para si mismo, luego se torno en una leve risa y luego... "¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! ¡Son patéticos!"   
  
Un aura negra se formo al rededor de Gamma y Gabo "¿¿Que quieres decir??" grito el par al unísono, Triceramon en lugar de responder solo siguió riendo  
  
Umi miro un momento la pelea y luego miro a Ángel "Me parece que Daisuke nos quiere dejar de lado..."   
  
Ángel solo asintió con la cabeza "Así parece... pero si sigue así va a perder"   
  
Umi miro confundida a Ángel "Pero... lo están haciendo bien, lastimaron su rostro"   
  
Ángel rió un poco "¡Eso fue con todo su poder!  
  
Al entender a lo que se refería Ángel Umi solo vio horrorizada el campo de batalla "¡¡¡Tenemos que ayudar a Gab-kun y Gam-kun!!!"   
  
Una gota de sudor cruzo la nuca de Ángel "¿Gab-kun? ¿Gam-kun?"   
  
Umi se ruborizo un poco "¿Pero no vamos a ayudar a Daisuke?"   
  
Ángel miro un momento a Umi y luego a la pelea, Triceramon levanto a V-Dramon y se lo lanzo a Gururumon "Ni modo, ese estúpido necesita nuestra ayuda"   
  
Carmesí miro un momento a Ángel y ambos asintieron sus cabezas, Greymon se dio vuelta y se dirigió al combate   
  
Sirenmon suspiro "Yo también debo ir, si me perdonan..." De repente Sirenmon desapareció y reapareció detrás de Triceramon   
  
"¡¡¡GARRAS DE MEDUSA!!!" grito mientras transformaba sus manos en garras y golpeaba la espalda de Triceramon intentando que este dejara de golpear un segundo a V-dramon   
  
Triceramon sonrió y soltó a V-dramon quien cayo al piso semi-inconsciente "jajaja... Debiste haber sido una niña buena y haber huido"   
  
De repente una ráfaga de fuego golpeo la mejilla de Triceramon "¡¡¡MEGA FLAMA!!!" grito el Greymon con una sonrisa   
  
"Son todos patéticos... ¿Realmente creen que podrían derrotarme tan fácilmente?"   
  
De repente aparecieron otra vez Gururumon y V-dramon delante de Triceramon "¡Aun no nos has derrotado a nosotros!" grito Gururumon mientras trataba de mantener en pie a Gamma   
  
Daisuke de repente camino frente a sus digimons y miro a Gamma "Esta bien amigo... no te culpo, Triceramon es muy fuerte..." el V-dramon asintió con su cabeza pero no devoluciono   
  
"No me rendiré"   
  
Daisuke lo miro un momento y sonrió luego miro a Triceramon "Te ganaremos... nuestra perceverancia-" Daisuke no tubo tiempo a decir lo que iba a decir ya que Triceramon se le adelanto "¡¡¡Será su perdición!!!" grito el digimon perfeccionado mientras atacaba a Daisuke con su garra, Gururumon dio un salto tratando de detener a Triceramon pero no pudo llegar a tiempo...   
  
Daisuke salió volando unos metros, abrió los ojos adolorido y miro su brazo "Mierda... Esto nunca le paso a Taichi o a Ryo..." el brazo estaba sangrando mucho, pero de repente dejo de sangrar y fue reemplazado por una gran cicatriz, pero el dolor no abandono a Daisuke, este no hizo caso y se levanto   
  
"En realidad iba a decir que nuestra perceverancia te derrotaría tarde o temprano..."   
  
Triceramon solo sonrió, miro su mano, tenia una cicatriz   
  
Daisuke sonrió mientras trataba de no llorar por el dolor "Gabo uso su mordida asesina aprovechando tu ataque"   
  
Triceramon asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al Gururumon quien ya no parecía tener muchas energías para luchar "Eso no importa, ahora lo matare" Al decir eso comenzó a cargar energía pero luego decidió hacer algo mas retorcido, abrió su boca para devorar al digimon lobo   
  
"¡¡¡No lo harás!!! ¡¡¡V-BREATH ARROW MAX!!!" grito V-Dramon expulsando con todas sus fuerzas el ultimo ataque que le quedaba, la ráfaga de energía impacto directamente en la boca de Triceramon causándole un gran dolor, se retorció un momento y luego miro con odio a Gamma "Pagaras por eso insecto insignificante"   
  
V-Dramon respiro hondo y luego cayo al piso mientras devolucionaba en Yuki Agumon   
  
Triceramon solo sonrió, miro hacia atrás y su sonrisa solo aumento al ver que Gururumon se había transformado en un Gabumon "Son patéticos... ¿Ninguno de ustedes tiene realmente algo de poder?"   
  
Greymon y Ángel sonrieron "¡Nosotros seremos tus oponentes!"   
  
Triceramon levanto su ceja "¿Que pueden hacer ustedes que uno de los digimons de este idiota no puedan?"   
  
Ángel cerro los ojos y levanto su digivice, mientras caminaba hacia Triceramon, Greymon iba a su lado al mismo paso, de repente el digivice comenzó a brillar y vibrar   
  
Triceramon miro confundido la escena "¿Que demonios?"   
  
"¡¡¡GREYMON CHO SHINKA!!!" Greymon comenzó a cambiar mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en el de un cyborg "¡¡¡¡METAL GREYMON!!!!" grito al terminar la transformación  
  
Triceramon sonrió al ver al digimon perfeccionado "Por fin alguien que tiene algo de poder..."   
  
Carmesí sonrió "¡¡¡Yo soy el digimon mas poderoso!!! ¡Soy imbatible!"   
  
Umi suspiro "El hecho de que seas un digimon perfeccionado no significa que seas tan fuerte... un mega te ganaría en cuestión de segundos"   
  
El Metal Greymon solo miro hacia otro lado enfadado "¡Eso no importa! ¡Puedo derrotar a cualquier digimon perfeccionado que me quiera enfrentar!"   
  
Triceramon sonrió al oír eso "¿Te crees muy fuerte hu?" al decir eso cargo energía con sus cuernos y luego formo la energía en forma de ráfaga "¡¡¡TRI-HORN ATACK!!!"   
  
Metal Greymon salto la ráfaga de energía y comenzó a volar "¡¡¡No podrás derrotarme tan fácil!!!"   
  
Triceramon sonrió un poco y volvió a cargar energía "¡¡¡TRI-HORN ATACK!!!" volvió a gritar Triceramon al lanzar nuevamente su ataque, Metal Greymon golpeo la ráfaga de energía con su mano mecánica y sonrió maniáticamente mientras trataba de aterrizar donde estaba Triceramon para darle un golpe con su mano metálica.   
  
La mano mecánica salió a gran velocidad expulsada de su cuerpo aunque se mantenía por una especie de cadena, para sorpresa de Carmesí Triceramon atrapo su garra con sus brazos   
  
Triceramon sonrió un momento y luego salto golpeando a Metal Greymon con su cola, mandándolo a volar unos metros hacia atrás.   
  
Metal Greymon gruño un poco   
  
Ángel miro a Carmesí, luego a Daisuke, este estaba sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha mientras miraba el combate, Ángel suspiro y miro a Umi, se sonrojo un segundo y miro decidido a Triceramon   
  
"¡¡¡TE DERROTAREMOS TRICERAMON!!!"   
  
Metal Greymon miro a Ángel y sonrió, sus pechos mecánicos se abrieron y liberaron el poder de su técnica mas poderosa, la cual se equiparaba al poder de una bomba atómica pero con menor rango "¡¡¡GIGA DESTRUCTOR!!!" grito maniáticamente mientras el ataque impactaba donde supuestamente estaba Triceramon, la explosión increíblemente fuerte provoco un destello de luz que interrumpió la visión del lugar un segundo, cuando la luz ceso Triceramon no estaba en ningún lugar para ser visto   
  
Daisuke soltó su brazo y miro hacia todos lados "¿Murió?" se pregunto, de repente sintió como una ola de energía corría por su cuerpo, sus ojos se dilataron y se paralizo   
  
Umi miro hacia todas partes no percatándose del estado de Daisuke "Pues... así parece"   
  
Metal Greymon sonrió "¡Como dije soy el digimon perfeccionado mas poderoso!"   
  
De repente Gamma y Gabo se levantaron como si nada les hubiera pasado "¿Que paso?" se pregunto Gamma mientras miraba hacia todos lados "¿Que paso con Triceramon?" se pregunto Gabo   
  
Ángel sonrió "¡Carmesí y yo lo derrotamos!"   
  
Metal Greymon asintió con su cabeza, pero de repente una ráfaga de energía lo golpeo en la espalda provocando que evolucionara en Agumon, para desgracia de Ángel su digimon compañero cayo justo sobre el, noqueándolo.  
  
"¡¡¡ESTUPIDOS!!! ¡¡¡NUNCA ME DERROTARAN!!!" Todos miraron al dueño de la voz, Triceramon seguía con vida aunque muy herido, se lanzo al suelo y sonrió mientras comía un disco de color dorado, de repente su cuerpo no solo se curo, sino que también se trono mas musculoso, Triceramon sonrió y salto desde la pequeña montaña en la que se había subido   
  
Daisuke seguía con los ojos dilatados...   
  
"¿Daisuke?" pregunto Umi, este no reacciono "Genial ahora yo tengo que enfrentarme a este tipo..."   
  
Triceramon sonrió mientras miraba a los tamers "Uno noqueado... uno en shock... ¡Y la ultima no puede defenderse! Esto es simplemente perfecto, igual que yo"   
  
Sirenmon se puso entre Triceramon y Umi "No somos tan débiles como crees"   
  
Triceramon dio una pequeña risa maléfica "Si nu hubieses usado el Super Evolution Plug S hubieras sido derrotada por mi lacayo Stegomon... ¿Como planeas derrotarme pobre niña?"   
  
Gamma y Gabo se pusieron al lado de Sirenmon "¡Nosotros también pelearemos!"   
  
Triceramon comenzó a reír maniáticamente mientras comenzaba a golpear a sus oponentes...  
  
----------------   
  
"¿Que sucede?" se pregunto el Tamer argentino mientras trataba de mirar alrededor, todo se veía negro como la noche   
  
De repente sintió como alguien se acercaba "¿¿¿Que mierda pasa??? ¿¿Dónde estoy???"   
  
"Estamos en tu mente" respondió una misteriosa voz   
  
Daisuke suspiro "Genial, el típico personaje misterioso..."   
  
La voz rió un momento pero se calmo rápidamente "Se todo sobre vos, Daisuke Yukidan"   
  
Daisuke iba a preguntar como es que la voz conocía su nombre pero luego sonrió "Tienes tonada argentina..."   
  
La voz volvió a reír "Eso tiene sus motivos..."   
  
"¡Eso no me importa! ¡¡¡Tengo que irme de acá y derrotar a Demon!!!"   
  
La voz volvió a reír aunque esta vez estuvo riendo por varios minutos "¿Derrotar a Demon? ¡¡¡No me hagas reír!!!"  
  
Daisuke suspiro mientras miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar a la persona dueña de la voz mediante su oído   
  
"No te molestes, no estamos en un plano físico, en realidad no me estas oyendo, yo paso mis pensamientos a tu mente y tu los... 'escuchas', es por eso que mi 'tonada' es argentina"   
  
Daisuke volvió a suspirar "¿Que sucede aquí?"   
  
"Estas aquí ya que si no liberas tu poder oculto ni tu ni tus compañeros sobrevivirán"   
  
Daisuke parpadeo "¿¿¿A que te refieres???"   
  
"Triceramon no fue derrotado, en estos momentos esta dándole una paliza a Sirenmon"   
  
"¡¡¡No puede ser!!! ¡El ataque de Metal Greymon debió haberlo debilitado mucho!"   
  
"Te equivocas, Triceramon sobrevivió al ataque y uso un disco de potenciación para aumentar sus habilidades, de hecho si todos sus digimons volvieran a estar en perfecto estado el los derrotaría en mucho menos tiempo que antes"   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"Cállate y escucha"   
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño aunque no era visible gracias a la oscuridad   
  
"Eres un tigre solitario Daisuke, una de esas personas que prefieren estar solos"   
  
"¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Debes tener sangre fría en este combate, le he restaurado el poder a tus digimos"   
  
Daisuke asintió con la cabeza "Gracias pero... ¿A que te refieres con lo de sangre fría?"   
  
De repente la oscuridad ceso y las luces se equilibraron a las tinieblas, Daisuke trago saliva al ver frente a el a la persona que le hablaba, quien era exactamente igual a el, con la diferencia de que en lugar de pelo negro tenia pelo blanco y en lugar de ojos celestes sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, Daisuke no dejo de notar el sello japonés que había sobre el corazón de su reflejo  
  
"¿Quién eres?"   
  
"Solo una pregunta a la vez"   
  
"Esta bien esta bien..."   
  
"Debes sellar tus sentimientos para poder conseguir la perfección... Como sabrás existe una forma de conseguir la perfección gracias a sentimientos fuertes, pero esto tiene la desventaja que necesitaras estos sentimientos para alcanzarla otra vez, claro, luego de un tiempo no necesitaras de esta emoción gracias al nivel de pelea alto, la otra forma es entrenando arduamente, de este modo dos Tamers actualmente consiguieron el nivel perfeccionado, Ángel es uno de ellos"   
  
Daisuke suspiro un momento y luego miro hacia otro lado "Todo eso ya lo se, ¿pero que tiene que ver con la sangra fría?"   
  
"Simple, la ausencia de emociones provoca una directa evolución al nivel mega, pero no tienes que suprimir tus emociones por completo... te transformarías en un demonio... eso no es lo que queremos, te ofrecemos poder a cambio de que suprimas parte de tus emociones..."   
  
"¿Suprimir mis emociones? ¡¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!! ¡Sácame de aquí!"   
  
"Eres Daisuke Yukidan, tienes 16 años, naciste el 7 de julio, hasta hace dos años eras conocido como un genio en las cartas de estrategia, en realidad solo de Magic, perdiste contra el campeón mundial, Buddle, y renunciaste a Magic, viviste en Japón por un año con tus abuelos, intentaste practicar Kendo, renunciaste a las dos semanas por que no pudiste ganar un solo combate, luego conociste a Digimon y compraste las cartas de combate, muy pronto te transformaste en todo un genio en digimon, cuando regresaste a Argentina te cerraste de cierta manera del mundo, solo teniendo unos pocos amigos... luego, unas semanas luego de tu cumpleaños tus abuelos vinieron de Japón y te dieron el D-3 como regalo tardío de cumpleaños... luego entrenaste a tu digimon quien sorpresivamente era un Yuki Agumon... finalmente fuiste traído a este mundo donde pensaste que eras especial de alguna manera pero te molestaste cuando pensaste que habías sido traído por error."   
  
Daisuke solo pudo hacer una cosa, quedarse callado "..."   
  
El reflejo se dio vuelta y camino hacia otra dirección, luego se paro "Si sigues siendo un cobarde nunca triunfaras, si te conviertes en el guerrero en el que tienes potencial de convertirte te transformaras en héroe... Pero eso solo lo lograras hacer si suprimes parte de tus emociones..."   
  
Daisuke suspiro "No soy ningún cobarde"   
  
"¿Por que renunciaste a una prometedora carrera en Magic?... sabes, los que son talentosos en ese juego son muy adinerados"   
  
Daisuke miro hacia otro lado "No podía soportar ser el segundo, estar a la sombra de alguien"   
  
"Solo tenias 14 años en esa época, podrías haber mejorado, tenias el potencial para convertirte en el mejor"   
  
Daisuke solo miro al suelo   
  
"Y el asunto del Kendo... era obvio que no ibas a ganar enfrentándote a tipos que lo hacen desde hace mucho, pero era obvio que tenias un cierto potencial... una lastima que fueses tan cobarde"   
  
"¡No soy ningún cobarde!"   
  
El Daisuke de pelo blanco sonrió "¿Quieres demostrármelo?"   
  
Daisuke suspiro "Esta bien... Si es la única manera, lo haré"   
  
El Daisuke de pelo blanco volvió a sonreír "¿Entonces estas conciente de que cuando despiertes te transformaras en alguien diferente? Muchas de tus emociones desaparecerán..."   
  
Daisuke sonrió "No hay problema... siempre y cuando en algún momento pueda recuperar mis sentimientos"   
  
"Los recobraras, lo prometo"   
  
Daisuke se dio vuelta "No eres realmente una parte de mi, ¿o me equivoco?"   
  
"No te equivocas, solo estoy usando información de tu subconsciente y tus recuerdos y sentimientos para convencerte"   
  
"Esta bien... acepto"   
  
La figura sonrió y de repente todo se volvió blanco del brillo de luz, Daisuke cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió, estaba otra vez frente a Triceramon, Amber, Gabo y Gamma estaban lastimados aunque el supo que los tres estaban bien, miro alrededor y encontró a Umi, siguió mirando alrededor y encontró a Ángel quien aun estaba inconsciente, Carmesí también había perdido la conciencia, finalmente miro a Umi nuevamente  
  
"Debería tratar de mirar su cola o sus... pero... No entiendo... ¿Tal vez sea por mis emociones?"   
  
Daisuke miro sus manos "Bueno... en realidad era algo pervertido... perder la lujuria no es algo molesto, en realidad me ahorrara unos cuantos golpes... ¡Gamma, Gabo!"   
  
Ambos digimon lo miraron y sonrieron "¿Estas bien Daisuke?"   
  
Daisuke trato de sonreír pero no pudo, luego asintió la cabeza "Es hora de evolucionar"   
  
Ambos digimons lo miraron confundidos pero no le dieron importancia y asintieron con sus cabezas   
  
"¡Yuki Agumon Shinka!" Grito Gamma mientras se transformaba en un enorme digimon dragón "¡V-Dramon!"   
  
"¡Gabumon Shinka!" Grito Gabo mientras aumentaba su tamaño y se transformaba en un digimon lobo gigante "¡Gururumon!"   
  
Triceramon dejo de golpear a Sirenmon y miro a los digimon adultos "¿Que? Pensé que ya estaban derrotados... parece que son mas fuertes de lo que aparentan"   
  
"¡Precisamente!"   
  
Daisuke suspiro "Volvamos a evolucionar"   
  
"¿Que?" preguntaron tres digimon, Gabo, Gamma y sorpresivamente Triceramon   
  
Daisuke miro a Gamma un momento y asintió con su cabeza, luego miro a Gabo y cerro los ojos, ambos digimon entendieron lo que Daisuke les trataba de decir   
  
"¡¡¡V-DRAMON JOGRESS SHINKA!!!" Grito el V-Dramon   
  
"¡¡¡GURURUMON JOGRESS SHINKA!!!" Grito el Gururumon   
  
Ambos digimon se unieron en uno y comenzaron a cambiar su forma y aumentar de tamaño, finalmente el digimon fusionado estaba terminado "¡¡¡V-GAROUDRAMON!!!" grito el nuevo digimon, era similar a V-Dramon y Gabumon pero bastante mas grande, su piel era azul pero estaba revestido por una de lobo de color plateado, su cuerpo era ligeramente similar a uno humanoide lo que le permitía combatir aun mas fluidamente que V-Dramon   
  
//V-Garoudramon. Digimon inédito. Hombre lobo/dragon de grandes poderes. Se dice que tiene el potencial para convertirse en un dios ya que es descendiente de Quinglongmon. Esta en el nivel perfeccionado. Tiene un gran nivel de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y gracias a sus técnicas basadas en manipulación de energía puede acabar con sus enemigos//  
  
Triceramon parpadeo al ver al nuevo digimon "Jamás había oído hablar de un digimon llamado V-Garoudramon..."   
  
V-Garoudramon miro fríamente a su oponente "Eso es por que soy único... soy un lobo solitario"   
  
Triceramon sonrió "No eres mas fuerte que el Metal Greymon que acabo de derrotar, te acabare en cuestión de segundos..."   
  
V-Garoudramon no dijo nada, simplemente desapareció y reapareció en frente de Triceramon y pateo a Triceramon "¡Garou ryu kyaku!" grito al golpear a su oponente con una patada cargada de energía   
  
Triceramon salió volando unos metros atrás, escupió algo de sangre y miro con odio a su oponente "No ganaras, soy un digimon perfeccionado... no perderé"   
  
V-Garoudramon se torció el cuello repetidas veces haciendo un ruido molesto "Yo también soy un digimon perfeccionado..."   
  
Triceramon trago saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás   
  
"¿Estas tratando de escapar?" pregunto V-Garoudramon mirando hacia otro lado, hacia Daisuke y Umi   
----------------   
  
"Ándate"   
  
"¡Pero...!"   
  
"Ponete en un lugar seguro, no sabemos que pueda pasar luego de esto..." Daisuke miro hacia alrededor y luego apunto hacia el Este "Allí esta el próximo medallón"   
  
Umi parpadeo "¿Como lo sabes?"   
  
"Solo lo se, ve ahí, lleva a Ángel y Carmesí, solo están inconscientes"   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"No estoy seguro de que sobreviva el combate V-Garoudramon solo tiene energías para enfrentar a Triceramon, es seguro que mandaran a otro digimon..."   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"Hazlo, por favor"   
  
Umi miro a Daisuke directamente hacia su cara "Cambiaste..." dijo mientras le indicaba a Sirenmon que levantara a Ángel y Carmesí, Amber hizo caso y comenzó a caminar hacia el Este  
  
"Lo se" fue lo ultimo que dijo Daisuke mientras volvía a ver el combate  
  
----------------   
  
"¡RISING COLD HEARTED DRAGON!" grito el digimon hombre lobo/dragon mientras un pilar de energía salía de su puño golpeando a Triceramon en la quijada y mandándolo a volar hacia atrás, para sorpresa del digimon hombre lobo/dragon Triceramon cayo parado y cargo energía para realizar un nuevo ataque   
  
"¡POWERED UP TRI-HORN ATACK!"  
  
"Patético" fue lo único que dijo V-Garoudramon mientras desaparecía de donde estaba esquivando el ataque mas poderoso de Triceramon   
  
Triceramon sonrió "Derrote a ese idiota"   
  
"¿Eso crees?" vino una voz desde atrás, el corazón de Triceramon se paralizo mientras se daba vuelta   
  
"¡Imposible! No puedes ser tan fuerte..."   
  
V-Garoudramon hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su adversario y extendió sus brazos mientras una aura de energía rodeaba su cuerpo "Muere" dijo fríamente   
  
"¡¡¡Victory Celestial Dragon Wolf Blast!!!" grito al expulsar una ráfaga de energía desde sus manos, la ráfaga fue demasiado para Triceramon y este se convirtió en información y murió, tal vez a causa del rayo, tal vez a causa de la increíble explosión que esta provoco.   
  
De inmediato V-Garoudramon se separo en Yuki Agumon y Gabumon   
  
Daisuke cerro los ojos mientras levantaba la mano y el medallón V-tamer de la tierra aparecía en estas   
  
"Al fin lo logramos... este fue el digimon mas duro de roer hasta ahora..."   
  
Gamma y Gabo corrieron hacia donde estaba Daisuke "¡Fue increíble!"   
  
Daisuke sonrió levemente "Nos volveremos mas fuertes... ahora..."   
  
"Así que derrotaron a Triceramon..." dijo una nueva voz, los tres miraron al dueño de la voz   
  
"Meramerama..."   
  
"Grrr" fue lo único que dijo Gamma mientras se preparaba para evolucionar   
  
"No se preocupen, no vengo con intención de luchar, por ahora no son mucha cosa como para enfrentarme..."   
  
Daisuke solo miro fríamente al digimon perfeccionado "¿Que quieres?"   
  
"Darte una oferta... ¿Que tal si te unes al ejercito de Demon?"   
  
"¿¿¿Que???" dijeron ambos digimon infantiles   
  
Daisuke solo se encogió los hombros "No... No me uniría a Demon nunca..."   
  
El Death Meramon suspiro "Una lastima... esperaba que fueras mas abierto... ni modo, pero no te preocupes, si luego quieres venir al lado de las tinieblas serás bienvenido" Al decir esto Meramerama desapareció   
  
Daisuke suspiro y miro hacia el Oeste "El medallón del fuego nos espera, vamos"   
  
Gabo parpadeo "Pero Umi y Ángel fueron al Este... por el medallón del agua..."  
  
"Tomaremos un camino diferente, así conseguiremos todos los medallones mas rápido y podremos entrar al castillo de Demon para acabarlo"   
  
Gamma asintió con la cabeza "Es un buen plan, ¡Vamos!"   
  
Fin del sexto episodio  
  
----------------  
  
Notas de autor: En realidad solo quería trabajar levemente en este capitulo pero termine completándolo -_- quería hacer nuevos episodios de Omega y su side story 1... pero solo he hecho unos 15 k de cada uno. Haha, seguro muchos se molestaron que cortara ahí al quinto episodio... por cierto, se extendió la cantidad de episodios target, ahora tendrá mas o menos 35 episodios aunque tal vez tenga menos... Sorako ya esta por aparecer... no se molesten... Ahhh y por cierto, el próximo episodio por primera vez no aparecerá Daisuke... hehe. Por cierto, otra vez, batido el record del tamaño por capitulo... y eso que este lo hice en un día y encima este fue principalmente un capitulo de peleas... ^_^  
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
E-mail: yuki_agumon@hotmail.com   
  
Pueden encontrar episodios pasados en: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56994   



	7. El despertar de un demonio

Digimon LA Tamers  
  
Capitulo 7 - El despertar de un demonio  
  
----------------   
  
Umi suspiro y miro a la fogata mientras recordaba los ojos frios con los que Daisuke la miro antes de que partieran por caminos diferentes   
  
"Umi"   
  
Umi en lugar de responder simplemente siguio mirando la fogata   
  
"¡Umi!"   
  
"¿hu?" fue la inteligente respuesta de la chica mientras levantaba la vista   
  
"Te he estado llamando desde hace un rato, ¿Que sucede?" pregunto Angel mientras comia un filete de carne  
  
"hu... nada"   
  
Angel no se trago la respuesta pero dejo el tema de lado "¿Sabes donde esta el medallon del agua?"   
  
Umi suspiro un momento "Daisuke solo dio una señal... pero creo que nos perdimos"   
  
"Genial, el solo va a tener mas medallones que nosotros dos juntos si esto sigue asi..."   
  
"Eso tal vez sucederia de cualquier modo, ¡Cuando Gab-kun y Gam-kun jogress evolucionaron se transformaron en un guerrero invencible!"   
  
"¡Hump! ¿Invencible? apuesto a que Carmesi puede derrotar a ese tal V-Garurumon en cualquier momento"   
  
"Su nombre es V-Garoudramon, no V-Garurumon..."   
  
Angel miro hacia otro lado "¡Es lo mismo!"   
  
Umi sonrio levemente "¿Acaso tienes envidia?"   
  
Angel se sonrojo "¡Claro que no! ¿Por que habria de estar celoso?"   
  
Umi volvio a sonreir y miro a otro lado "No se... tu lo sabras"   
  
En este momento Angel estaba completamente rojo "¡Hump!"   
  
"Hmmm, perdonen, ¿Ustedes son los tamers que estan tras el medallon del agua?"   
  
Ambos tamers levantaron la vista, un Patamon con un curioso bolso los miraba confundido   
  
"Soy Umi Ryuyama, el es Angel Marquinez"   
  
El patamon sonrio "¡Que suerte! ¡Los encontre sin tener que enfrentarme a ningun digimon del ejercito de Demon!"  
  
Amber sonrio "¿Para que nos buscabas?"   
  
Patamon puso su bolso en el suelo y comenzo a buscar algo en el, luego de unos segundos levanto una carta "Correo"   
  
Angel tomo la carta y la leyo "Interesante..."   
  
Carmesi suspiro hondo y miro a Angel "¿Que dice?"   
  
"Es un mapa con la ubicacion aproximada de los 5 medallones V-Tamer"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Donde estamos?" pregunto Umi mientras le arrevataba el mapa a Angel y lo colocaba en el suelo  
  
Angel suspiro y miro el mapa un momento para luego apuntar a una playa "Creo que estamos por aqui"   
  
Patamon miro a donde apuntaba Angel y rio un poco "Te equivocas, esa es la playa del Oeste, ahora estamos en la playa del Este, el medallon V-Tamer del agua esta por aqui"   
  
Angel se sonrojo un poco "¿Entonces estamos aqui?" Pregunto volviendo a apuntar en el mapa   
  
"No..." volvio a decir Patamon mientras apuntaba otro punto   
  
Umi y Amber rieron mientras Angel miraba hacia otro punto diciendo maldiciones entre dientes   
  
Patamon se dio la vuelta "Ahora me tengo que ir, soy solo un mensajero asi que no les sere de mucha ayuda"   
  
Carmesi sonrio "No te preocupes, de todas formas nosotros somos fuertes"   
  
Patamon asintio con su cabeza "Tengan cuidado, Demon es mucho mas poderoso de lo que se imaginan..."   
  
Angel sonrio "Conosco perfectamente hasta donde van los poderes de Demon"   
  
Patamon sonrio levemente "Aun asi, no se confien, bueno, me despido"   
  
Todos los presentes se despidieron mientras el Patamon se retiraba del lugar   
  
Umi miro hacia alrededor "Siento algo extraño"   
  
Angel la miro confundido "¿Algo extraño?"   
  
Umi asintio "Un digimon maligno"   
  
Angel miro alrededor "¿Que? ¿Donde?"   
  
De repente un misil impacto detras de Angel mandandolo a volar unos metros "¡¡ARPON VULCAN!!" grito una voz   
  
"¡Es Ikkakumon!"   
  
Un Ikkakumon negro dio un paso al frente mientras sonreia maniaticamente "¡Soy uno de los guerreros de lor Waru Seadramon y estoy aqui para destruirlos, tamers!"   
  
Umi miro decidida al digimon virus "¡Nosotros te enfrentaremos!"   
  
Angel se levanto y miro a Umi un segundo "No, no lo haran"   
  
"¿¿¿Que???"   
  
Angel levanto su digivice "¡Carmesi evoluciona!"   
  
El Agumon asintio con su cabeza "¡¡¡AGUMON SHINKA... GREYMON!!!"   
  
Ikkakumon sonrio mientras se preparaba a pelear "No creas que podras derrotarme facilmente"   
  
Greymon miro con furia al digimon marino y expulso una bola de fuego hacia este "¡¡¡MEGA FLAMA!!!"   
  
Sorpresivamente Ikkakumon dio un salto esquivando el ataque   
  
Umi miro impresionada la agilidad del digimon marino "Nunca pense que un Ikkakumon podria moverse tan rapido"   
  
Octimon se encojio los hombros "Debe haber entrenado mucho su velocidad"   
  
Greymon corrio hacia donde estaba Ikkakumon intentando embestirlo pero el Ikkakumon dio un salto hacia la izquierda   
  
"¡¡¡Tendras que ser mas rapido!!! ¡¡¡Lighting Clow!!!" Grito mientras abria la boca y de esta salia una nuebe negra que electrocuto a Greymon   
  
Angel miro impactado el poder del Ikkakumon "Jamas pense que esa foca superdesarrollada pudiera hacerle tanto daño a Carmesi"   
  
Umi miro a Angel "¡Te ayudare!"   
  
"No, no te preocupes, esta es *mi* pelea"   
  
"¡Eso no importa! ¡Carmesi va a lastimarse si sigue asi!"  
  
Angel sonrio maniaticamente "¡No olvides que Carmesi es el digimon mas fuerte de nosotros los tamers!"  
  
"¡V-Garoudramon es el mas fuerte!"   
  
Angel miro con furia a Umi "¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Te estoy tratando de proteger!"   
  
Umi se callo y miro a otro lado   
  
"¡¡¡CARMESI ACABEMOS CON ESTE IDIOTA!!!"   
  
Greymon sonrio maniaticamente, aunque esa sonrisa desaparecio de su rostro cuando un misil impacto en su pecho "¡¡¡ARPON VULCAN!!!"   
  
Greymon dio un paso atras y miro la cicatriz que se habia formado en su pecho "Pagaras por eso"   
  
Ikkakumon sonrio maniaticamente "Solo intentalo"   
  
"¡Como quieras! ¡¡¡GREYMON CHO SHINKA...!!!" grito Carmesi mientras su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño, una garra metalica aparecia en lugar de su mano derecha y un casco metalico aparecio reemplazando la mascara que antes tenia "¡¡¡METAL GREYMON!!!"   
  
----------------   
  
Desde la oscuridad tres figuras miraban el combate entre Greymon e Ikkakumon   
  
Una de las figuras dio un paso al frente y su rostro se hizo visible, era Meramerama   
  
"Marquinez no es tan poderoso... creo que debimos reclutar a Yukidan... o simplemente capturarlo y convertirlo, no seria muy dificil" comento el Death Meramon   
  
Otra de las figuras rio un poco "Yukidan es fuerte... Marquinez tambien, aunque admito que tiene mucha menor carisma... pero la que me llama la atencion es Ryuyama"   
  
"¿Ryuyama?"   
  
La tercer figura se levanto de su trono y se hizo visible, era henorme y de aspecto aterrador "Ryuyama es mas de lo que pinta"   
  
"¡L... lord demon! ¿A-a que se refiere?" pregunto confundido el Death Meramon   
  
"Por alguna razon ella puede sentir la precensia de los digimon... esto ya a pasado un par de ocaciones, es increible que haya localizado al guerrero de Waru Seadramon... Ese Ikkakumon es un espia exelente, su capacidad para ocultarse es asombrosa, sin embargo esta chica pudo verlo"   
  
"Su digimon ademas es muy interesante"   
  
"Ya lo se... ella lo creo con su 'imaginacion', aunque aun no sabemos cuales sean los limites de Octimon"   
  
"Definitivamente es muy poderosa" comento Demon mientras sonreia maniaticamente   
  
"¿Poderosa? Perdoneme lord Demon, pero creo que es una simple digimon del nivel adulto"   
  
Demon asintio con la cabeza "Si Octimon crece junto a la luz ella se transformara en una diosa imbatible, pero si crece junto al odio y las emociones negativas, se transformara en una gran diosa demoniaca"   
  
Meramerama asintio con la cabeza "Nuestra intencion es lograr que cresca con emociones negativas, ¿No es asi?"   
  
Demon asintio "Quiero que te encargues de Marquinez"  
  
Meramerama se callo un momento y miro a la figura oscura "¿Y Yukidan?"   
  
"Yo, Dagomon me encargare de el"   
  
Demon se sento otra vez en su trono mientras reia maniaticamente "¡Ambos mundos seran mios!"   
  
Los dos sirvientes de Demon se arrodillaron ante Demon y luego desaparecieron   
  
----------------   
  
Ikkakumon miro al digimon perfeccionado pero no dejo de reir "No creas que simplemente por haber super evolucionado lograras derrotarme"   
  
Metal Greymon sonrio levemente "Claro que no, pero de todas formas te derrotare, sabes... ¡Soy el digimon perfecto mas poderoso de todos!" grito mientras trataba de golpear a Ikkakumon con su garra, sorpresivamente el digimon adulto salto esquivando el ataque   
  
"¿El mas poderoso? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Se perfectamente que fuiste derrotado por Triceramon, lord Waru Seadramon es aun mas fuerte que Triceramon! No hay manera de que seas el mas fuerte"   
  
Metal Greymon extendio sus alas y comenzo a volar   
  
"¡ARPON VULCAN!" grito Ikkakumon mientras lanzaba una lluvia de misiles hacia Metal Greymon   
  
Angel sonrio "¡No nos ganaras tan facilmente!" luego miro su digivice   
  
"Mmm, ese Ikkakumon es mas fuerte de lo que pense... tal vez este a punto de evolucionar en Zudomon, ¡Pero de ninguna manera podra derrotar la convinacion de Carmesi y mia!"   
  
Umi miro un momento Angel y luego suspiro mientras levantaba a Octimon   
  
"¿Por que no lo ayudamos?" pregunto la pequeña digimon pulpo  
  
Umi miro a Metal Greymon mientras abria la boca y lanzaba una bola de fuego que impacto directamente en el lomo de Ikkakumon pero sorpresivamente no lo habia dañado como se esperaria   
  
"No necesita nuestra ayuda, aunque no lo paresca Carmesi puede ganar"   
  
Ikkakumon dio un paso atras mientras Metal Greymon aterrizaba "Uhh... eres fuerte, admitire eso, pero no eres de ninguna manera la mitad de fuerte de lo que lord Waru Seadramon, ahora... toma esto ¡Artic Bomb!" grito al abrir su boca y lanzar bola de hielo que impacto en el rodtro de Metal Greymon y luego exploto en una bola de hielo   
  
"¡Metal Greymon golpea con tu rostro el suelo, luego usa Magma Bomb y termina con Giga Destroyer!"   
  
Metal Greymon asintio con la cabeca y golpeo esta en el suelo, el hielo se rompio   
  
Carmesi comenzo a cargar energia en su mandibula y expulso un ataque similar al que habia usado Ikkakumon, solo que el elemento era el fuego   
  
Ikkakumon dio un salto a la izquierda esquivando nuevamente el ataque de Metal Greymon "¡Ninguna tortuga como tu podra derrotarme tan facil!"   
  
Carmesi gruño "¿A QUIEN LE DICES TORTUGA? ¡¡¡ATAQUE FINAL!!! ¡¡¡GIGA DESTRUCTOR!!!" Grito el digimon perfeccionado mientras de sus pechos salian un par de misiles que impactaron directamente sobre Ikkakumon y probocando una explosion equivalente a una bomba atomica, aunque con un tamañ bastante menor   
  
"¡¡¡AGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" grito de dolor Ikkakumon mientras se transformaba en data muriendo en el proceso   
  
Angel miro el crater que habia dejado el ataque definitivo de Metal Greymon, miro alrededor para asegurarse de que Ikkakumon habia muerto y luego sonrio   
  
"¡Somos los mejores!"   
  
Metal Greymon tambien sonrio y comenzo a bailar "¡El equipo perfecto! ¡Somos los mas fuertes!"   
  
Umi curiosamente no estaba sonriendo "Pronto dejaran de sonreir"   
  
Amber miro confundida a Umi "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
Umi apunto hacia el mar, parado en la marea baja estaba Meramerama "¡Death Meramon finalmente nos ataca!"  
  
Meramerama aplaudio "¡Otra vez demuestras tus extraños poderes Ryuyama!"   
  
Umi parpadeo confundida "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Hahaha, no importa por ahora" dijo casualmente el demonio, luego miro a Angel "En realidad vine por el señor Marquinez"   
  
Angel se preparo "¡No sere derrotado por un hablador!"   
  
"¿Hablador? El unico hablador aqui eres tu... de todas formas, no he venido a pelear, ¡De hecho vine a invitarte a unirte al gran ejercito de Demon!"  
  
Angel miro completamente confundido al demonio "¿Que? ¿¡Por que habria de unirme a Demon!? ¿Y que ganaria el de todas formas si es tan fuerte como dice ser?"   
  
Meramerama rio levemente mientras movia sus manos formando una bola de fuego azul "Lord Demon te quiere en su ejercito, seras parte de el lo quieras o no"   
  
"¡Ja! ¡Lo que sucede es que Demon tiene miedo de Carmesi y de mi! ¡Carmesi preparate para volver a luchar!"   
  
Carmesi asintio con la cabeza "Sin embargo necesitare algo de energia..."   
  
Angel se encogio los hombros y le lanzo un disco plateado a su digimon compañero "¡Toma esto! ¡Recuperaras tu energia vital a la vez que aumentara tu energia de ataque!"   
  
Metal Greymon comio el disco y luego una luz rodeo su cuerpo y desaparecio rapidamente "¡Siento como mis energias regresan!"   
  
Meramerama suspiro aburrido y le lanzo la bola de fuego a Carmesi, este se intento cubrir con su garra pero fallo y salio volando hasta estrellarse, Metal Greymon se levanto y miro furioso a su oponente   
  
"¡Eso no es suficiente como para derrotarme!"   
  
Meramerama sonrio "¡Claro, si serias derrotado tan facilmente no serias buen material para el ejercito del gran Demon!"   
  
Angel levanto la vista sonriendo "¡Nunca me uniere a un demonio!"   
  
Meramerama volvio a reir maniaticamente "¿A no? ¡Demon podria darle vida a tus deseos mas grandes!"   
  
Angel dio un paso atras "¿Mis deseos mas grandes?"   
  
Carmesi gruño y se coloco entre Meramerama y Angel "¡No lo escuches Angel, el solo nos quiere engañar!"  
  
Angel sonrio "Tienes razon... ¡Atacalo Carmesi!"   
  
Metal Greymon sonrio y extendio su garra "¡¡¡Trident Arm!!!"   
  
Death Meramon sonrio y capturo la garra de Carmesi con su mano izquierda   
  
Umi miro impactada la forma en la que Carmesi estaba siendo humillado "No lo puedo creer... Tenemos que ayudar a Angel, ¡Amber!"   
  
Amber asintio con la cabeza y miro al cielo "¡OCTIMON SHINKA...!" grito mientras su cuerpo tomaba un aspecto humanoide similar a la mescla de una sirena y un pulpo "¡¡¡SIRENMON!!!"   
  
Angel miro al digimon sirena y miro salvajemente a Umi "¡Esta es mi pelea! ¡Si nos ayudan no te perdonare nunca Umi!"   
  
Umi miro confundida a Angel y miro al suelo "Por ahora lo dejaremos Amber..."   
  
Sirenmon miro a Umi "¿Estas segura?"   
  
Umi asintio con la cabeza mientras volvia a ver el combate   
  
Meramerama levanto a Metal Greymon y lo mando a volar otra vez   
  
"¡¡¡WOAHHHH!!!"   
  
Meramerama comenzo a hacer su fuego azul una vez mas pero esta vez se veia mas amenazador que en la ultima ocacion "¡¡¡HEAVY METAL FIRE!!!"   
  
La rafaga de fuego impacto de lleno en el rostro de Metal Greymon, destruyendo parte del casco metalico de este   
  
Angel miro desesperado la batalla "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"   
  
Sorpresivamente Metal Greymon se levanto y cargo energia "¡¡¡METAL SLASH!!!" Grito mientras saltaba y comenzaba a volar para luego atacar con su garra en picada, pero nuevamente Meramerama atrapo el ataque   
  
"Ningun niño va a derrotarme, ahora... si vienen con migo amablemente"   
  
"¡De ninguna manera!"   
  
Death Meramon suspiro "Ni modo, no pueden negar que lo intente"   
  
El sirviente de Demon se preparo para derrotar definitivamente a Carmesi cuando de repente una rafaga de enrgia golpeo directamente su espalda "¡¡¡GRITO DE SIRENA!!!"  
  
Meramerama se retorcio un poco y miro a Sirenmon "¡Increible! ¡Lord Demon tenia razon! Apenas y estas en el nivel adulto y puedes enfrentarte a un perfeccionado, claro, te ganaria facilmente pero eres muy valiosa... nos veremos luego" dijo tranquilamente el digimon demonio mientras volvia a cargar energia   
  
"¡¡¡HEAVY METAL FIRE!!!"  
  
Sirenmon desaparecio de donde estaba y reaparecio detras de Death Meramon "¡¡¡GARRAS DE MEDUSA!!!"   
  
Meramerama sonrio y antes de que Sirenmon conectara su ataque el realizo el suyo "¡¡¡CADENA ARDIENTE!!!"   
  
De repente Sirenmon se vio rodeada por fuego azul y gritaba de dolor "¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!" luego simplemente devoluciono en Octimon   
  
Umi corrio a socorrer a su digimon compañera   
  
Angel miro friamente a Meramerama "¡No nos ganaras! ¡Carmesi ataca!"   
  
El severamente dañado Metal Greymon se preparo para realizar su ultimo ataque pero contrariamente a toda esperanza devoluciono a Koromon   
  
El corazon de Angel se paro por un momento "Hemos perdido..."   
  
"Otra vez" termino de decir  
  
Meramerama rio maniaticamente "¡¡¡MWAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahora que estan derrotados... me los llevare" dio un salto atrapando al pequeño Koromon   
  
Angel miro furioso al digimon perfeccionado "¡¡¡Dejalo en paz!!!"   
  
Meramerama solo se encojio los hombros mientras golpeaba a Angel y lo levantaba inconciente "Me hiciste el trabajo mas facil..."   
  
"No te lo lleves" dijo Umi friamente   
  
Death Meramon ni se molesto en mirar a Umi "Me lo llevare de todas formas, hehehe, si quieres... puedes intentar salvarlo, pero dudo que lo logres, y menos si no consigues por lo menos el nivel perfeccionado" al decir eso Death Meramon y sus victimas desaparecieron del lugar   
  
Umi se arrodillo y comenzo a llorar, Amber la trataba de animar de cualquier modo pocible   
  
"No te preocupes Umi... todo se arreglara"   
  
"¿Que todo se arreglara? ¡Primero Daisuke y ahora Angel!"   
  
"¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Estoy sola..."   
  
"Me tienes a mi, siempre me tendras a mi"   
  
Umi sonrio levemente "Pero..."   
  
"Tenemos que volvernos mas fuertes para salvar a Angel"   
  
Umi se levanto y miro al mar "¡Tienes razon! ¡¡¡Soy Umi Ryuyama y no voy rendirme tan facil!!!"   
  
Octimon sonrio "Vamos" al decir eso Amber y Umi comenzaron a caminar por la playa   
  
"Me pregunto donde exactamente estara el medallon del agua..." se pregunto Amber cuando se dio cuenta que Umi habia parado de caminar   
  
"¿Umi?"   
  
Amber camino hacia donde estaba Umi "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
Umi miro al mar con los ojos dilatados "Un digimon"   
  
Amber miro el mar y de repente un digimon aparecio en este, tenia un aspecto muy extraño   
  
"¡Es... es Coelamon!" Grito Umi   
  
//Coelamon. Es un antiguo digimon pez con un poder muy alto. Es muy misterioso debido a su antiguüdad, esta recubierto por una coraza metalica. Esta en el nivel adulto y es una de las pocibles evoluciones de Gomamon aunque tambien puede evolucionar desde Ganimon. Su tecnica especial es Variable Darts pero tambien puede recurrir a su mordida//  
  
"¡Te acabare tamer! ¡Variable Darts!" grito mientras lanzaba tres rafagas de energia hacia Umi  
  
Umi se movio hacia la derecha esquivando el ataque, miro a Coelamon con furia "¡¡¡Eres parte del ejercito de Demon!!! ¡Te vamos a matar!"   
  
"¡¡¡OCTIMON SHINKA!!!" Amber comenzo a crecer hasta obtener su forma adulta "¡¡¡SIRENMON!!!"  
  
Amber miro a Umi un segundo confundida y suspiro, desaparecio y reaparecio en frente de Coelamon "Ya oiste a Umi, es hora de que mueras"   
  
Coelamon sonrio maniaticamente "Sus amigos mataron a Ikkakumon y por el me vengare!"   
  
Amber transformo sus manos en garras y salto hacia donde estaba Coelmon golpeandolo con su garra derecha "¡Nosotras nos vengaremos por lo que le hicieron a Angel y Carmesi!"   
  
"¡¡¡ARGHHH!!! No creas que me ganaras tan facil..."   
  
Amber sonrio y trato de saltar para volver a atacar, pero Coelamon la habia agarrado con su mano metalica "¡Maldito...! Pero estas muy equivocado si crees que me limito a usar mi garra para luchar"   
  
Coelamon rio un poco y mordio la cabeza de Sirenmon en un intento por cemersela "¡Absorvere tus poderes y me transformare en uno de los guerreros mas importantes de Demon!"   
  
"¡Amber!" grito Umi mientras una lagrima cruzaba su mejilla "No dejare que me dejen sola... no lo hare... ¡No lo hare!" De repente el digivice de Umi comenzo a brillar como loco   
  
Un aura plateada rodeo a Sirenmon y esta proboco que Coelamon se retorciera de dolor y se transformara en informacion muriendo en el proceso   
  
"¡¡¡SIRENMON CHO SHINKA!!!" Grito la digimon adulta mientras sus tentaculos se transformaban en una sola cola de sirena, su cuerpo perdio similiridad a un crustaceo obteniendo una forma mas humana, sus escamas se transformaron en ropa, su cabello azul se torno rubio y un par de alas similares a las de un dragon aparecieron en su espalda, su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara negra y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre "¡¡¡MERMAIDEMON!!!"   
  
"Increible..." fue lo unico que dijo Umi mientras veia el nuevo aspecto de Amber   
  
"¡¡¡BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" rio alguien maniaticamente, Amber y Umi miraron al rededor   
  
"¿Quien eres?"   
  
"¡Soy el guardian del medallon del agua! ¡¡¡WARU SEADRAMON!!!" Grito el digimon dragon marino mientras aparecia volando a unos metros sobre el mar   
  
//Waru Seadramon. Es una evolucion alternativa de Seadramon. Es un digimon increiblemente malvado y le encanta el caos y la violencia. Contrariamente a su contraparte, Mega Seadramon, el no busca una forma de evitar la violencia sino que busca asesinar a sus oponentes a toda costa. Esta en el nivel perfeccionado. Sus ataques especiales son Dark Storm y Evil Icicle.//  
  
Umi miro al sirviente de Demon con odio "Otro... Amber y yo acabaramos con todos nuestros enemigos"   
  
Waru Seadramon rio maniaticamente "¡¡¡MWAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!!! ¡¡¡Ella acaba de llegar al nivel perfeccionado!!! Nunca podra derrotar mi poder superior..."   
  
Amber rio de una manera similar a Waru Seadramon "¡¡¡HOOHOHOHOHOOHO!!! Ninguna lagartija superdesarrollada va a derrotarme, ¡Ni en un millon de años!"   
  
Waru Seadramon paro de reir y miro cuidadosamente a Amber "Interesante... Sera muy divertido destruirte, ¡¡¡DARK STORM!!!" grito mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar y una rafaga de luz negra salia de este golpeando el rostro de Mermaidemon   
  
Waru Seadramon sonrio maniaticamente "¿Que te parece mi increible poder?"   
  
Mermaidemon miro a los ojos a Waru Seadramon y luego miro su rostro, tenia un poco de sangre, paso su lengua por su cara limpiandose la sangre y luego tragandosela "Deliciosa... eso fue interesante, pero... eso no es poder..."   
  
Waru Seadramon miro horrorizado a su oponente "Es... es un verdadero demonio"   
  
Mermaidemon sonrio "¡Acertaste! Ahora prueba mi poder... ¡¡¡DEAD SCREAM!!!" grito la sirena voladora mientras abria su boca y una rafaga de energia roja salio disparada de esta golpeando directamente a Waru Seadramon   
  
"¡¡¡ARGHHHH!!! Maldita..."   
  
Mermaidemon sonrio mientras aterrizaba al lado de Umi "¿Que te parece mi poder Umi? Con esta energia podremos vengarnos de lo que le paso a Angel"   
  
Umi miro a Amber un momento y cerro los ojos "Es verdad... pero hay algo..."   
  
"¡¡¡DEJEN DE HABLAR COMO SI YO NO ESTUBIERA AQUI!!! ¡¡¡MUERAN!!! ¡¡¡EVIL ICICLE!!!" grito Waru Seadramon mientras se movia rapidamente hasta la playa y embestia a Mermaidemon, esta con su mano izquierda levanto a Waru Seadramon y lo lanzo hacia el mar otra vez  
  
"¿Crees que puedes derrotarnos? ¿En verdad crees eso? ¡¡¡HOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" rio maniaticamente Mermaidemon mientras se preparaba para realizar un nuevo ataque   
  
Umi dio un paso atras al oir la risa maniatica de Mermaidemon   
  
Waru Seadramon miro confundido a Amber esperando su ataque   
  
"¡¡¡CANTO ENDEMONIADO!!!" Mermaidemon grito mientras una honda sonora salia de su boca y llegaba al oido de Waru Seadramon paralizandolo   
  
"¿¿Q-que demo, dem, de, demonios...??"   
  
Mermaidemon sonrio "Esa tecnica paralizo completamente tu cuerpo... ese era el objetivo despues de todo"   
  
Umi miro un momento a Waru Seadramon y luego entendio "Las sirenas usaban su canto endemoniado paralizando a los marineros y para luego... comerlos"   
  
Mermaidemon sonrio mientras extendia sus alas"Hora de cenar..."   
  
Waru Seadramon miro horrizado a Mermaidemon mientras volaba hacia donde el estaba y comenzaba a comerlo de manera salvaje solo permitiendole gritar "¡¡¡¡ARGHGHGHGHHHHH!!!!"   
  
Umi miro la terrorifica escena un momento, luego su cara se torno verde y vomito, levanto la cabeza y luego siguio vomitando   
  
Finalmente Waru Seadramon murio transformandonse en informacion y muriendo   
  
Mermaidemon suspiro y sonrio mientras regresaba donde Umi "Eso fue divertido"   
  
"No se cual sera tu idea de diversion... eres sadica"   
  
Mermaidemon hizo una sonrisa terrorifica "Solo cumplia tus deseos"   
  
"Mmm, cierto... ¿Puedes regresar a tu estado de Octimon?"   
  
Mermaidemon miro un momento su cuerpo "Lo dudo, al menos por ahora, absorvi demaciada energia de Waru Seadramon, eso me permite mantenerme en mi forma perfeccionada"   
  
Umi suspiro "Ni modo" luego levanto su mano y de esta salio una luz celeste que luego de un tiempo tomo forma fisica transformandose en el medallon del agua   
  
"¡¡¡Finalmente tenemos el medallon del agua!!!"   
  
Mermaidemon sonrio maniaticamente "¡Claro! Somos demaciado fuertes como para ser derrotadas por un estupido hablador como Waru Seadramon... aunque tengo que admitir que la carne de dragon marino era *realmente* deliciosa"   
  
Umi se alejo un poco de Amber "Cierto... Ahora... ¿Donde esta el proximo medallon?"   
  
Mermaidemon se encojio los hombros "No me preguntes a mi, tu eres la que tiene el mapa, ¿cierto?"   
  
Umi comenzo a buscar entre sus cosas "Ho ho"   
  
Mermaidemon suspiro "¿Que significa ese 'ho ho'?"   
  
"Angel tenia el mapa..."   
  
Mermaidemon suspiro "Entiendo... entonces simplemente hare esto..."   
  
Amber cerro los ojos y luego abrazo a Umi y un aura las rodeo, de repente el mapa aparecio en las manos de Umi   
  
"¿Como hiciste eso?"   
  
Mermaidemon miro hacia otra parte "Eso... es un secreto"   
  
Umi sonrio "Ni modo" dijo mientras miraba el mapa "Vamos por el medallon del alma al Norte"   
  
Mermaidemon asintio con la cabeza pero luego miro confundida a Umi "¿Del alma?"   
  
Umi asintio con la cabeza "Segun esto... hay cinco medallones, el de la tierra, el del agua, el del fuego, el del viento y el del alma, cuando tengamos los cinco medallones podremos entrar al castillo maligno de Demon y finalmente derrotarlo"   
  
Mermaidemon sonrio "¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Quiero alimentarme de la deliciosa carne del guardian del medallon del alma!"   
  
Umi miro desconfiada Amber   
  
Amber solo sonrio "¡No te preocupes! Soy tu digimon, no te atacaria, a pesar de que sea un demonio solo hare lo que quieras"   
  
Umi suspiro aliviada mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar hacia el Norte  
  
Fin del septimo episodio  
  
----------------   
  
Notas del autor: Pues si... Amber se puede mantener en su nivel perfeccionado siempre y cuando absorva grandes cantidades de energia. Como prometi en este episodio Daisuke no ha aparecido aunque si se ha hecho mencion de el. Angel fue finalmente secuestrado por el ejercito de Demon. Finalmente aparecio Demon jeje, este capitulo fue rapido, pense que iba a tener mas espacio, como unos 30k, aunque bueno, ni modo, me agrada. ¡Y lo mejor es que Sirenmon finalmente llego al nivel perfeccionado! ¡Bueno, en el proximo episodio seguiremos con Daisuke y un nuevo tamer sera introducido, y la proxima vez que Umi aparesca se encontrara con Sorako, quien ha aumentado mucho sus poderes desde la ultima ocacion en la que parecio! Otra cosa, nuevamente, ¡Record de tamaño! Aunque la verdad fue por poquito ^^  
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
E-mail: yuki_agumon@hotmail.com   
  
Pueden encontrar episodios pasados en: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56994 


	8. El malvado guerrero alado de fuego

Digimon LA Tamers  
  
Capitulo 8 - El malvado guerrero alado de fuego  
  
----------------   
  
"¡CUIDADO KOKUWAMON!" Grito un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, estaba sosteniendo un digivice que brillaba intensamente mientras su digimon compañero, Kokuwamon, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en contra de un Goblimon   
  
Kukawamon se elevo un poco volando con sus alas metalicas mientras esquivaba un golpe de Goblimon con su mazo  
  
//Kokuwamon. Es un digimon insecto metalico. ¡Aunque sea pequeño esta lleno de electricidad! ¡Puede producir 1.000.000 de Voltios con sus garras electricas!. Sus ataques principales son "Scissor Arms Mini" y "Stun Shock". Tiene la abilidad de volar. Esta en el nivel infantil/Rookie. Su evolucion correcta es Kuwagamon//   
  
"¡Stun Shock!" grito el digimon insecto mientras un pequeño shock electroco salia de sus antenas directamente hacia Goblimon, este simplemente golpeo el ataca con su mazo   
  
"Tu no ganar facil"   
  
El niño dio un paso atras, Goblimon no parecia ser muy inteligente pero parecia mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pero el no pensaba huir "¡No te rindas Kokuwamon! ¡Confio en ti!"   
  
El digivice del niño comenzo a brillar y de repente Kokuwamon aumento su velocidad, y realizo otro ataque esta vez embistiendo a al pequeño digimon verde, sin embargo Goblimon esquivo el ataque  
  
//Goblimon. Es un digimon mistico. Tambien es conocido como la peste verde. Es muy inquieto y tiende a la maldad, le encanta probocar problemas. Esta en el nivel infantil/Rookie. Puede evolucionar de forma natural en Ogremon o Fugamon//   
  
"Yo haber pensado que ser mas debiles, tal vez necesitar mas poder... ¡Goblimon shinka...!" El pequeño digimon comenzo a crecer hasta tener 2 metros de alto y un color rojo "¡¡¡Fugamon!!!"   
  
El niño dio un paso atras "¿Ogremon?" se pregunto   
  
Fugamon sonrio y nego con la cabeza "¡Soy Fugamon, una variacion de Ogremon!"   
  
Kokuwamon miro confundido a Fugamon "¡Su inteligencia aumento Guille!"   
  
Guillermo suspiro "No hay problema, nosotros podemos derrotarlo... ¡Es hora de evolucionar!"   
  
Kokuwamon sonrio y miro hacia arriba "¡¡¡KOKUWAMON SHINKA!!!" de repente el pequeño digimon insecto ya no era tan pequeño y habia perdido su apariencia metalica cambiandola por una gran coraza de color rojo "¡¡¡KUWAGAMON!!!"   
  
//Kuwagamon. El digimon de los bosques. Es la evolucion correcta de Kokuwamon. Su ataque principal es "Scissor Arms" Esta en el nivel adulto o evolucionado.//   
  
Kuwagamon comenzo a volar a gran velocidad rodeando al Fugamon "¡¡¡Soy demaciado rapido para ti Fugamon!!!"   
  
Fugamon sonrio y dio un salto golpeando a Kuwagamon con su hueso "¡¡¡Eso lo crees tu!!! ¡¡¡Sufre!!!"   
  
Kuwagamon floto un poco hacia atras para luego embestir a Fugamon, este salio volando hacia atras mientras el gigantesco insecto rojo se preparaba a realizar un nuevo ataque "¡¡¡SCISSOR ARMS!!!"   
  
Fugamon miro desde el aire a Kuwagamon mientras golpeaba lo golpeaba con sus mandibulas "Esto no puede estar pasando..." fuel lo unico que dijo mientras se transformo en informacion y murio   
  
Kuwagamon aterrizo al lado de Guillermo y luego devoluciono otra vez en Kokuwamon   
  
"¡Bien hecho Tamers!" dijo una nueva voz, Guillermo y Kokuwamon miraron hacia al rededor y vieron a un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos celestes   
  
"¿Un humano?" dijo el niño incredulo de lo que veia   
  
El muchacho asintio con la cabeza friamente y luego camino hacia el niño "Soy Daisuke Yukidan, ellos son Gamma y Gabo" dijo mientras miraba al par de digimons que estaban al lado de el   
  
El par sonrio "¡Hola!"   
  
"Hola... Soy Guillermo Capeloni, este es mi digimon compañero"   
  
"Kokuwamon" dijo el pequeño insecto mientras saludaba   
  
El adolecente asintio con la cabeza "¿Hace mucho tiempo que estas en el mundo digital?"   
  
Guillermo miro un momento a Daisuke y luego cerro los ojos tratando de recordar "Mmm, alrededor de... un mes, creo"   
  
Daisuke parpadeo "Muy bien, oye ¿que dices si me acompañas?"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿A donde?"   
  
Daisuke sonrio malevolamente "A encontrar los 5 medallones V-Tamer, claro"   
  
"¿Medallones V-Tamer? ¿Que es eso?"   
  
Daisuke se rasco la nuca un momento y luego suspiro "Son cinco medallones que cuando estan en un mismo lugar permiten la entrada al castillo de Demon"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Demon?"   
  
Daisuke asintio con la cabeza nuevamente mientras Gabo levantana la vista "Demon es el señor de las tinieblas, un digimon tan poderoso que podria destruirlo todo si no lo detenemos"   
  
"¿Como Apocalymon?" pregunto Guille   
  
Gabo miro confundido al joven Tamer "¿Apocalymon? Jamas habia oido hablar de el..."   
  
Daisuke miro a Gabo un momento "Apocalymon es un digimon muy poderoso aunque es desconocida su verdadero tipo... osea, en realidad no es un digimon virus"   
  
"Ahhh"   
  
Guillermo suspiro y miro a Yuki Agumon "Pense que Agumon era amarillo"   
  
Gamma rio un poco "Soy un Yuki Agumon, no soy Agumon"   
  
"Oh"   
  
Daisuke comenzo a caminar apartandoce del luegar "Vamos, el medallon del fuego esta cerca"   
  
Gama y Gabo salieron corriendo detras de Daisuke, Guillermo y Kokuwamon simplemente caminaban detras de sus nuevos compañeros   
  
"Oye, ¿Cuantos de estos medallones has conseguido?"  
  
Daisuke miro a Guille aunque no dejo de caminar "Solo uno... aunque Umi y Angel deben haber conseguido ya el segundo, ahora vamos por el medallon del fuego... curioso, en el manga es diferente"   
  
"¿Diferente?" pregunto Gabo   
  
Daisuke simplemente asintio con la cabeza "Los elementos son otros, pero no es la gran cosa... Precisamente por la cantidad de diferencias que hay con el manga no me quiero confiar por mis conocimientos"   
  
"Ahora lo entiendo..."   
  
De repente se hoyo un extraño ruido en las cercanias, Daisuke levanto la vista "Fuego..." fue lo unico que dijo mientras veia humo salir de las cercanias   
  
El grupo corrio hacia el lugar   
  
"Demonios... Los digimon de fuego tienen ventaja en el bosque" dijo Dai mientras corria   
  
Guille apenas y podia mantener el ritmo, parpadeo un poco y luego miro a Daisuke "¿Ventaja? ¿A que te refieres?"   
  
Este fue el turno de Gamma para hablar "Las hojas cecas hacen mas fuertes a las flamas"   
  
"ahh" dijo Guille mientras llegaban al lugar, era una aldea de digimons y un Fladramon la estaba atacando   
  
"¡¡¡Wahhhh!!! ¡¡¡Socorro!!!" Grito un Koromon mientras trataba de escapar de las llamaradas   
  
Fladramon sonrio maniaticamente "¡¡¡Bwahahahahhaa!!! ¡Esto es lo que les pasa por haber recibido a una Tamer! ¡¡¡Nunca debieron traicionar a lord Demon!!!"   
  
Daisuke parpadeo "¿Una Tamer? Eso significa que hay una quinta Tamer... interesante..."   
  
Fladramon dejo la villa de Koromons un momento y luego miro a Daisuke "¡Tamers! ¡Los acabare estupidos!"   
  
Gamma sonrio "¡Nunca nos ganaras!" grito mientras se preparaba para evolucionar  
  
Daisuke puso su mano delante de Gamma "Le toca a Gabo"   
  
Gabo sonrio y dio un paso al frente "¡¡¡GABUMON SHINKA!!!" grito mientras su cuerpo comenzo a crecer en el de un enorme lobo "¡¡¡GURURUMON!!!"   
  
Guille miro a Kokuwamon y asintio con la cabeza   
  
Kokuwamon sonrio "¡¡¡KOKUWAMON SHINKA!!!" de repente el pequeño digimon insecto ya no era tan pequeño "¡¡¡KUWAGAMON!!!"   
  
Fladramon sonrio maniaticamente "¡Soy uno de los mas poderosos guerreros de lord Garudamon y no perdere un combate facilmente!"   
  
Gururumon sonrio "¡Deja de hablar y comienza a pelear! ¡¡¡FUEGO CAOTICO!!!" grito al expulsar una rafaga de energia roja directamente hacia el digimon con armadura, este simplemente floto elevandose unos metros y esquivando el ataque   
  
"¡¡¡SCISSOR ARMS!!!" grito Kuwagamon mientras trataba de embestir a Fladramon, este se movio hacia la derecha y extendio sus manos   
  
"¡FIRE ROCKET!" Grito expulsando una rafaga de energia que golpeo de lleno a Kuwagamon probocando que este se estrellara pero sorpresivamente no devolucionara   
  
"¡Kuwagamon! ¿Estas bien?" Dijo preocupado Guillermo mientras socorria a su compañero   
  
"Si..."  
  
"¡SUFICIENTE! ¡MORDIDA ASESINA!" grito Gururumon mientras saltaba atrapando a Fladramon y mordiendo su estomago, Fladramon solo podia gritar de dolor en respuesta  
  
Fladramon extendio su brazo y este comenzo a brillar con fuego "¡Knuckle fire!" grito golpeando la nuca de Gururumon mandandolo a volar directamente hacia un arbol y rompiendolo   
  
Daisuke suspiro y miro a Gamma "Supongo que vas a tener que luchar... este fladramon es bastante mas fuerte de lo que aparenta"   
  
Fladramon sonrio "¡¡Jajaja!! ¡No hay manera que ese idiota me derrote!"   
  
Gamma miro con odio a Fladramon "Te hare pedazos"   
  
"¡Alto!" Grito una nueva voz, todos los presentes miraron al dueño de la voz   
  
"¡Panjamon!" dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa   
  
Panjamon miro a Daisuke y asintio con la cabeza, luego miro a Gururumon "¿Estas bien Gabo?"   
  
"Uhhh... si... solo algo quemado..."   
  
Panjamon se dio vuelta para mirar a Fladramon "Te hare pedazos"   
  
Fladramon sonrio "¿Crees que te dejare que me derrotes tan facil? ¡Ademas se que si uso este cuerpo perdere!"   
  
Panjamon sonrio "¿Y que planeas hacer entonces?"   
  
"¡Esto!" De repente la armadura de Fladramon desaparecio y se transformo en un digimental, y Fladramon en V-mon   
  
"¿Hu?"   
  
V-mon sonrio, una extraña luz rodeo al digimental y este desaparecio, siendo reemplazado por uno dorado "¡V-MON ARMOR SHINKA!" de repente el digimental dorado se poseciono sobre V-mon y este comenzo a crecer "¡MAGNAMON!"   
  
Panjamon dio un paso atras pero su mirada no cambio en lo mas minimo "Magnamon solamente puede ser vacuna... ¿Que esta ocurriendo aqui?"   
  
"¡¡¡MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ¡Te hare pedazos!" Grito el digimon de la armadura dorada mientras se elevaba y extendia sus manos "¡¡¡PLASMA SHOT!!!" grito al lanzar una rafaga de plasma hacia Panjamon   
  
Panjamon no se quedo sin hacer nada y lanzo su propia rafaga "¡¡¡GOLPE HELADO DEL REY BESTIA!!!"   
  
Ambas rafagas chocaron y se neutralizaron   
  
Daisuke parpadeo "Ambos tienen el mismo poder de pelea"   
  
Guille se hacerco a Daisuke y levanto una ceja "De cualquier forma, ¿Magnamon no es un digimon bueno?"   
  
Daisuke miro hacia arriba pensativo "Mmm, pues jamas habia oido hablar de un Magnamon tipo virus... A ver..." Daisuke extendio su D-3 hacia Magnamon   
  
*Nombre: Magnamon  
Atributo: Vacuna  
Nivel: Armadura / Perfeccionado*   
  
Daisuke parpadeo "Es vacuna"   
  
Guillermo miro confundido a Daisuke y luego miro a Magnamon quien estaba riendo maniaticamente "Pues... no parece ser muy bueno que digamos"  
  
Daisuke suspiro y asintio con la cabeza   
  
Magnamon repitio su ataque de plasma pero esta vez Panjamon en lugar de contrarestarlo lo esquivo y corrio hacia donde Magnamon estaba con su puño cargado de energia helada   
  
"¡¡¡ATAQUE HELADO!!!" Grito Panjamon mientras golpeaba a Magnamon directamente en la cara probocando que este cayera al suelo   
  
"Ugghhh... eres mas fuerte de lo que creia..."   
  
Panjamon se dio vuelta "¡Rapido usa tu digivice!"   
  
Daisuke parpadeo y luego entendio a lo que Leo se referia, extendio su D-3 y este comenzo a brillar, la luz golpeo directamente a Magnamon y este se retorcio de dolor, luego un engranaje negro salio de este y se destruyo y Magnamon devoluciono en V-mon, ambos digimentales cayoron en el suelo, Panjamon los levanto y se los dio a Daisuke   
  
"Te los has ganado"   
  
Daisuke solo sonrio levemente aceptando los digimentales, de repente en su mano izquierda aparecio un nuevo aparato en el cual los Digimentales figuraban como parte de la lista de elementos "Un D-Terminal... interesante"  
  
Guille miro al ahora confundido V-mon "¿Que sucedio?" pregunto el pequeño dragon   
  
Gamma dio un paso al frente y respondio "Estabas bajo el control de un engranaje negro"   
  
V-mon miro confundido a Gamma "¿Engranaje negro? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es ver a mi hermano mayor luchar con un Garudamon... aun no se cual era el motivo exactamente"   
  
"¿Hermano mayor?"   
  
"El es un XV-mon"   
  
"ho..."   
  
Daisuke miro a V-mon un momento "Garudamon debe ser el guardian del medallon del fuego..."   
  
"¿Y como te llamas?" pregunto Guillermo al V-mon   
  
"Soy Aoryu, Aoryu el V-mon"  
  
De repente un dinosaurio enorme de color negro llego al pueblo y miro horrizado los destrozos "¿Que paso aqui?"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Un Master Tyrannomon?"   
  
"¡Soy Shinkuu! ¡Esta zona esta bajo mi proteccion! ¿Quienes son ustedes?"   
  
Daisuke sonrio "¡Somos Tamers! Estamos aqui para derrotar al guardian del fuego y asi poder obtener fuerzas para derrotar a Demon"   
  
Master Tyrannomon suspiro y luego devoluciono en Tyrannomon y luego en Agumon "Que bueno... pense que serian parte del ejercito de Demon"   
  
Panjamon levanto una ceja "¿Como hiciste eso?"   
  
"¿hu? ¿Que?" pregunto Agumon   
  
"Devolucionar"   
  
Agumon sonrio mientras se rascaba la cabeza "¡Es que soy un sirviente de lord Baihumon"   
  
Daisuke parpadeo "¿Dijiste Baihumon? ¿Te refieres a la bestia santa que defiende el Oeste?"  
  
Agumon asintio con la cabeza y mostro una medalla la cual tenia un Kanji que decia 'Guerrero santo'   
  
"Es mi deber defender esta zona hasta que Lord Baihumon regrese"   
  
"Si las bestias santas existen en este mundo... ¿Por que ellos mo se encargan de Demon?"   
  
Agumon levanto la vista "No lo se exactamente..."   
  
Daisuke suspiro y miro a Leo "De cualquier forma, ¿Que haces aqui?"   
  
Panjamon sonrio "Vine aqui por que habia oido que el guardian del medallon del fuego es mucho mas fuerte de lo que deja que los demas piensen... y sus lacallos tambien lo son... despues de todo el tubo el poder de controlar a Magnamon"   
  
Daisuke asintio con la cabeza y miro a V-mon "¿Que haras ahora?"   
  
"¡Tengo que buscar a mi hermano!"   
  
Agumon miro a V-mon "¿Tu eres uno de los lacallos de Garudamon?"   
  
"Lo era" respondio Kuwagamon mientras devolucionaba   
  
Guille miro al pequeño digimon insecto y sonrio "Habia olvidado decirte que descansaras, perdon"   
  
Gururumon miro a Daisuke "¿Puedo devolucionar?"   
  
Daisuke miro un momento a Gabo "No, mantente en ese estado, quiero que te acostumbres, almenos por hoy, mañana le toca a Gamma"   
  
"Esta bien..."   
  
Panjamon miro al pequeño V-mon y suspiro "Dudo que tu hermano este vivo en realidad"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Por que dices eso?" pregunto V-mon mientras una lagrima salia de su ojo  
  
"Pues... Lo que Kimba quiere decir..." Guille sonrio nerviosamente al notar la mirada que Leo le habia dado cuando le dijo 'Kimba' "Es que Garudamon debe haber destruido a XV-mon para poder capturarte y usarte para sus oscuros propositos"   
  
"¿Donde esta?"   
  
"¿Donde esta quien?" pregunto Agumon confundido mientras miraba hacia alrededor   
  
"¡¡¡El asesino de mi hermano!!!" grito enojado V-mon   
  
Panjamon suspiro "Aunque enfrentes a Garudamon nunca le ganaras, los digimentales ya no te obedeceran..."   
  
V-mon miro otra vez confundido a Panjamon "¿Digimentales?"   
  
"Ahhh me rindo... este tipo es impocible" fue lo unico que dijo Leo en respuesta mientras se daba vuelta para mirar al Agumon "¿Dices que eres un sirviente de Baihumon?"   
  
Agumon asintio con la cabeza "¡Soy un digimon santo, y soy mucho mas viejo que tu asi que mas respeto!"   
  
"Como digas..."   
  
Daisuke suspiro "Bueno... nosotros nos tenemos que ir, tenemos una mision, ¿Saben?"   
  
Leo asintio "Lord Holy Angemon me envio a ayudarte y eso es lo que hare asi que ire contigo"   
  
Agumon sonrio "Es mi mision defender este lugar, asi que te ayudare a enfrentar a Garudamon"   
  
V-mon miro hacia otro lado "¡Hump! ¡Voy a vengar a mi hermano con o sin su ayuda!"   
  
Daisuke sonrio "Pero sin tamer no haras nada"   
  
V-mon levanto la vista "¿Hu?"   
  
"Aun queda un puesto para un tercer digimon compañero, quisiera que ocuparas ese puesto"   
  
Panjamon suspiro "Es necesario mucho poder para realizar un enlace entre un digimon y un Tamer, ¿De donde sacaras ese poder?"   
  
Agumon sonrio "Pues yo lo puedo proporcionar veran... no soy tan debil como paresco..." al decir esto levanto su mano recibiendo el D-3 de Daisuke, pero antes de hacer nada miro a V-mon "¿Quieres ser su digimon compañero?"   
  
V-mon se encojio los hombros "Si es la unica manera de vengar a mi hermano lo hare"   
  
Agumon asintio con la cabeza y de repente una luz dorada lo rodeo junto D-3 de Daisuke, luego de unos segundos esta luz desaparecio, Agumon le devolvio el D-3 a Daisuke   
  
Daisuke sonrio y miro el D-3   
  
*  
Digimons = 3   
Gamma = *Yuki Agumon*, V-Dramon, Garoudramon (Jogress)  
Gabo = *Gabumon*, Gururumon, Garoudramon (Jogress)  
Aoryu = *V-mon*, Fladramon (Digimental del coraje), Magnamon (Digimental de los milagros)  
*  
  
Daisuke asintio con la cabeza "V-mon seras una exelente adicion a mi equipo"   
  
Gamma tambien sonrio "Es bueno tener un nuevo hermano"   
  
Gabo sonrio levemente "Dices eso por que no tienes que mantenerte en tu forma adulta"  
  
Aoryu solo suspiro "Espero que esto tenga sus resultados"   
  
Guillermo miro con los ojos abiertos a los tres digimon compañeros de Daisuke "¿Otro mas? ¿Cuantos compañeros vas a tener?"   
  
Daisuke se encojio los hombros "Eso no importa... es hora de irse, Leo, Agumon, ¿Nos acompañan?"   
  
Leo sonrio "Por supuesto"   
  
Agumon cerro los ojos mientras sonreia "Lo mismo digo, y mi nombre es Shinkuu"  
  
"Bien Shinkuu vamos entonces"   
  
Asi el grupo de humanos y digimon comenzaron a caminar   
  
-----------------   
  
Mientras tanto   
  
Umi miro hacia adelante un momento, se quedo quieta sin hacer absolutamente nada   
  
Mermaidemon la miro un momento "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
"El medallon del viento"   
  
"¿Hu? El medallon del alma esta mas cerca Umi"   
  
"Vamos hacia el medallon del viento"   
  
"¿Pero por que?"   
  
Umi levanto la vista "Si vamos a por el medallon del alma moriremos"   
  
Mermaidemon parpadeo, estaba por decir algo pero luego bajo la vista y vio a un Chuumon, lo levanto y luego lo comio "No lo creo... pero lo que digas es lo mejor... supongo"   
  
"Bleghhh..." fue lo unico que dijo Umi mientras su cara se ponia verde al ver a su digimon comerse un digimon raton   
  
"¿Que hay de malo en alimentarse?"   
  
"Nada" dijo una nueva voz, ambas se dieron vuelta preparandose para el combate pero se sorprendieron al ver a una humana y un Palmon   
  
"¿Hu?" fue el inteligente comentario de Umi   
  
"Soy Sorako Belmonte, ella es Polly"   
  
"¿Belmonte?"   
  
Sorako se encojio los hombros "Soy un cuarto japonesa, un cuarto italiana y mitad alemana o algo asi..."   
  
"..."   
  
Mermaidemon miro un momento a Polly sonrio "Mmm... alimento"   
  
"¡Amber no lo hagas!"   
  
Amber suspiro "Como digas..."   
  
Sorako sonrio mientras Polly se ocultaba detras de ella "¿No te vas a presentar?" le pregunto a la muchacha mas joven   
  
"¡Si! Mi nombre es Umi Ryuyama, tengo 15 años y soy de Mexico"   
  
Sorako sonrio "Yo tengo 16, soy de Chile... Asi que, ¿Que estas haciendo en el mundo digital?"   
  
"Buscando medallones V-Tamer, ahora ivamos por el medallon del alma"   
  
"El del viento" corrijio Umi mientras apuntaba a su derecha  
  
"Lo que sea" solo pudo decir Mermaidemon   
  
Sorako sonrio "¡Bien! Yo acabo de terminar con mi mision aqui, puedo ayudarte si quieres, ¡Me encanta estar en el mundo digital!"   
  
Umi sonrio, al fin una amiga  
  
-----------------   
  
De regreso con Daisuke y los demas  
  
La tierra comenzo a temblar   
  
"No se por que creo que eso no es un terremoto" menciono Guille   
  
"No lo es" dijo friamente Daisuke   
  
Shinkuu miro hacia todos lados olfateando de la misma manera que Gamma   
  
Una pared de fuego los rodeo y un digimon similar a Fladramon aparecio, aunque su aspecto era mas similar al de un insecto   
  
//Shadramon. Es un digimon del nivel armadura / adulto, es la evolucion de Wormmon con el digimental del coraje, su poder es tan alto como el de Fladramon. Su ataque principal es "Flare Buster"//  
  
"Shadramon... interesante, eso significa que hay mas digimentales de cada tipo"   
  
Guille miro a Daisuke un momento "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Shadramon es una evolucion de Wormmon con el digimental del coraje... entonces sera mejor que enfrentemos fuego con fuego... ¿Que te parece Shadramon?"   
  
Shadramon simplemente rio maniaticamente "¡¡¡Intenta detenerme humano!!!"   
  
Daisuke intento sonreir pero solo logro fruncir el ceño "V-mon... ¡Digimetal activado!"   
  
Aoryu sonrio "¡¡¡V-mon armor shinka!!!" de repente el digimental del coraje rodeo a V-mon y este exploto evolucionando a V-mon en "¡¡¡Fladramon!!!"   
  
Shadramon volvio a reir aunque esta vez su risa era muy molesta "¡¡¡MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ¡¡Ven a pelear si eso es lo que quieres!!"   
  
Fladramon asintio con la cabeza y se elevo, extendio su brazo y de este salio un rayo de fuego "¡¡¡Fire rocket!!!"   
  
"¡¡¡Flare Buster!!!" respondio Shadramon usando su propia rafaga de fuego contrarestando el ataque de Fladramon   
  
Daisuke cerro los ojos "Interesante... son igual de poderosos..."   
  
Fladramon aterrizo y miro directamente a Shadramon a los ojos, Shadramon se limito a hacer lo mismo "Eres fuerte, pense que mi Flare Buster podria acaar por completo con tu tecnica..."   
  
Fladramon sonrio "Y yo pense que mi Fire rocket seria suficiente... bueno... ni modo, tendre que acabar con tigo a la antigua"   
  
Fladramon se puso en pocision de combate   
  
Guille parpadeo "¿Que esta haciendo?"   
  
Panjamon estaba realmente confundido "Creo que es Kung-Fu"   
  
Agumon se rasco la nuca "Creo que es Kempo"   
  
Daisuke se limito a hacer una mueca "Fladramon esta usando una modificacion del simple y viejo Karate-do"   
  
"¿Karate? ¡Pero el Kung-Fu es mucho mas fuerte!"   
  
Fladramon sonrio y coloco sus manos unidas, una energia fugaz se comenzo a formar entre estas "¡¡¡FIRE VITAL BLAST!!!" grito expulsando un rayo de fuego hacia Shadramon, este simplemente salto el ataque y comenzo a volar otra vez   
  
"Ese ataque era digno de un digimon perfeccionado" comento Panjamon al ver la destruccion que habia causado la tecnica "Lastima que es algo lento" agrego con una mueca   
  
"Eso supongo" respondio Fladramon sonriendo levemente   
  
Daisuke levanto la vista "El Shoutoken karate aumento mucho tus poderes, ¿No es asi Aoryu?"   
  
Aoryu asintio con la cabeza "¡De cualquier forma te derrotare Shadramon!"   
  
Shadramon gruño un momento "¿Crees que me puedes derrotar traidor? ¡Ahora veras!" de repente Shadramon devoluciono en Wormmon y este simplemente saco otro digimental   
  
"¡¡¡WORMMON ARMOR SHINKA!!!" Wormmon se vio rodeado por el digimental dorado y luego como por arte de magiia evoluciono "¡¡¡KONGOUMON!!!"  
  
//Kongoumon. Es un guerrero insecto dorado. Es la evolucion de Wormmon con el digimental de los milagros, sus ataques principales son "Gun" y "Vajra"//   
  
Kongoumon sonrio al ver al Fladramon que lo enfrentaba "¿Como planeas detenerme ahora?"  
  
Fladramon sonrio y miro a Daisuke "Simple..." dijo mientras devolucionaba en V-mon  
  
Daisuke asintio con la cabeza "¡Digimental activado!"   
  
"¡¡¡V-MON ARMOR SHINKA!!!" V-mon se vio rodeado por el digimental dorado y este proboco que, como por arte de magia V-mon evolucionara "¡¡¡MAGNAMON!!!"  
  
"¡Plasma shot!" grito Magnamon expulsando una rafaga de plasma  
  
"¡Vajra!" grito Kongoumon respondiendo el ataque neutralizando el ataque de plasma   
  
Kongoumon sonrio "Eres debil..."   
  
Magnamon gruño "Te hare pedazos"   
  
"¡Gun!" grito Kongoumon expulsando otra rafaga de energia golpeando de lleno a Magnamon   
  
Daisuke suspiro "Parece que Magnamon no puede con Kongoumon" al decir eso preciono un boton en su digivice y luego suspiro nuevamente   
  
"Es data"   
  
Guille miro a Dai un momento "¿Y eso que?"   
  
Leo cerro los ojos "Data es fuerte con Vacuna, Vacuna es fuerte con Virus, Virus es fuerte con Data"  
  
Guille levanto la vista "¿Virus?" miro a Kokuwamon un momento y asintio con la cabeza   
  
"¡¡¡Kokuwamon Shinka!!!" grito mientras aumentaba su tamaño "¡¡¡KUWAGAMON!!!"   
  
Daisuke le dio un vistazo a Kuwagamon "No ganara"   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"Un digimon adulto no derrotara a un perfeccionado"   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"Rindete"   
  
"Nunca"   
  
Daisuke dejo de mirar la pelea de Magnamon con Kongoumon para mirar fijamente a Guillermo "¿A que te refieres con eso?"   
  
Guille tenia una mirada decidida "No perdere" de repente en su pecho aparecio una cresta con un simbolo   
  
"¿Esperanza?" se pregunto Daisuke al ver a la cresta que brillaba como loca   
  
"Siento... siento un increible poder... ¡¡¡KUWAGAMON CHO SHINKA!!!" Kuwagamon cambio su color rojo por uno plateado y creocio enormemente "¡¡¡OOKUWAMON!!!"   
  
//Ookuwamon. Esta en el nivel perfeccionado. Es la evolucion correcta de Kuwagamon y tiene un gran poder destructivo. ¡El incluso puede cortar un diamante en dos partes! Sus ataques principales son "Scissor Arms Omega" y "Destructive Impulse"//  
  
Magnamon cayo en el piso probocando un gran crater en este y luego devolucionando en V-mon   
  
Kongoumon se preparo para acabar con Aoryu pero antes que este ataque fue golpeado en la espalda   
  
"¡¡¡GIGA SCISSOR ARMS!!!" grito Ookuwamon mientras con sus garras golpeaba a Kongoumon mandandolo a estrellarse en el suelo probocando un crater incluso mayor del que Magnamon habia probocado con su caida   
  
Daisuke dio una mueca "Siendo un digimon virus del nivel perfeccionado podra derrotar a Kongoumon con gran facilidad..."   
  
Leo asintio con la cabeza "Realmente es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, aunque tal vez Kongoumon tambien este siendo controlado como Aoryu" dijo mientras bajaba la vista para mirar a Aoryu quien estaba siendo vendado por Gamma y Gabo   
  
Guille dejo de mirar la pelea y miro directamente a Panjamon "¿Estas seguro?"   
  
Daisuke asintio "Lo mas seguro es eso, sera mejor no matarlo"   
  
"Sera mejor usar los digivice" agrego Shinkuu   
  
Guille miro la pelea, Ookuwamon estaba quieto mirando a Kongoumon, ambos estaban inmoviles hasta que...   
  
"¡¡¡DESTRUCTIVE IMPULSE!!!" Grito Ookuwamon expulsando una rafaga de energia plateada   
  
"¡¡¡VAJRA!!!" Respondio Kongoumon, ambas rafagas chocaron y se neutralizaron   
  
Kongoumon sonrio un momento pero luego miro asombrado a donde estaba Ookuwamon, este habia desaparecido   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
"¡¡¡SCISSOR ARMS OMEGA!!!" Grito una voz desde atras mientras Kongoumon era golpeado   
  
Panjamon sonrio "¡Este es el momento! ¡Haganlo ahora!"   
  
Ambos tamers asintieron con la cabeza y dirijieron sus digivice hacia Kongoumon, estos comenzaron a brillar y de repente Kongoumon se transformo otra vez en Wormmon al mismo tiempo que un D-Terminal aparecia en la mano de Guille   
  
"¿Hu?" Fue lo unico que dijo el joven tamer   
  
Daisuke miro un momento a Guillermo "Supongo que como yo ya tenia esos digimentales fuiste vos quien los recibio... ademas tu digimon fue quien derroto a Kongoumon"   
  
"Genial..."   
  
En ese momento Wormmon se levanto "¿Que? ¿Que me paso?"   
  
Ookuwamon devoluciono otra vez en Kokuwamon, este le sonrio a Wormmon "No te preocupes, ¡ya estas bien!"   
  
Wormmon miro confundido a Kokuwamon "¿Pero que sucedio?"   
  
"Fuiste controlado por un engranaje negro" explico Shinkuu  
  
"¿Engranaje negro?"  
  
El Agumon asintio "Un Garudamon esta contolando digimons con ellos"   
  
"Maldicion..."   
  
"¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?" Pregunto Aoryu, quien estaba bendado por completo, casi parecia una momia   
  
Wormmon miro hacia arriba pensando "Pues... No lo recuerdo"   
  
Guille sonrio "No hay problema... oye, ¿Te interesaria ayudarnos?"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿A que te refieres?"   
  
Daisuke sonrio levemente aunque luego su mirada regreso a ser fria "Ya se que estas pensando"   
  
Guillermo sonrio "No eres el unico que tiene derecho a tener mas de un digimon"   
  
Wormmon miro aun mas confundido que nunca a Guillermo "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Te esta preguntando si quieres que el sea tu tamer" respondio Gamma por Guillermo   
  
Wormmon parpadeo "¡¿Que?! ¡¿Me... me... estas pidiendo que sea tu digimon compañero?!"  
  
Guillermo se limito a asentir con la cabeza   
  
Wormmon sonrio y se lanzo a los brazos de Guillermo   
  
Shinkuu sonrio "Supongo que debo hacer el proceso..." menciono mientras hacia aprecer el digivice de Guillermo en su mano, le dio brillo y lo actualizo   
  
Guille miro a Shinkuu un momento "¿Como hiciste eso?"   
  
Shinkuu sonrio y levanto su dedo "¡Eso es un graaaaan secreto!"   
  
-----------------   
  
Una figura alada miraba todo lo que habia pasado en el lugar   
  
"Interesante... un digimon santo esta del lado de los Tamers... Mejor aun, acabaremos con el pronto" dijo con una voz femenina  
  
Un pequeño digimon ave entro a la habitacion y miro la pantalla que estaba mirando el enorme digimon   
  
"¿Un digimon santo?" pregunto el pequeño digimon macho  
  
"Asi es, Shinkuu, un siriviente de Baihumon"   
  
"Baihumon... Seria interesante acabar con el, seguramente aumentaria mucho mis poderes"   
  
"Lord Akadan... ¿Esta seguro que usted luchara?"   
  
El pequeño digimon asintio "Si linda... Ademas escuche de Meramerama que ese tal Yukidan acabo el solo con Triceramon, claro, el estupido no era ni la mitad de fuerte que yo... pero seria interesante luchar con ese tal... V-Garoudramon"   
  
El enorme digimon se arrodillo ante el pequeño "Yo misma te traere a Yukidan y Shinkuu para que tengas tu combate"   
  
El pequeño digimon sonrio, una pequeña luz ilumino su rostro "¡Al fin el gran Akadan! ¡El mas poderoso Piyomon! ¡¡¡MWAHAHAHAAAHAHAHHAHA!!!"  
  
Fin del octavo episodio  
  
----------------   
  
Notas de autor: Bueno ^_^ este fue el primer capitulo en mostrar una pelea entre digimons del nivel definitivo, los megas. Ademas de introducir a un nuevo tamer el cual lleva consigo la cresta de la esperanza y sorpresivamente lleva dos digimon virus como compañeros... Cabe aclarar que aqui hay mas de un digimental de cada tipo, son mcuhos de cada uno en cambio. Lo de la aventura pasada de Sorako se revelara pronto aunque no planeo hacerlo por algun tiempo... de hecho tal vez ni lo revele *hace una sonrisa malevola y luego estalla en una maniaca risa* ¡¡¡MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!! Por cierto, ¡otra vez bati el record de tamaño de un capitulo de este fanfic!  
  
Recuerden que pueden encontrar episodios pasado asi como otros fanfics hechos por mi aqui:   
  
http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56994   
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
E-mail: yuki_agumon@hotmail.com 


	9. ¿El verdadero sirviente de Baihumon?

Digimon LA Tamers  
  
Capitulo 9 - ¿El verdadero sirviente de Baihumon?  
  
----------------   
  
Daisuke sonrio mientras miraba alrededor, ya habian llegado al lugar donde supuestamente estaba el medallon del fuego, un templo estaba ahi   
  
"¿Es aqui?" pregunto   
  
"Aqui es basofias, ¡Pero hasta aqui llegaran!"   
  
Todos los presentes se dieron vuelta para ver a Garudamon "¡Yo los detendre! ¡Soy la mas poderosa guerrera de la zona!"   
  
Guillermo sonrio y miro a sus digimons "Veamos que sucede si te enfrentas a alguno de mis digimons..."   
  
Garudamon parpadeo   
  
"¡Digimental up!" grito Guillermo mientras con su digivice probocaba que Wormmon armor evolucione   
  
"¡Wormmon armor shinka!" grito Wormmon mientras el digimental de los milagros se posecionaba sobre el probocando que evolucionara en "¡Kongoumon! ¡El milagro resplandeciente!"   
  
Garudamon sonrio mientras golpeaba con su garra a Kongoumon y sorpresivamente este instantaneamente devoluciono en Wormmon   
  
"¡Wormmon!" grito Guillermon, levanto a Wormmon y comenzo a llorar como un niño pequeño   
  
Daisuke suspiro "No es tiempo para llorar"   
  
Shinkuu asintio "No lo es, ¡Agumon warp Shinka!..." grito mientras aumentaba su tamaño transofrmandose en Tyrannomon y luego volvia a aumentarlo transformandose en... "¡Master Tyranomon!"  
  
Garudamon sonrio "No podras derrotarme ¡Spining fire bird!" grito Garudamon mientras creaba un remolino de fuego y aire que casi golpea a Master Tyrannomon... pero fue detenido por un ataque congelante   
  
Garudamon parpadeo al ver a Panjamon "Ya veo... pelearan en equipo"   
  
Leo asintio "Aunque este tipo sea algo molseto sigue siendo un digimon santo y merece por tanto la proteccion de Leo, el Panjamon"   
  
Kokuwamon creo algo de electricidad "¡Yo tambien ayudare! ¡Guille evolucioname!"   
  
Guillermo asintio lentamente mientras levantaba su digivice   
  
"Kokuwamon warp shinka..." grito Kokuwamon mientras comenzaba a crecer hasta transformarse en el poderoso digimon perfeccionado, "¡Ookuwamon!"   
  
Garudamon grunio entre dientes   
  
V-mon miro a Daisuke al mismo tiempo que Yuki Agumon y Gururumon "Tenemos que ayudar"   
  
Daisuke sonrio "¿Estan seguros? Me parece que no necesitan ayuda"   
  
V-mon miro el combate   
  
Garudamon golpeaba a los tres digimons perfeccionados con gran facilidad y sin recurrir a intercambio de golpes, era increible verla pelear   
  
Gamma se rasco la cabeza "Me parece que estan perdiendo"   
  
Una gota de sudor paso por la nuca de Daisuke "Asi parece"   
  
Garudamon golpeo a Master Tyrannomon con un cabezaso probocando que este devolucionara en Tyrannomon, luego le pego una patada y devoluciono en Agumon   
  
"Son pateticos"   
  
De repente Daisuke comenzo a sentir como las emociones le volvian... empezo a sentir el coraje y la furia "¿Que esta pasando?"   
  
"¡V-mon shinka!" grito el dragon enano mientras aumentaba su tamaño transformandose en un hombre dragon, "¡Xv-mon!"   
  
Xv-mon miro sus manos y su cuerpo "Hermano..." una lagrima paso por su rostro "Aun estas vivo en mi... pero me vengare" grunio mientras se elevaba  
  
Guillermo miro un momento a Daisuke "¿Estas seguro de que puede pelear? Es solo un champion"   
  
"Adulto, se dice adulto... y no creo que pueda solo" dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su digivice   
  
"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto confundido   
  
Wormmon salio de los brazos de Guille "¡No puedo quedarme asi! ¡Tengo que ayudar!"   
  
"¿Ayudar?... pero... estas lastimado"   
  
"Pero es mi deber"   
  
"Lo se, pero estas herido"   
  
"Pero lo debo hacer"   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"Quiero hacerlo"   
  
"Wormmon..." sonrio Guillermo  
  
"¡Wormmon shinka!" grito el pequeño digimon insecto mientras su cuerpo crecia hasta convertirse en un hombre insecto, "¡Stingmon!"   
  
"¡A pelear!" grito   
  
"¡Alto!" lo detubo Daisuke   
  
"¿Que sucede?"   
  
"Cuando dos corazones laten como uno..."   
  
Guille sonrio al entender lo que Daisuke queria decir   
  
Xv-mon volo hacia donde estaba Stingmon y le sonrio   
  
En ese momento Ookuwamon cayo al suelo y devolucion en Kokuwamon   
  
"¡Kokuwamon!" grito Guille preocupado   
  
"Esto es demaciado... no puede ser... ¡Tenemos que detener esto!" grito Daisuke   
  
"¡XV-mon Jogress shinka!"   
  
"¡Stingmon Jogress shinka!"   
  
"¡Paildramon!" grito un nuevo digimon con la voz de ambos... eran dos guerreros convertidos en uno.... un gran guerro fusionado   
  
Garudamon golpeo con una bola de fuego a Panjamon noqueandolo y luego le sonrio al digimon mutante "Interesante... ¿Asi que planeas enfrentarme?" pregunto con una sonrisa   
  
Paildramon asintio "Soy el digimon que te derrotara y tomara de ti el medallon del fuego" dijo con la voz de Xv-mon y Stingmon al mismo tiempo  
  
"¿Y quien dice que lo tengo?"   
  
"Tus palabras no me interesan, te derrotare"   
  
"¡Como quieras!"  
  
Garudamon extendio sus alas y floto en el aire, Paildramon hizo lo mismo   
  
Guillermo parpadeo "¿Que no se llama Ledramon?"   
  
Daisuke suspiro "¿Como es que pude hacer jogress contigo?"   
  
Guillermo sonrio "De cualquier forma actuas muy diferente a lo normal"   
  
Daisuke miro sus manos y asintio "Es el frio... ya no esta... pero estoy seguro de que es temporal"   
  
"¿Temporal? ¿Quieres decir que no podremos hacer jogress de nuevo?"   
  
"Tal vez si, tal vez no..."  
  
Guillermo suspiro "Ya estas actuando como normalmente lo haces"   
  
Daisuke asintio lentamente   
  
Paildramon le dio un golpe con su garra a Garudamon en el medio de la cara probocando que este se elebara un poco, luego lo golpeo con ambas manos hacia abajo probocando que se estrellara   
  
"¡Maldito!"   
  
Paildramon rio un poco "No puedes ganar"   
  
"¡Muere!" grito Garudamon mientras le lanzaba una bola de fuego golpeandolo de lleno   
  
Paildramon se trato de reincorporar pero Garudamon rapidamente lo golpeo   
  
Daisuke grunio entre dientes "Esto no esta funcionando... Garudamon es muy fuerte" luego miro a los digimons que habian sido derrotados por este "Tres perfeccionados... es demaciado... necesitamos mas poder de ataque, ¡Gamma! ¡Gabo!"   
  
Ambos digimons sonrieron y asintieron   
  
"¡Yuki Agumon shinka!" grito el pequeño lagarto blanco mientras un pilar de luz lo transformaba en el poderoso dragon azul, "¡V-dramon!"   
  
Gabo sonrio "¡Jogress!"   
  
Daisuke sonrio "Este es el momento para una nueva aparicion del dragon-lobo"   
  
"¡¡V-Dramon jogress shinka!!!"   
  
"¡¡Gururumon jogress shinka!!"   
  
"¡¡¡V-Garoudramon!!!"   
  
De repente Paildramon se separo en dos digimons, Chibimon y Leafmon "¿Que sucedio?"   
  
"Nuestra fuente de poder se termino..." Comento Chibimon mientras miraba a V-Garoudramon "Sus corazones ya no laten como uno"   
  
Leafmon suspiro y solo pudo desear que el nuevo digimon fusionado derrotara a Garudamon  
  
Garudamon tomo una postura de combate, V-Garoudramon simplemente sonrio   
  
"Escuche muchas cosas de ti V-Garoudramon"   
  
El dragon-lobo miro a su oponente y rio un poco "Si... derrote a Triceramon relativamente facil, y hare lo mismo contigo si no le das el medallon a Daisuke"   
  
"¡Jajajaja, primero, no tengo el medallon, segundo, si lo tubiera primero deberias de matarme, y de cualquier modo no me derrotaras de ninguna manera!"   
  
V-Garoudramon asintio "Creo que mientes... ¿Que tal si luchamos?"   
  
"¡Eso queria!" grito Garudamon mientras daba un gigantesco salto hacia los cielos seguida de cerca por V-Garoudramon.  
  
Daisuke miro al cielo un momento y luego a Chibimon "Mira atentamente este combate, te servira para elevar tu nivel de pelea"  
  
Chibimon suspiro mientras Daisuke lo levantaba con sus manos "Yo queria ganar este combate"   
  
"Lo siento, se lo que sentias hacia esa maldita"   
  
Chibimon asintio lentamente, luego parpadeo "¿Maldita? ¿Garudamon es una chica?"  
  
"Su voz lo prueba" comento Guille   
  
"Pero... yo recuerdo que Garudamon cuando se llevo a mi hermano tenia una voz de hombre"   
  
Daisuke parpadeo y miro haacia el cielo "Entonces... ¿Contra quien esta peleando V-Garoudramon exactamente?"   
  
"¡No lo se! ¡Pero no es el guardian del medallon del fuego"  
  
Daisuke grunio "¡Maldicion! ¡No podemos perder el tiempo con farzantes!"   
  
De repente del cielo algo cayo desde las alturas una figura roja "¡Maldicion!" grito Garudamon mientras se levantaba y luego miraba a los Tamers, luego sonrio "¡V-Garoudramon es increiblemente fuerte! ¡Es sorprendente!" grito mienttras volvia a salir disparada hacia las alturas para continuar su pelea   
  
"Parece que es sumamente poderosa de cualquier forma..." comento Shinkuu mientras se sobaba la cabeza "Y pega fuerte" comento   
  
Panjamon se levanto y suspiro "Es muy fuerte..."   
  
"¡Pero no es el guardian!"   
  
"¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Rhhhh... wahhh... me duele" lloriqueo Kokuwamon   
  
"¿Estas bien amigo?"   
  
Kokuwamon asintio lentamente ante la pregunta de Guille  
  
Daisuke suspiro "Me refiero a que ella no es la guardiana, el guardian es un el, no una ella"   
  
"¿Que?"   
  
"¡No puede ser! ¡Sus poderes eran increibles!"   
  
Daisuke asintio "Tendremos que esperar..."   
  
----------------   
  
V-Garoudramon sonrio mientras le daba una patada a Garudamon y luego extendia sus manos lanzando una bola de energia blanca que golpeo de lleno al digimon de fuego...   
  
"Eres mucho mas debil de lo que creia" Comento el digimon fusionado   
  
"Eso piensas tu por que no has peleado con tres digimons perfeccionados al mismo tiempo..."   
  
V-Garoudramon sonrio "Ni que no pudiera con tres... ¡Puedo con cuatro!"   
  
Garudamon asintio lentamente mientras extendia sus alas "¡Spining Fire Bird!" grito expulsando un tornado de fuego y aire que sorpendio al dragon-lobo   
  
Garudamon sonrio mientras se preparaba para volver a golpear a V-Garoudramon, pero este la sorprendio anulando el tornado con una extraña aura azul que lo rodeaba   
  
El digimon vacuna maligno volo hacia atras y suspiro nerviosamente "Eres demaciado fuerte, ¿Verdad?"   
  
V-Garoudramon sonrio "Asi es, ahora si no quieres morir dame el medallon del fuego"   
  
"Pero yo no lo tengo"   
  
"¿A no? ¿Y quien lo tiene?"   
  
"¡Pues yo!" dijo una voz infantil desde atras  
  
V-Garoudramon se dio vuelta para ver a un pequeño pajaro, arqueo su ceja confundido "¿Un Piyomon?"   
  
Piyomon sonrio maniaticamente "¿Crees que soy un debil Piyomon?"   
  
V-Garoudramon asintio lentamente   
  
"¡Pues estas muy equivocado! ¡Mira mi poder!"   
  
De repente una energia dorada rodeo a Piyomon   
  
"¡Piyomon Warp Shinka!" grito el pequeño ave mientras su cuerpo evolucionaba en Birdramon y luego en... "¡Garudamon!"   
  
V-Garoudramon sonrio "No sera dificil"   
  
El nuevo Garudamon sonrio mientras desaparecia y reaparecia detras de V-Garoudramon golpeandolo con una increible fuerza probocando que este se estrellara donde estaban el par de Tamers  
  
Daisuke miro confundido a V-Garoudramon "¿Estas bien?"   
  
"Si..."   
  
"Vaya pense que Gammabo seria mas fuerte" comento Guille   
  
"¿Gammabo?" pregunto molesto V-Garoudramon, luego sintio como el par de Garudamons aterrizaban detras de el   
  
"¡Vaya! Asi que tu eres 'Gammabo' el V-Garoudramon, ¿eh?"   
  
V-Garoudramon suspiro "Supongo que ese es mi nombre..."   
  
Shinkuu parpadeo "¿Dos?"   
  
Gammabo asintio "El segundo dijo que era el guardian del medallon del fuego"   
  
"Interesante... ¡Asi que realmente era una farzante!"   
  
La Garudamon hembra grunio "¡No soy ninguna farzante!"   
  
Daisuke asintio "Ella constantemente dijo que no tenia el medallon... por lo tanto no era el guardian del medallon"   
  
El Garudamon macho asintio "Yo soy Akadan, lord de las aves y el fuego"  
  
La otra Garudamon sonrio "Soy Kiima, guerrera de Akadan"   
  
Gammabo sonrio "No podran derrotarme... son pateticos"   
  
----------------   
  
Umi y Sorako miraron al enorme digimon frente a ellas... era...   
  
"¡Cyber Dramon!" grito el par   
  
Mermaidemon se coloco frente a Cyber Dramon "Te acabare"   
  
Cyber Dramon suspiro "¿Que sucedio con Aquilamon y Sabirdramon?" pregunto   
  
Mermaidemon heructo "Adivina"   
  
Cyber Dramon dio un paso atras   
  
Sorako miro a su digimon "Polly, es hora de evolucionar"   
  
Polly asintio y levanto la vista mientras evolucionaba "¡Palmon warp Shinka...!" grito mientras aumentaba su tamaño en Togemon y finalmente en "¡Lillymon!"  
  
Lillymon y Mermaidamon sonrieron "Vamos a luchar" dijeron al unisono   
  
Umi parpadeo "¿Desde cuando son amigas?"   
  
Sorako se encogio los hombros "¿Y yo que se?"  
  
Cyber Dramon rio un poco "Si quieren el medallon del viento me tienen que derrotar"   
  
Umi suspiro "De cualquier forma... ¿Por que estas resguardando este lugar?"   
  
"Por que soy poderoso" respondio Cyber Dramon mientras desaparecia y reaparecia detras de Mermaidemon golpeandola "¡Cyber Nail!" grito ejecutando su poderosa tecnica... Mermaidemon instantaneamente devoluciono en Sirenmon   
  
"¡Amber!" grito Umi preocupada, corrio hacia el lugar de la pelea pero fue detenida por Sorako "¡Dejame! ¡Tengo que ayudarla!"   
  
Sorako sonrio amablemente "No esta lastimada" luego levanto la vista "¡Polly encargate de el!"   
  
Lillymon asintio y extendio sus manos "¡Cañon de flor!" grito expulsando una rafaga de energia verde que Cyber Dramon atrapo con su mano y la destruyo   
  
"¿Me quieres destruir con flores? ¡Patetico!" grito el digimon Cyborg mientras extendia sus manos y lanzaba una bola de energia dorada que golpeo de lleno al digimon planta, probocando que esta devolucionara en Palmon   
  
"Maldicion..." comento entre dientes Torako, luego levanto su digivice "¡Warp evoluciona!"   
  
Palmon se levanto pesadamente y asintio "¡Palmon warp Shinka...!" grito mientras aumentaba su tamaño en Togemon, luego en Lillymon y finalmente en su forma definitiva, "¡Rosemon!"   
  
Cyber Dramon rio "No importa que nivel de evolucion tengas, perderas"   
  
Rosemon sonrio "Eso lo veremos... ¡Latigo de espinas!" grito mientras de la anda hacia aparecer un latigo y lo uso para golpear a Cyber Dramon pero este simplemente atrapo el latigo y lo destruyo en informacion   
  
"No sabia de esa tecnica, aunque sabia que Rosemon tenia un latigo similar"   
  
Rosemon sonrio "No soy cualquier Rosemon"   
  
Umi aprobecho la oportunidad y cerro los ojos mientras acudia a algun poder oculto dentro de ella... "¡Evoluciona Sirenmon!"   
  
Sirenmon se reincorporo y la miro confundida "¿Como quieres que evolucione sin energia?"   
  
Umi levanto la vista y su digivice... de repente el Pendulum comenzo a cambiar de forma en...   
  
"¡Un D-Arc!" grito Torako asombrada "¡Yo queria uno!" lloriqueo   
  
Una gota de sudor paso por la espalda de Umi "¿Realmente tienes 16 años?"   
  
"¡Claro!" luego parpadeo y saco de su mochila un mazo de cartas, miro a Cyber Dramon y le sonrio "Esperanos un segundo"   
  
Cyber Dramon estaba confundido, miro a Rosemon y asintio lentamente   
  
Torako sonrio cuando encontro la carta "¡Usa esta!" grito mientras se la lanzaba   
  
Cyber Dramon sonrio, el receso habia acabado "¡Cyber Nail!" volvio a gritar mientras golpeaba a Rosemon en el corazon y probocaba que volviera a devolucionar   
  
Umi parpadeo, Cyber Dramon era mucho mas fuerte de lo que parecia... "¡No hay tiempo para preguntarse si puedo ganar!" levanto la carta y la paso por el D-Arc "¡Card Slash!" miro la carta rapidamente mientras trataba de imitar a un Tamer de Digimon Tamers "Ehhh, ¡Apunta a la evolucion mas fuerte!"  
  
De repente Amber comenzo a brillar "¡Shinka!" grito mientras evolucionaba "¡Mermaidemon!" grito al completar su evolucion   
  
Umi parpadeo al ver la carta que ahora estaba quemada "Parece que solo sirve una vez" comento mientras le devolvia la carta a Sorako... quien estaba roja de furia   
  
"¡OYE!" luego se largo a llorar "¡Me costo mucho dinero conseguir las cartas japonesas!"   
  
Cyber Dramon sonrio al ver a su nuevo oponente "No ganaras... Eres virus, ¿no es verdad?"   
  
Mermaidemon se mordio la lengua y comenzo a tomar su propia sangre "Eek, error, mi atributo es desconocido... ¡Soy la digimon perfeccionada mas fuerte que existe!"   
  
"Eso lo veremos... ¡Cyber Beam!" grito Cyber Dramon mientras de sus manos salia un rayo de energia azul que se dirigia hacia Mermaidemon   
  
La digimon demonio sonrio mientras desaparecia y reaparecia detras del dragon Cyborg y lo golpeaba por detras con su garra izquierda   
  
Cyberdramon grito de dolor... "¡¡¡AGHHHH!!!" algo de informacion de su cuerpo se desprendio pero el guardian del medallon del viento no exploto en informacion "¡Eres fuerte!" grito mientras se elevaba por los cielos   
  
Mermaidemon asintio "¡¡¡CANTO ENDEMONIADO!!!" grito mientras una honda sonora salia de su boca y llegaba al oido de Cyber Dramon paralizandolo   
  
Cyber Dramon miro horrorizado al digimon endemoniado   
  
"No... no puede... ser..."   
  
"Es la segunda vez que uso esta tecnica" comento Mermaidemon mientras comenzaba a imaginarse como comia al digmon dragon   
  
Umi suspiro "Acabalo de una vez por todas"   
  
Mermaidemon asintio "Hoy solo comi un par de digimons adultos, sera un festin este perfeccionado" al decir esto desaparecio del lugar y reaparecio detras de Cyber Dramon dandole un gran mordisco al hombro del digimon Cyborg   
  
"¡AGHHHHH!"   
  
"Eso es... grita de dolor... eres mucho mas sabroso asi" comento Amber mientras le daba otro mordisco, lo unico que el digimon guardian podia hacer era gritar de dolor   
  
"¡Mwahhahahaha!" reia maniaticamente Mermaidemon... luego le dio el mordisco final a Cyber Dramon... y este exploto en informacion   
  
Umi sonrio levemente, levemente por que estaba aun algo horrorizada por el modus operanti de su escalofriante digimon... levanto su mano y de repente comenzo a brillar... un medallon celeste aparecio   
  
"El medallon del viento" dijo Sorako mientras examinaba el medallon "¿Para que sirve?"   
  
"Solo se que sirven para abrir la puerta al castillo de Demon"   
  
"Pero debe de tener otros usos" comento la chica mayor   
  
Umi solo pudo asentir lentamente y luego miro al Este "Vamos con Dai-kun"   
  
"Tsk, ¿Dai-kun?" dijo una nueva voz, Umi se helo la espalda  
  
----------------   
  
Akadan sonrio maniaticamente "¿Patetico yo?"   
  
Gammabo asintio mientras desaparecia y reaparecia detras del Garudamon y lo golpeaba con su garra izquierda y antes que Kiima lo golpeara el lanzo una patada hacia la Garudamon hembra aparentemente derrotando a ambos   
  
El Garudamon macho devoluciono en Birdramon   
  
"¿¿¿Que demonios???" grito Birdramon enfadado   
  
Daisuke podria haber sonreido maniaticamente, pero por algun motivo no lo hizo... "La frialdad regreso" dijo tranquilamente, luego hizo una mueca "Pero almenos ya se que puedo borrarla temporalmente" luego parpadeo "creo"   
  
"¡¡¡GRRR!!!" grunio Akadan "¡Me hartaron! ¡Kiima destruyelos!"   
  
Kiima asintio "¡Shadow Wing!" grito realizando su tecnica mas poderosa... V-Garoudramon sonrio "¡Dragon Beam!" grito mientras de sus manos salia un rayo de energia blanca que neutralizaba el ataque de Garudamon   
  
"¡Maldicion! ¡Crimson Claw!" grito esta vez el digimon femenino mientras con su garra trataba de cortarle la cabeza a Gammabo, pero este simplemente evadia los ataques con gran facilidad... no habia sonrisa en su rostro, pero tampoco habia furia...   
  
"Solo frialdad" se dijo a si mismo Daisuke   
  
"¿Eh?" pregunto confundido Guille   
  
"No te preocupes, luego lo sabras" comento friamente el Tamer mayor   
  
"Esta bien..." respondio el pequeño mientras volvia a mirar el combate   
  
Shinkuu parpadeo "De algun lado conosco a este digimon" comento mientras apuntaba a Akadan, quien habia comenzado a acumular energia... gran energia   
  
Los ojos de Daisuke mostraron sorpresa "Esta aumentando sus poderes"   
  
"No, esta evolucionando a su forma mas poderosa, mientras mas tiempo este ahi mas fuerte se pondra"   
  
"V-Garoudramon puede con el"   
  
"¿Puede?" pregunto el Agumon mientras arqueaba una ceja   
  
"Debe poder, es el mas fuerte"   
  
"Tal vez sea el digimon perfecto mas fuerte, pero no creo que pueda con un definitivo"   
  
"¿Uh?" pregunto confundido Guille  
  
"Un 'mega'" explico Daisuke algo molesto   
  
Shinkuu asintio, aunque en realidad no sabia a que se referia Daisuke con 'mega', luego noto algo... en las piernas de Birdramon... "¡Es un digimon santo!"  
  
"¿QUE?" gritaron todos al unisono, a exepcion de Daisuke, quien estaba muy molesto mirando la pelea   
  
"Dije que es un guerrero santo"   
  
Garudamon le lanzo otro golpe con su garra a V-Garoudramon, pero este simplemente evadio el ataque y luego sonrio mientras le daba un cabezaso "¡Magnum Strike!" grito   
  
Guille parpadeo y luego miro a Daisuke "¿Cuantos ataques tiene?"   
  
Daisuke se encojio los hombros "¿Me lo preguntas ami? Es el el que se inventa tecnicas a cada rato"   
  
Guille asintio y continuo mirando la pelea... pero luego miro a Leo quien estaba algo frio... su aura lo estaba helando "¿Sucede algo Leo?"   
  
Leo sonrio "Mientras V-Garoudramon pelea con Garudamon yo detendre a Birdramon antes de que pueda evolucionar a su cuerpo defintivo"   
  
Daisuke asintio "Buena idea, ve por el"   
  
"¡Cold Atack!" grito Panjamon mientras sacaba su espada y lanzaba una rafaga de aire elado con esta, una rafaga de aire helado cortante... pero...   
  
"¡Birdramon warp shinka!" grito Akadan mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en el de uno humanoide, Garudamon, pero luego sufrio un tercer cambio... regresando a su aspecto de ave gigante... una verdadera ave gigante santa "¡Hououmon!" grito el ahora digimon definito   
  
El ataque de Panjamon apenas y... no, ni siquiera rasguño a el poderoso Hououmon "¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? ¿¡A mi!? ¡Soy Lord Akadan y soy el digimon santo mas poderoso fuera de los cuatro Holy Beasts!"   
  
Akadan miro a Shinkuu un momento "¿Tu eres el famoso Shinkuu?"   
  
Shinkuu asintio "¿Por que eres un guardian si eres un guerrero santo como yo?"   
  
Akadan rio maniaticamente "¡Por que no todos los guerreros santos tienen que ser buenos!"   
  
Shinkuu dio un paso atras "Por... por... ¡Por Lord Baihumon! Tienes un virus en tu base de datos"  
  
Akadan asintio "Ese virus me hizo ver lo estupido que era ser bueno... ¡Asi que decidi trabajar junto a Demon! ¡Yo soy el mas poderoso de los cinco guardianes de los medallones V-Tamer!"  
  
V-Garoudramon sonrio mientras se colocaba frente al digimon definitivo "¡Yo sere tu oponente!"   
  
Garudamon golpeo a Gammabo "¡Hasta que no me hayas derrotado no tienes derecho de luchar con Akadan-sama!"   
  
Gammabo sonrio "Esta bien, esta bien..." extendio sus manos y una energia azul comenzo a rodearlas... al mismo tiempo que un aura aparecia a su alrededor... la energia aumento y aumento... "Muere" dijo friamente el Dragon-lobo "¡¡¡Victory Celestial Dragon Wolf Blast!!!" grito realizando por segunda vez su tecnica mas fuerte   
  
Garudamon parpadeo al ver la energia que la golpeaba.... luego de unos segundos su informacion fue arrebatada de su base de datos... "¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!" grito de dolor mientras explotaba en informacion   
  
Hououmon abrio los ojos sorpendido... y horrorizado "Kiima... Kiima... ¡¡¡KIIMA!!!" grito con toda su ira, extendio sus alas y cargo una energia de igual potencia que el ataque de V-Garoudramon "¡Starlight Explosion!" grito mientras su ataque golpeaba de lleno al digimon fusionado y este se dividia en dos digimons   
  
Yuki Koromon y Tsunomon "¡¡Wahhhh!!" grito el par mientras caian al suelo... ambos miraron sus cuerpos horrorizados y comenzaron a correr en circulos... todos los presentes solo pudieron hacer una cosa: una gran gota de sudor   
  
Hououmon fruncio el ceño y miro a Daisuke "¡Tu eres el culpable! ¡Te matare!" grito   
  
Daisuke dio un paso atras... no tenia forma de como defenderse... sus tres digimons actualmente eran muy debiles...   
  
Shinkuu se coloco frente a Daisuke "Yo peleare con tigo Akadan..."  
  
"Sabremos quien es el verdadero sirviente de Baihumon" comento Akadan con odio   
  
"Tu ya no eres un sirviente de Baihumon, estas corrompido"   
  
"Como digas" respondio Akadan   
  
Shinkuu miro a los Tamers y Leo "¡Vayanse de aqui!"   
  
Los Tamers asintieron y junto a sus digimons se alejaron del lugar... Daisuke parpadeo mientras miraba su mano... en ella estaba el medallon del fuego   
  
"Parece que despues de todo Kiima era la guardiana..." comento al alejarse  
  
Leo lo miro un momento "Necesitaras ayuda"   
  
"¡No la necesito!"  
  
"¿A no? ¡Starlight Explosion!" grito Hououmon mientras con su rafaga golpeaba el piso donde estaba Agumon probocando que este quedara medio muerto por el increible poder de la explosion  
  
Hououmon rio maniaticamente al ver a uno de los digimon santos de Baihumon estar al borde de la muerte   
  
"¡¡¡Ahora muere estupido!!!"   
  
Shinkuu se levanto y miro con odio a Hououmon, el pequeño Agumon estaba sangrando demaciado y era obvio que pronto moriria, pero no se rendiria "No has visto nada... ¡¡¡AGUMON WARP SHINKA!!!"   
de repente una luz dorada rodeo a Agumon, este evoluciono en Tyrannomon, luego volvio a evolucionar en Master Tyrannomon y finalmente dio su ultima evolucion a un dragon dorado   
  
"¡¡¡GODDRAMON!!! ¡¡¡Uno de los sirvientes de Lord Baihumon!!!!"   
  
Hououmon miro impactado al dragon dorado "Maldicion..."   
  
Goddramon se elevo, tenia sus manos en una pose de oracion y sus ojos cerrados, de repente abrio sus ojos mirando friamente a su oponente   
  
"Has caido en el lado oscuro Hououmon... es mi deber como representante de la justicia y el orden detenerte... pero mis poderes estan decreciendo... de cualquier forma te derrotare con mis ultimas energias"   
  
Hououmon volvio a reir "¡Nunca ganaras! ¡¡¡STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!!" grito el ave de fuego mientras expulsaba una rafaga de energia roja  
  
Goddramon cerro los ojos y regreso a su pose de meditacion "God Flame" dijo simplemente expulsando una rafaga de energia dorada neutralizando el ataque de Hououmon   
  
"El combate comienza ahora"   
  
Hououmon sonrio "Asi es... pero primero voy a hacer un pequeño power up"   
  
Goddramon miro momento a Hououmon confundido   
  
"¡¡¡HOUOUMON MODE CHANGE!!!" Grito el digimon fenix mientras un aura dorada rodeaba su cuerpo y su forma cambiaba mecanicamente de un ave dorada de fuego en un enorme guerrero de apariencia robotica, mas que un digimon parecia un mecha "¡¡¡FIGHTER MODE!!!"   
  
Shinkuu extendio sus alas y se elevo por los cielos, Akadan lo siguio volando con el par de alas que tenia en su espalda   
  
"No creas que por tu transformacion me derrotaras Akadan" dijo entre dientes el digimon santo   
  
Akadan rio un poco "Tus poderes son incompletos Shinkuu, ¡te mostrare lo que un verdadero sirviente de Baihumon puede hacer!" grito mientras levantaba su mano, el cañon que estaba en su muñequera comenzo a brillar "Proton Resurection" dijo simplemente y un rayo de energia salio disparado del cañon   
  
Goddramon creo una esfera de energia dorada que rodeo su cuerpo, protegiendolo del rayo de energia de Hououmon   
  
Akadan sonrio "Tu amigo me las pagara, mato al unico digimon que significaba algo para mi"  
  
Shinkuu fruncio el ceño "No podras hacerle nada por que yo te detendre aqui"  
  
Akadan rio maniaticamente "¿REALMENTE CREES ESO? ¡¡¡STARLIGHT KILLER!!!" grito el poderoso digimon fenix humanoide mientras lanzaba un increible rayo de energia   
  
Goddramon solo pudo gritar de dolor "¡¡¡AAHAHHHGHGHGHGHGH!!!"   
  
Hououmon sonrio maniaticamente mientras miraba el crater que habia causad la explosion, luego miro a Panjamon y le dio un golpe con su brazo probocando que explotara en informacion, miro donde los Tamers se encontraban, extendio su dedo y sonrio "Dimension Breaker" dijo tranquilamente mientras un fino rayo salio de su dedo... luego el exploto en informacion  
  
Daisuke parpadeo cuando el rayo lo golpeo... de repente su cuerpo estaba hecho de ceros y unos... sus digimons desaparecieron y luego el los siguio   
  
"¿Daisuke?" dijo Guillermo una vez "¿Dai?" repitio  
  
----------------   
  
Notas de autor: Bueno ^_^ Finalmente hice este capitulo... y finalmente hay una pelea entre digimons definitivos... Cabe aclarar que ahora ambos digimons que pelearon estaban muertos, Daisuke fue enviado a otra dimencion, Guille quedo solo junto a sus digimon y solo falta el medallon del alma... Este capitulo podria haber sido mas largo... Pero ni modo... ¿Es mejor que nada no? ¡De cualquier manera sigue siendo tan largo como los otros! ¡¡¡MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!... Este capitulo me agrado bastante en cierta forma, a pesar de que hayan dos muertes inesperadas, Shinkuu y Leo... sigue siendo algo importante para la historia, o mas bien eso es lo que les digo para que no me odien :p pero bueno, hablando en serio esto traera algunas curiosidades en la psicologia de algunos personajes... Otra cosa: No me peguen si se enteran de a que dimencion fue a parar Daisuke.  
  
Recuerden que pueden encontrar episodios pasado asi como otros fanfics hechos por mi aqui:   
  
http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56994   
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
E-mail: yuki_agumon@hotmail.com 


	10. El poder de un demonio

Digimon LA Tamers  
  
Capitulo 10 - El poder de un demonio  
  
----------------   
  
Daisuke miro alrededor, esto no lucia como el mundo digital... dio un paso y sintio un ruido dentro de su ser   
  
"Es..." Daisuke murmuro mientras con su mano en su pecho sobre donde estaba su corazon   
  
//pum-pum//   
  
"Mi corazon... esta latiendo..." una lagrima corrio por la mejilla de Daisuke   
  
"Ya no tengo el corazon de piedra... pero..." una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, una sonrisa sincera que hace mucho tiempo no habia sentido   
  
"Se siente bien... muy bien" al decir eso Daisuke se dio vuelta buscando a sus digimons, de repente su digivice comenzo a vibrar y hacer ruidos extraños   
  
Daisuke levanto su digivice, y parpadeo "Oh oh..."   
  
De repente del D-3 salio una luz que luego se transformo en Gabo "¿Hu?" fue el inteligente comentario del pequeño digimon   
  
"¡Gabo!" fue lo unico que dijo Daisuke mientras abrazaba a su digimon compañero   
  
"¡Hey! ¿Desde cuando eres tan cariñoso?" pregunto Gabo con una sonrisa   
  
Daisuke solto al digimon del nivel bebe y sonrio mientras se rascaba la cabeza "Lo siento, es que tengo que volver a acostumbrarme a tener sentimientos... la ultima vez regresaron solo de una manera lebe"   
  
Gabo lo miro confundido "Por algun motivo aqui mi alma regreso a la normalidad" explico Daisuke  
  
Gabo asintio "¿Tal vez estemos en otra dimencion?" pregunto, Daisuke se limito a asentir con la cabeza, luego miro su digivice y parpadeo   
  
"Almenos ya encontre a Gamma y Aoryu..."   
  
"¿A que te refieres?"   
  
Daisuke le mostro el digivice a Gabo, en este habian dos figuras digitalizadas, Yuki Koromon y Chibimon   
  
De repente Gabo evoluciono a su forma de infante, Gabumon "Estoy recuperandome"  
  
"Pero tal vez debamos buscar la forma de regresar al mundo digital..."   
  
Gabo solo asintio  
  
Daisuke miro nuevamente su alrededor "Este lugar es extraño, parece un pueblo de enanos o algo asi..." comento, de repente un cerdito rosa paso corriendo en dos patas   
  
"¡Pooh! ¡Pooh!" grito el pequeño cerdo mientras entraba en ¿un arbol con una puerta?  
  
Un aire frio paso por la nuca de Daisuke y Gabo   
  
"Fui un chico malo y me mandaron al infierno..." fue lo unico que pudo decir Daisuke mientras se desmayaba   
  
Gabo lo miro un momento "Creo que debemos encontrar la salida de este lugar... rapido"  
  
De la casa del arbol salio un oso de peluche seguido por el mismo cerdito, el oso miro a Gabumon un momento "¿Eres nuevo aqui?" pregunto   
  
Gabo sonrio nerviosamente "Supongo, pero solo hasta que encuentre la forma de salir... ¿Me ayudas con Daisuke?"   
  
"¿Daisuke? ¿Que es un Daisuke?" pregunto el oso   
  
"Esto es un Daisuke" respondio Gabo mientras apuntaba a Daisuke "Es mi Tamer, yo soy Gabo, o Gabumon"   
  
El oso sonrio "No se que sea un Tamer, pero se que soy un oso... Soy Whinnie Pooh"   
  
"¿Pooh?"   
  
El cerdito asintio "Yo soy Puerquito"   
  
De repente Daisuke recobro el sentido... su cara se horrorizo al ver a Whinnie "No" dijo una vez sin mucha vida   
  
"¡No!" repitio   
  
"¿Daisuke?"   
  
"¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" grito mientras volvia a desmayarse   
  
"¿Le sucede algo?"   
  
"No lo se" respondio Puerquito  
  
"¿Tal vez Buho sepa lo que le paso?"   
  
"¿Buho?" pregunto Gabumon, "Tal vez ese tal 'Buho' tenga informacion para regresar a casa" penso   
  
Pooh asintio lentamente "El sabe muchas cosas, ¿tal vez debamos pedir su ayuda?"   
  
"Supongo"   
  
Los tres comenzaron a caminar para encontrarse con Buho, Gabo llevaba en su espalda a Daisuke quien aun seguia sin sentido  
  
Pero de repente se escucho una risa maniatica   
  
Gabo fruncio el ceño y dejo a Daisuke en el suelo "Parece que aqui tambien hay peligros..." de repente un ¿Tigre de peluche? le cayo encima   
  
"¡Wahhhh!" grito Gabo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a correr en circulos   
  
Pooh miro a Puerquito "¿Que le pasa?"   
  
"No lo se... es algo raro, ¿no lo crees?"   
  
"¿Que es ser raro?"   
  
Gabo se detubo y miro al tigre de peluche "¿Que eres tu?"   
  
El tigre de peluche sonrio "¡Soy un Tigger!" dijo mientras saltaba usando su cola como un resorte   
  
Gabo suspiro "Ni que fuera tan bueno..."   
  
Tigger solto un bufido "¿Y tu que eres?"   
  
"Soy un Gabumon, Gabo"   
  
"¿Y que tiene de bueno ser un Gabumon?" pregunto Tigger sonriendo   
  
"¿Y que tiene de bueno ser un Tigger?" respondio Gabumon   
  
"Touche" penso Gabumon   
  
Tigger aguanto la respiracion un momento y luego largo una risa mientras comenzaba a saltar alrededor de Gabo "¡Los Tiggers son lo mejor que puede haber en el mundo! ¡Somos divertidos! ¡Somos audaces! ¡Somos saltarines!" demostro su ultima afirmacion saltando un pino "¡Somos divertidos!" repitio y luego comenzo a cantar una cancion estupida   
  
Gabo suspiro "No debi preguntar..."   
  
"¡Lararalaralalarala! ¡Los Tiggers so-" Tigger fue detenido por un ataque azul, un fuego azul   
  
Gabo sonrio "Al fin se callo"   
  
Tigger miro horrorizado a Gabo y luego miro su cola, la cual estaba negra por el fuego... estaba rostizada "¡¡¡WAAHHHHHHH!!!" Grito mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el monte   
  
Puerquito se oculto detras de Whinnie, quien solo podia fruncir el ceño   
  
"Creo que no debiste hacer eso"   
  
"¿Por que?" pregunto Gabo mientras arqueaba una ceja  
  
"Esta es una sociedad pacifica... si agregas a este mundo la violencia... ¿Sabes lo que pasaria?"   
  
Gabo estaba confundido "¿Que pasaria?"   
  
Pooh parpadeo repetidas veces "Pues... no lo se, pero debe de ser malo"   
  
Gabo cayo al suelo, este seria un largo dia...   
  
--------------------  
  
Umi miro casi petrificada a la persona frente a ella, Torako se puso en guardia, no queria tener heridas si esto resultaba ser un combate   
  
El muchacho dio un paso adelante "Asi que ahora es Dai-kin... Te odio, y lo odio al tambien"   
  
Torako suspiro "Por lo menos yo estoy a salvo"   
  
Angel miro un momento a Torako y nego con la cabeza "Tambien te odio a ti"   
  
Torako hizo una pausa "¿Y a mi por que?"   
  
"¿Y yo que se? Simplemente te odio" luego regreso a mirar a Umi "Te hare pedazos"   
  
"¿Que sucede Angel?" pregunto algo asustada la muchacha   
  
Angel rio un poco "No tienes la menor idea, ni la menor idea" miro hacia atras y de repente una sombra cubrio el lugar... esta sombra se transformo en...   
  
Umi respiro hondo "Black War-Greymon"   
  
Angel fruncio el ceño "De hecho es War-Greymon, version virus" su sonrisa reaparecio "Matalas"   
  
War-Greymon asintio mientras corria hacia el par...   
  
Mermaidemon sonrio mientras desaparecia y reaparecia frente al digimon hombre dragon "No sera tan facil"   
  
War-Greymon gruñio mientras empujaba a la digimon demonio "Ningun digimon perfecto me puede detener"   
  
Torako sonrio mientras levantaba su digivice "¡Pero uno definitivo si!" una luz dorada salio del aparato cayendo sobre Palmon   
  
"¡Palmon Warp Shinka!" grito con todas sus fuerzas la digimon infante mientras aumentaba su tamaño transformandose en Togemon, luego curiosamente disminuia su tamaño a Lillymon y en su tercera transformacion aumento su tamaño a una forma femenina adulta, "Rosemon"  
  
Angel sonrio "Esto puede probar ser interesante" miro hacia los lados "¿Y donde esta el cobarde de Daisuke?"   
  
Mermaidemon golpeo en el estomago a War-Greymon "¡El no esta aqui!"   
  
War-Greymon solto una lebe risa mientras con su garra golpeaba en el rostro de su oponente "Cayate"   
  
Mermaidemon se arrodillo "Ugh... jamas habia sentido tanto dolor con un solo golpe..." pero luego se reincorporo "Sin embargo, no me dejare vencer"   
  
Rosemon sonrio mientras con su latigo golpeaba la espalda de War-Greymon "¡Asi debe ser!"   
  
Angel fruncio el ceño, entre las dos seguro derrotarian a su digimon compañero, solto un suspiro "Supongo que tendre que usar mi arma secreta... y yo que la queria guardar para Daisuke"   
  
Umi parpadeo al oir esto "¿Que arma secreta?" luego se pauso "¡¿Y de cualquier manera por que nos atacas?!"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Acaso no sabes que soy el tamer malvado de la historia?"   
  
"¡Cayate! ¡Se quien eres!"   
  
Angel sonrio "De cualquier manera usare mi arma secreta" saco sus manos de los volcillos, ambas tamers femeninas dieron un paso atras al ver el digivice del muchacho... un D-Arc   
  
"Oh-oh"   
  
"¡Card Slash!" grito con todas sus fuerzas el tamer 'malvado' mientras pasaba una carta por el digivice D-Arc "¡Fusionense en el digimon definitivo!"   
  
De repente War-Greymon parpadeo... la informacion no solo de la carta, sino tambien de Metal Garurumon entro a su sistema "..."   
  
"¡War-Greymon Shinka!" su cuerpo se transformo en un brazo, su cabeza aumento su tamaño varias veces y se volvio dorada, de repente del brazo se formo un cuerpo y curiosamente la cabeza de Metal Garurumon estaba en la otra mano, el digimon mas fuerte habia resurgido "¡Omegamon!"   
  
Ambas muchachas se miraron la una a la otra "Gulp"   
  
Omegamon cerro los ojos un momento y luego levanto su mano "Garuru Cannon" dijo tranquilamente mientras una rafaga azul de energia salia disparada del cañon de su mano   
  
Rosemon dio un salto hacia atras y comenzo a volar, Mermaidemon se limito a desaparecer y reaparecer detras de Omegamon, lo trato de golpear pero no logro hacerle ni un solo rasguño  
  
Umi gruñio entre dientes "Esto no esta bien, nada, pero nada bien" luego se le ocurrio una idea "Tora-chan, ¿No tienes ninguna carta que pueda ayudar?"   
  
Torako lo penso por un momento "Ahora que lo dices..." saco una carta quemada de su bolcillo, la tiro al suelo y luego saco otra igual "Esta tal vez funcione..."   
  
Umi miro la carta "Pero... ya la use"   
  
"No tiene nada que ver" Torako miro la pelea entre los tres digimons "Tu digimon ya sufrio muchos daños, supongo que puede tener acceso a su forma mas fuerte, almenos temporalmente"   
  
Umi asintio lentamente mientras levantaba su digivice "¡Card Slash!" paso la carta por su digivice D-Arc y sonrio, esta vez si sabia el nombre de la carta despues de todo "¡Apunta a la evolucion mas fuerte!"  
  
Mermaidemon respiro pesadamente, pero luego sintio como olas de energia provenientes de Umi invadian su cuerpo... su base de datos "¡Mermaidemon shinka!" su cuerpo comenzo a cambiar... cambiar en algo tan horrible que se asemejaba mas a un demonio que nunca... "¡Unholy Mermaidemon!" su forma era casi satanica... la cruz del diablo estaba por dondequiera que se mirara, su cuerpo ahora curiosamente tenia mucho mas encanto, en una forma morbosa, que antes   
  
Unholy Mermaidemon solto una risa maniatica "Mwahhahahahahahahahahha"   
  
Angel miro un momento al digimon y sonrio "Ahora solo hace falta controlarla" luego penso por un momento "¿Y como se supone que voy a lograr tal tarea?"  
  
Torako estaba aterrada "¿Que? ¿Que demonio liberamos?"   
  
Unholy Mermaidemon salto sobre Omegamon y le clavo una de sus garras en el peto, la energia del digimon de Angel desaparecia a una velocidad descorcentante, para todos en realidad...   
  
Omegamon desaparecio... y en su lugar ahora solo estaba Agumon   
  
Unholy Mermaidemon rio un poco mas "Victimas... sangre" levanto su mano para darle el golpe definitivo a Agumon, pero se sorprendio cuando Rosemon la detubo "Apartate insecto, luego te matare a ti"   
  
Rosemon fruncio el ceño "Si no te detienes todos podrian salir heridos"   
  
"¿Y que? ¡A mi me importa poco y nada!"  
  
Umi parpadeo "¿Mermaidemon?"   
  
El digimon definitivo sonrio "El nombre es Unholy Mermaidemon" curiosamente lo dijo con cierto respeto hacia su Tamer "¿Quien sera mi proxima victima?" no era una afirmacion de que mataria a alguien, mas bien era una pregunta hacia Umi   
  
La joven sonrio nerviosamente "¿Nadie?"   
  
La digimon demonio gruñio pero luego se convirtio en una adulto, Sirenmon, de nuevo "¿Uh?"  
  
Torako sonrio aliviada "Supongo que la energia era demaciada como para mantener a Unholy Mermaidemon"  
  
Angel suspiro mientras ayudaba a Agumon a levantarse "Supongo que eres mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, vieja amiga"   
  
Umi parpadeo "¿Que te sucede Angel? Estas hablando raro"   
  
"¡Eso no importa en este preciso momento! ¡Aunque me hayas derrotado en esta batalla aun habran muchas mas por cumplirse!" al decir esto desaparecio   
  
Torako miro un momento a Umi, luego su carta "Ya no tenemos mas cartas para evolucionar a los digimon, su digimon podra evolucionar..." penso por un momento "Nos derrotara si no buscamos alguna forma de detenerlo"   
  
Umi asintio "No entiendo que le sucedio... espero que Dai este bien"   
  
Torako suspiro "De cualquier manera, ¿No ibamos por el medallon del alma?"   
  
Umi asintio "Vamos" con eso siguio su camino   
  
------------------  
  
Una gota de llanto cruzo el rostro de Guillermo "Ahora estoy solo"   
  
Su par de digimons le sonrieron "¡Animate!" afirmo Kokuwamon ¿sonriendo?   
  
Wormmon aintio "Daisuke debe estar bien, ademas estamos nosotros"   
  
Guillermo se tranquilizo "Supongo..." luego miro hacia atras, luego adelante "¿Hacia donde vamos?" pregunto   
  
"Hacia donde se encuentra el medallon del alma Guille, es por aqui, creo" afirmo mientras apuntaba hacia la derecha el digimon verde   
  
Guillermo sonrio "¡Nos encontraremos con Daisuke si juntamos la mayor cantidad de medallones posibles!"  
  
Ambos digimon sonrieron mientras asentian "Seremos tan fuertes como V-Garoudramon" comento Kokuwamon mientras golpeaba su pecho con su mano metalica   
  
Wormmon parpadeo "¿Como puedes hacer eso?"   
  
Guillermo rio "Pues... usando la ¡fuuuuusion!"  
  
Wormmon arqueo una ceja "¿Por que lo dices asi? ¿Ademas no se llama funcion Jogress?"   
  
Guillermo volvio a reir "Prefierlo llamarlo DNA Digivolve"   
  
"¿Por que?" preguntraron sus digimon al mismo tiempo   
  
"Ermm, veran, la version que hay en mi pais de... o dejenlo, simplemente digamos que es lo mismo pero con otro nombre, ¿Queda claro?"   
  
Ambos asentieron nuevamente  
  
"Jeje, ¿Pero que tenemos aqui?" se pregunto una voz, una figura aparecio frente a ellos, un digimon que Guillermo jamas habia visto   
  
"¿Que es esa cosa?"   
  
"¡Jaja! ¡Mi nombre es Evil Grappleomon! ¡Soy uno de los guerreros mas fuertes del ejercito de Demon y ademas mano derecha del guardiana del medallon del alma!"   
  
Guillermo parpadeo, el digimon frente a el tenia una armadura negra, su rostro era similar al de Leomon pero tambien asemejando a Saber Leomon, sin embargo su color era negro, dio un paso atras   
  
"Este digimon es..."   
  
"Soy un digimon perfecto, no hay forma de que me derroten" comento con una sonrisa Evil Grapplemon   
  
Wormmon fruncio el ceño "Yo... yo intentare derrotarte" de repente el digivice de Guillermo brillo junto al cuerpo de Wormmon   
  
"¡Wormmon shinka!" grito al crecer de tamaño, ahora su cuerpo era mas grande y de apariencia mucho mas atemorizante "¡Stingmon!"  
  
Kokuwamon sonrio "¡Kokuwamon shinka!" su cuerpo aumento de tamaño, ahora ya no era de metal, mas bien era un insecto real pero, gigante, su color era rojo y su aspecto atemorizante "¡Kuwagamon!"   
  
Evil Grapplemon sonrio "Esto sera facil" levanto sus manos y realizo su ataque "¡Lion Beast Killing Wave!" grito expulsando una hola de energia desde su puño que golpeo de lleno a Kuwagamon antes de permitirle evolucionar al siguiente nivel...   
  
Kuwagamon se transformo en Kokuwamon en cuestion de segundos   
  
Guillermo corrio llorando hacia su digimon compañero, y amigo "¡No! ¡Kokuwamon!"  
  
Evil Grapplemon rio maniaticamente "¡No tienen oportunidad! ¡Mis poderes son demaciado grandes para ustedes! ¡MWhahahahahahha!"  
  
------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, con Gabo y Daisuke  
  
Buho fruncio el ceño "¿Dicen que vienen de donde?"   
  
"Del Mundo Digital" afirmo Gabumon, Daisuke se quedo callado, tal vez por estar traumado o simplemente por no querer hablar   
  
"Mmm, no se nada sobre eso, pero supongo que puedo ayudarlos"   
  
"¿Si? ¿Y como?" pregunto Daisuke, por primera vez hablando en muchos minutos, estaba molesto por este lugar, queria irse, y pronto   
  
"Pues..." comenzo a decir Buho "El asunto del viaje entre dimenciones no lo se, ¿Pero tal vez puedan regresar a casa si piensan muy fuertemente en ella?"   
  
Daisuke fruncio el ceño, ¿Como podria haber esperado algo mejor de un Buho parlante?, se paro y se dio vuelta "Supongo que nos vamos, Gabo"   
  
El digimon asintio al seguir a su tamer "¿Pero y nuestra mision?"   
  
"Tendra que ser posponida un poco... supongo, primero... ¡Vamos a sembrar el caos en este estupido y pacifico mundo!"   
  
Gabo parpadeo "Creo que no seria buena idea..."   
  
Daisuke suspiro asintiendo "Supongo que tienes razon, vamonos"   
  
Buho parpadeo al ver al par marcharse "Esos dos son peligrosos, cuanto antes se marchen, mejor"   
  
Puh simplemente se quedo comiendo miel que le pertenecia a Buho, el cual solo pudo responder con una gran vena en su frente  
  
------------------  
  
Demon estaba enojado, y cuando Demon se enojaba... habia mucho, mucho dolor "¿Que fue lo que ese estupido hizo con Yukidan?"   
  
"Lo mando a otra dimencion, señor" afirmo Meramerama, aunque sabia perfectamente que Demon tenia por enterado esto   
  
Demon respiro hondo "Eso es lo que me molesta, Yukidan estaba en mis planes, suficiente con que Marquinez este demostrando ser un inutil, incluso con Omegamon como su digimon compañero"   
  
"Omegamon pierde poderes cuando se hace malvado señor, tal vez si buscara una forma de evolucion maligna verdadera para Black War-Greymon..."   
  
"Usaremos entonces a Megidramon entocnes" rio Demon   
  
"¿Me... Megidramon? Señor... ¿Esta seguro?"   
  
"Por supuesto que lo estoy estupido, ¿Que acaso dudas de mi palabra?"   
  
"Tal vez Meramerama se este haciendo debil" afirmo otra voz, la voz de Dagomon   
  
Meramerama rio "Eso no es cierto, simplemente me parecio peligroso darle el poder de un dragon demonio tan fuerte a un simple humano como Marquinez"   
  
"Marquinez es una herramienta mas"   
  
"Mejor una herramienta mas que una molestia mas" comento Demon desde su trono, sonrio al notar que Angel y Agumon estaban entrando a la sala   
  
El muchacho de ojos completamente negros se arrodillo "Falle"   
  
"Ya lo sabiamos, estupido"  
  
Demon rio "De cualquier manera decidi darte un regalo"   
  
"¿Un regalo?"   
  
"Si, pero a cambio de tu habilidad para usar las cartas y la evolucion de Omegamon te lo dare, solo asi"   
  
"¿Pero por que?" cuestiono confundido el ahora endemoniado Tamer  
  
"Por que asi lo digo" fue simple la respuesta   
  
"¿Cual es el regalo?"   
  
"Una evolucion tan poderosa que podras detener a Umi en tu proximo encuentro con ella"   
  
"¿Esta seguro?"   
  
Demon arqueo una ceja "¿Por que todos de repente piensan que me equivoco? ¡Yo nunca cometo errores!"   
  
"Perdon, maestro"   
  
"Esta bien, ¿Aceptas tu regalo?"   
  
"Lo acepto" afirmo el tamer, una sonrisa maniatica prometia dolor hacia sus antiguos amigos   
  
"Entonces toma esto" dijo Demon mientras de repente su digivice se transformaba en uno estilo reloj de apariencia algo similar al de la primera serie pero muy, muy diferente   
  
"Esto es..." comenz a decir Meramera   
  
"Digivice 01" afirmo Angel con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba el digivice "¿Cual es la evolucion poderosa de Agumon?"   
  
"Megidramon" afirmo Demon, de repente una imagen holografica del dragon demonio aparecio frente al Tamer maligno, este abrio los ojos impactado, incluso aunque se tratase de un holograma podia sentir el poder, era rojo, con alas similares a las de un demonio, sus dientes eran atemorizantes y en lugar de pies tenia cola, en su pecho tenia un extraño logo y sus ojos eran tan atemorizantes como los de Demon  
  
Agumon sonrio "¿Podre evolucionar en eso?"   
  
"Claro que si"  
  
Demon sonrio "De cualquier manera Marquinez, te tengo otra mision ahora"   
  
"¿Cual es señor?"   
  
"Quiero que traigas a Yukidan ante mi"   
  
"¿Yukidan? ¡Ese estupido no sirve para nada! ¿No pensara ofrecerle un cargo verdad?"  
  
"Quedate con tus pensamientos, el actualmente esta en otra dimencion, la cual tampoco es la tuya, pero de cualquier manera es peligroso por lo que prefiero tenerlo controlado, sera facil para ti probar tus nuevos poderes con el, ¿Verdad?" Demon extendio una mano, formando un portal al lado de Angel "Sigue ese portal junto a tu digimon"  
  
Angel sonrio y obedecio a su amo  
  
------------------  
  
Evil Grappleomon volvio a atacar a Stingmon, pero este simplemente era demaciado rapido "¡Hell Squeeze!" grito el compañero de Guillermo atacando a su oponente   
  
Evil Grappleomon sonrio "¡Lion Whirlwind Kick!" grito al realizar una patada giratoria que al golpear a Stingmon, el cual no pudo hacer nada ya que al realizar su ataque quedo aturdido, este salio volando, para luego devolucionar en Wormmon   
  
Ambos digimon derrotados, Evil Grappleomon camino en direccion a Guillermo "Estas derrotado pequeño"   
  
Guillermo miro a sus digimon, una lagrima corrio por su mejilla y luego un caudal la suiguio "¡Buaaa!"   
  
De repente ambos digimon abrieron los ojos "¿Guille?" dijeron al mismo tiempo   
  
Evil Grappleomon arqueo una ceja "¿No se supone que estaban inconcientes?" pregunto   
  
"¡Pero la inosencia de Guillermo nos desperto!" grito Wormmon   
  
"¿A si?" pregunto confundido Kokuwamon "Yo pense que fue el ruido del llanto..."   
  
"¡No es momento para decir tonterias!"   
  
Guillermo sonrio, sus digimon aun tenian fuerzas, su cresta comenzo a brillar de una manera aterradora, juntoa sus digimons los cuales comenzaron a crecer a sus formas adultas sin siquiera pasar por la etapa de evolucion   
  
Evil Grappleomon dio un paso atras "¿Que demonios?"   
  
"¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Fuuuuuuusion!"   
  
"¡Stingmon jogress shinka!" grito el digimon insecto humanoide mientras revoloteaba alrededor de un pilar de luz   
  
"¡Kuwagamon jogress shinka!" grito el digimon insecto gigantesco al revolotear al rededor del mismo pilar en direccion opuesta   
  
"¡Dino Beemon!" grito un nuevo digimon con la voz de ambos "Ahora somos uno solo y te haremos pedazos, digimon malvado"   
  
Evil Grappleomon sonrio "Ustedes no tienen ventaja, siguen siendo digimons del atributo virus, no les tengo miedo"   
  
"¡Di lo que quieras pero sufriras nuestra ira!" grito la voz doble mientras el digimon fusionado volaba en direccion al digimon leon humanoide "¡Hell Masquerade!" grito realizando su ataque mas poderoso de su arsenal   
  
Evil Grappleomon estiro su brazo "¡Lion Beast Killing Wave!" ambos poderes chocaron... pero pronto el ataque de Dino Beemon supero al de Evil Grappleomon, haciendo que este explotara en informacion... Dino Beemon absorvio dicha informacion como si se alimentase de esta   
  
Guille paro de llorar "Estan... estan bien"   
  
"Estamos fusionados, como querias"   
  
Guille asintio y abrazo a su nuevo digimon pero curiosamnte lugo de unos segundos regresaron a ser dos nuevamnte  
  
------------------  
  
Notas del autor: Por supuesto que no es ningun record, ni en su salida ni en su tamaño, aunque tampoco es un episodio pequeño esperaba que fueren 30 K, cuando solo hice 23... bueno, mejor esto que nada, ¿No? Pronto se viene el final, y sera el final definitivo, no lo voy a continuar... almenos eso creo ^_^ pero si me lo piden tal vez lo haga... 


End file.
